<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for Tonight (I can be yours) by SadaVeniren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650431">Just for Tonight (I can be yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren'>SadaVeniren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Coming of Age, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Abortion, First Time, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Nesting, Nightmares, Omega Harry Styles, Pining, Prince Harry Styles, Scenting, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, prince of Cestrescir, has been betrothed to Ludvic, prince of Yorvik, since birth. He'd accepted a loveless marriage as his duty to his country, until an accident threw him in the path of a gentle alpha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One Direction Big Bang Round 3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe this is FINISHED WTF. This was supposed to be a very quick fic for wordplay last year (the prompt being royalty obviously) but then I got hit with the most insane morning sickness and wasn't able to finish the fic in the week we had, but I loved the plot I'd come up with so much I decided to make it a much, much longer fic and turned it into my big bang. So here we are!!</p><p>I'd like to thank Katya (userkant) for the wonderful, amazing art she's done for this fic. And also for dealing with me as a disaster author. She's wonderful and amazing and seriously go look at her artwork and give her love.</p><p>Mars, thank you for betaing the fic on such short notice. I'm sure I was a disaster haha</p><p>Sus, Emmu, I literally would not have finished this fic without you guys. You both were endlessly supportive throughout it, even when I hated the entire fic and wanted to give up. So thank you so much for being there.</p><p>And Cath, without you this fic probably wouldn't have happened in this form. If you hadn't helped me figure out... well you know what it is haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>My Dearest Omega,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I hope this letter finds you well. It’s finally beginning to thaw down here and so I made sure to send a letter as soon as travel was possible. Hopefully, your winter has been good and you haven’t caught any illness. My mother is always warning my omega siblings to stay out of the cold least they get sick – though frankly, I think that idea should be applied to all of us, I know I’m just as likely to start sniffling as any omega is once it gets cold. I’m sorry this letter has missed your birthday, I hope you can forgive me, and that the flowers make up for it. They’re from our garden and they bloom in winter so hopefully they will last the journey up to you. I look forward to hearing from you.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your Alpha Always,<br/>Ludvic</i>
</p>
<p>Harry folded the letter up after he had read it over twice and looked at the flowers his alpha had mentioned. Niall had already transferred them from the pot they had been in originally and Harry couldn’t help but smile as he touched one of the white little bulbs. He didn’t recognize the flower though he was sure they probably grew in his own garden. Ludvic’s country of Yorvik was only just half a day’s travel away from Cestrescir’s capital, though Harry’s geography lessons told him Yorvik’s capital was still a full day after that. Not that Harry had ever been to Yorvik’s capital.</p>
<p>The truce between their two countries was new, only just under twenty years old. Harry’s father had been the one to push for the truce after he had ascended the throne. The official cease-fire had been signed soon after, with the terms loosely agreed to: one heir would marry another heir, but neither country had had an heir at the time of the signing. Harry’s elder sister, Gemma, had been born first. As an alpha, this had been good for Cestrescir because it meant they had a ruler in place. Yorvik’s Ludvic had been born a year later, also an alpha. While that meant both countries now had heirs, there was no way for them to properly marry. Tensions began to rise again, spilling over the borders.</p>
<p>Harry’s birth as an omega helped quell the uprisings, and the truce could be finalized. The way he heard the story, he was betrothed to Ludvic before he finished taking his first breath. The signed treaty hung in his father’s office, a proud symbol of peace. And amongst all the bureaucratic language it spelled it out simply:</p>
<p>
  <b>Cestrescir promises their omega heir Henry Edward to Yorvik’s alpha heir Ludvic William, to be mated on the fifth lunar month of Henry’s twentieth year.</b>
</p>
<p>Today started the fourth lunar month of Harry’s seventeenth year. Last summer he had received his first letter from his alpha, introducing himself, since there was no chance of them being able to travel and meet each other in person. No, their face to face introduction would not come until the morning of their mating ceremony. The letters were all he’d have for the next three years.</p>
<p>Harry pulled a piece of paper out of a drawer in his desk. It was white and unassuming, despite Niall’s offers to get him more personalized paper. The books he read would often have tales of omegas who would scent the letters they sent their alphas, or give the paper a kiss with lipstick so their alpha had something to remember them by. Harry couldn’t bring himself to do that though. It felt odd, scenting for a complete stranger, someone he didn’t even know what they looked like. He kept wanting to ask, but his alpha had never asked about <i>his</i> looks, and Harry didn’t want to seem shallow.</p>
<p>The treaty in his dad’s office reminded him constantly of the importance of this mating. It was for the good of his people that he take it as seriously as possible.</p>
<p><i>My Only Alpha,</i> he started to write.</p>
<p>
  <i>I have survived the winter. I am actually quite okay with the cold and I enjoy it most when it’s snowing, it makes the land around my home look very beautiful. I love the flowers, thank you for them. I have repotted them and put them in my room. I’ll have to check with my mother if we have any of these in our own garden. Maybe when I move I can bring some of our own native plants? I think I also missed your birthday over the winter. I hope it was as good a winter as mine. I look forward to the next letter from you, and that it finds you in warmer times.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Love,<br/>Your Faithful Omega</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the thaw of spring came in Harry’s eighteenth year his father took him out riding. It wasn’t often that Harry got to spend one on one time with his father; their roles were very different. As king his father had meetings to attend, people to see, projects to delegate. He was always reading, always writing letters, always, always busy. Sometimes the work would take him away from their home for weeks at a time – especially in the summer – when he could travel further north and handle business there personally.</p>
<p>Harry on the other hand – as the omega heir – was kept confined. His job was to be seen, not heard, never taking up more space than necessary. He was educated, yes, but what he was supposed to do with the education always seemed iffy, and Harry knew that part of that had to come from his betrothal. No one could guess what his role would be like in Yorvik, if they would assign him the same duties as his mother, or if he would be kept as a breeding mare (not that anyone ever told him directly about that second option; Harry was smart and figured it out on his own through the various books he had been gifted over the years). So time alone with his father was rare, and time spent doing something as simple as a pleasure ride was even more so.</p>
<p>They couldn’t talk as they rode, which was fine by Harry. They moved the horses at a brisk pace, through the forests that surrounded their home, until Harry lost track of where exactly they were. He knew they were following the river that came down from the northern mountains, but that was his only guide to where they were. Eventually – when the sun was high in the sky - the forest gave way to a clearing alongside the river, and a small cottage came into view. Harry slowed his horse to match his father’s pace, taking cues from him about what was happening.</p>
<p>His father dismounted and brought his horse down to the river where he lashed the reins up on a tree branch so the horse could have access to the water and some of the grass. He looked back at Harry and smiled.</p>
<p>“Come on now. Tie your horse up. I have something to show you.”</p>
<p>It was awkward sliding down his horse. Over the winter Harry had gone through a growth spurt that made him relating very much to newborn foals with their too long legs. The most recent letter from his alpha had asked him how his winter had been and Harry had been tempted to tell him about the growth spurt, but he had ultimately decided against it. He was pretty sure no one wanted to hear about the awkwardness of growth spurts from their future mate.</p>
<p>He lumbered over to the tree and got his horse tied up before he turned to his father, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him towards the cottage.</p>
<p>Harry took in the sight of it. It was small, only one floor, with a thatched roof offsetting the brick siding. To the side of the front door was an untended garden, barren due to the winter but with promise of overgrowth once the spring fully set in.</p>
<p>“This was your mother’s home,” his father said as they stopped in front of the door.</p>
<p>Harry blinked. “But? Grandma and Grandpa live further east I thought?”</p>
<p>“They do, yes. But as an omega your mother went through heats just like you do, and as you know a lot of houses are not secure for unmated omegas. So families with royal lineage will sometimes have heat homes built to house their omegas and keep them safe.” Harry swallowed, looking at the house again, this time in a new light. His father opened the door and walked them inside. “Now that your heats have settled you’ll be able to safely come here if you want, spend time away from home.”</p>
<p>The inside of the cottage wasn’t very large. It was essentially one big room, with only one wall that seemed to hide where the bedroom was. It smelled stale, like no one had been there for quite some time, which made sense if it belonged to his mother. Harry couldn’t ever remember her leaving the house.</p>
<p>“And of course we’re only a few miles from the border of Yorvik,” his father continued on. “So once you’re mated if you ever need to…” he trailed off and Harry’s eyes darted up to him, waiting to see what he was going to say. They’d never spoken about his upcoming mating, not even to mention the letters he got from his alpha monthly. “If there’s ever a need for you to have some solitude, this place is yours. It’s not on any map in our records, no one knows of it except for your mother and me. You’ll be safe here.” He squeezed Harry’s shoulder and stepped away to walk around the space.</p>
<p>Harry watched him move around, like he was relearning the layout. Where the floorboard creaked and where it was hard to get around the chairs and table. Clearly the house was laid out for someone slimmer - his mother specifically he reminded himself - so watching his father move in it only emphasized how he didn’t quite fit.</p>
<p><i>Awkward</i> was never a word Harry thought he’d apply to his father, but that’s what he was in this moment.</p>
<p>His father looked back at him. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Harry put on a small smile. “I love it. Thank you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The morning dawned crisp and clear. Harry found himself spending more and more time at the little cottage with freedom he never experienced in the castle. He had no one to impress out here, except the occasional companionship of Niall or Liam. While this meant that there were some things Harry needed to learn to do on his own, he would take the trade off of solitude and time away from the prying eyes of the castle.<p>As it was, he needed to refill his supply of water this morning, and that meant going down to the well by the river. Harry really didn’t mind doing the chores though, especially as the tasks became more and more mundane as he did them. He found himself enjoying the early morning coolness, the way the birds were chirping as he lowered the bucket down so he could get some water.</p>
<p>He drew the bucket up from the well, smiling as he thought about his day. Liam and Niall would be coming over the next day to check on him and make sure he was still okay, just like they always did every couple weeks if he was away from the castle for that long. This time of year didn’t require his presence back home so he was free to spend all his free time here. They would also bring supplies from the castle to restock the cottage but Harry had learned to fish and trap over the last year so he didn’t need the castle’s supplies as much as he once had.</p>
<p>His thoughts distracted him from the stillness in the air, until it was too late. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he froze. The birds had stopped chirping and it unnerved Harry. He put the bucket down and looked around. He had a bow back at the cottage, just something to aid him in hunting rabbits and deer. He hadn’t thought to bring it with him to the well, not expecting there to be any sort of danger.</p>
<p>Clearly that had been a mistake.</p>
<p>It took another scan of the surrounding area to finally see what had caused everything to go still. There, just a few meters away, was a bear cub.</p>
<p>Harry swallowed. Bear cubs rarely were alone, especially at this point in the season. The cub was <i>young</i>. The mama bear had to be close. He tried to spot it, hoping that it would not be blocking his way back to the cottage. He didn’t want to be near the cub or its mum if he could avoid it.</p>
<p>He took a step back up the path towards the cottage, which was of course when he spotted the mama bear, coming up behind her cub. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been seen yet, but he needed to move quickly. Or maybe he was supposed to move slow, not draw attention to himself? His mind was running both a mile a minute and also completely blank. He was sure this was something that his father, or Liam, or Niall had covered - how to protect himself from bears - but he couldn’t remember anything.</p>
<p>He took another step, just as the mama bear looked over at him. Registered his presence.</p>
<p><i>Oh no</i>.</p>
<p>Harry tripped over his own two feet as he tried to scramble back to the well. Mama bear was advancing on him, registering him as a threat.</p>
<p>Harry screamed. He couldn’t help it. He was shaking as he tried to get back to his feet so he could start running. The bear was blocking his way back to the cottage. He only had one way to run: towards the river.</p>
<p>Could bears swim? Harry couldn’t remember. He just knew it was the only way to put distance between himself and the bear.</p>
<p>He hit the cold river with a shiver, his knees getting swept up in the current, but he wasn’t stopping. He couldn’t. He didn’t dare look back to check where the mama bear was. He just waded deeper into the river, sinking down and starting to swim.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as easy to swim in the river as he could back by the castle. The water turned his veins to ice and the current was strong, making him have to fight against it. But he couldn’t stop. He needed to get as far away as possible from the bear. He’d figure everything else out later.</p>
<p>Which would have been a good plan, except the water was getting stronger, pulling on him harder and colder. Making him gasp for breath, his limbs freezing up.</p>
<p>He couldn’t move. He needed to keep moving.</p>
<p>The water was rushing over his head, and it was getting hard to see, or focus, or breathe, or move.</p>
<p>He didn’t remember passing out, but he fought it every step of the way.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry coughed. The sun was shining on him, but it did nothing to warm him. His brain was slow catching up with everything.<p>He coughed again, and it burned as water came up. He blinked, lifting himself up off the sandy shore he was on. Or maybe it was closer to mud. His hands sunk into the mud and he groaned. He was soaked to the bone, dirty, and freezing. The sun was high in the sky and he looked around. He was on the shore of the river, but he didn’t recognize the woods around him.</p>
<p>He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He had to be down river but he had no idea how far down river he was. His only option was to start walking back up the river to his cottage and hope that there was no division with the river that could cause him to get lost.</p>
<p>“Shit,” he whispered, teeth chattering. He needed to get home. If Niall and Liam came back to the cottage and he wasn’t there he didn’t know what would happen. His father had allowed him the freedom with the caveat that he wouldn't abuse it. While the cottage was freedom, he was still not allowed to leave it unsupervised.</p>
<p>He got to his feet, still shaking. He stumbled, weak from the journey down the river. He hoped that the passage of time wasn’t an indication of how far he’d travelled. By his rough calculation it had been about six or seven hours since he’d been swept up in the river and if he’d truly travelled that long he would need to start moving.</p>
<p>He looked at the river and wanted to cry at the thought of walking. He was sore and he was sure once he took his clothes off he’d see bruises scattered all over his body.</p>
<p>He started walking, taking a few aching steps, following the river upstream. Each step was like torture, both from the soreness and how cold and wet he was. A breeze picked up and Harry couldn’t stop himself from sobbing. He wrapped his arms around himself.</p>
<p>He blinked as he looked up, spotting smoke up ahead. Was he hallucinating? He tried to pick up his speed, hobbling towards the smoke. Smoke meant a person, someone who could tell him how far he was away from his cottage, and maybe could help him rest.</p>
<p>It seemed to take too long but soon he spotted the cause of the smoke. It was a small house, no bigger than his own cottage. Harry sobbed again, stumbling towards it. He knocked on the door, listening for any sounds of the inhabitants inside.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Harry sobbed again, knocking again.</p>
<p>Still silence.</p>
<p>How could it be silent? Someone had to be around, with the smoke coming out. No one would leave their house with a fire going which meant <i>someone</i> had to be around.</p>
<p>Harry’s hand drifted to the door handle and he tested it. The door clicked open and he stumbled forward into the cottage.</p>
<p>He’d worry about the breaking and entering after he warmed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house reeked of alpha. That was the only thing Harry could think as he looked around the small cottage. It was very clearly empty but the alpha scent, it lingered. Harry put his cold arm up to cover his nose.</p><p>It wasn’t that the smell was unpleasant, it was just very overpowering. Even in the castle no single alpha scent took up any one room. This was like getting slapped in the face with it in a way he wasn’t prepared.</p><p>He shivered and reminded himself he didn’t have much other option. There was a fire going, small and in need of care but enough to leave the cottage warmer than outside. Harry took another step inside and hoped that the alpha that lived here would be understanding. He wasn’t here to be intrusive, he just needed to get warm.</p><p>He took off his outer coat and hung it by the fire. The setup was much like his own cottage and so he was able to quickly bring the fire back to life, making it roar with warmth. He held his hands up to it and shivered again. He knew it was very likely the quickest way to warm up would be to get out of his clothes entirely but Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to risk that.</p><p>He looked around the cottage, as if the alpha that lived here would suddenly appear. But it was still as empty as it had been. The cottage was one large room just like his own, though he spied a set of stairs that led to a second floor. He imagined that was where the bedroom was, since he couldn’t see any signs of sleep downstairs. There was just a kitchen and a sitting area, and of course the fire.</p><p>The heat of the fire wasn’t doing as much as he’d hoped and he reluctantly pulled off his shirt, hoping it would help. The initial cold from being shirtless made him almost put the wet shirt back on but then the heat of the fire started to soak into his bones and he sighed in relief. He shucked his trousers a moment later, leaving his pants on for modesty. He spotted a blanket thrown over a large chair and he grabbed it after hanging up his clothes.</p><p>The blanket smelled deeply of the alpha and Harry shuddered to think about how it was mixing with his own scent. Sinking into his skin and raising the flag to anyone with a nose that Harry has been around an alpha.</p><p>He shook his head. He was doing this for survival, making sure he didn’t freeze to death. Once he got warm and his clothes were dry he’d leave and that would be that.</p><p>He curled his legs up under the blanket and planted himself in front of the fire. He watched the flames dance and tried not to focus on the passage of time. He was alone in the house, he was getting dry and warm, and that’s all that mattered.</p><p>Eventually he’d chased the cold from his body and he was feeling restless sitting in front of the fire. He couldn’t help but to stand up and begin to explore the downstairs. There wasn’t much to see, the alpha who lived here kept the cottage pretty sparse. The kitchen was stocked though, and Harry saw that food had been set out. It was easy to see that the alpha intended to make some sort of stew tonight, and there was a good chance they were out now getting the meat for it.</p><p>He chewed his lip for a moment as he contemplated starting up the stew base. He knew from experience the longer he had the vegetables simmering the better flavor it could get, even without the meat. And he was sure the alpha wouldn’t mind having some help from the person who had broken into their home. </p><p>Cooking in the blanket wouldn’t be able to work though. Harry would need clothes. He checked his clothes and while they weren’t as soaked as they had been they were still cold and damp. If he wanted clothes he’d need to borrow some.</p><p>He looked up the stairs and swallowed before looking back at the kitchen set up. He really did want to thank the alpha preemptively for letting him stay here. Maybe there were some clothes that weren’t used?</p><p>Harry tried not to think too hard as he climbed up the stairs, making his way to the top floor. There was only one room up here and as he had expected it was just the sleeping quarters. The alpha’s scent permeated even more up here and each breath felt like Harry was swallowing the alpha.</p><p>He coughed and looked around for the wardrobe. He tried to be quick, picking out a shirt and trousers that didn’t smell too heavily of the alpha. They were a little tight on him, making him think the alpha was just a bit smaller than him. But they worked. They were dry and warm and would allow him to work in the kitchen.</p><p>He grabbed the pot that had been set out and began cutting up the vegetables, putting them in the pot as he did. There was a pitcher of water already so Harry wouldn’t need to go outside and risk getting attacked by another bear. He sighed, letting the monotony of the meal prep distract him, up until he heard a sharp bark.</p><p>The bark was his only warning before the door to the cottage opened, and a soft accented voice followed.</p><p>“Cliff, calm down. You’d think I starved you or something instead of letting you eat first. You’re a shit hunting dog when all you do is eat the ducks I shoot down.”</p><p>Harry turned towards the door, eyes wide as he watched the alpha walk in, a large, curly haired black dog bouncing in front of him. The dog - Cliff apparently - barked again as his eyes set on Harry. He didn’t growl (apparently hunting wasn’t the only thing he was shit at), he just barked again and bounded his way over to Harry, tail wagging.</p><p>“Cliff what are- what the fuck?” The alpha spotted him. Like Harry had thought, he was slim and shorter than him, with caramel colored hair and piercing blue eyes. His posture screamed alpha though, from the set of his shoulders to the way he seemed to take up the entire doorway. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p>Harry froze. He wanted to wave, or something, but his brain was currently doing catch up. The accent of the alpha wasn’t familiar to him, which meant there was a good chance he wasn’t in Cestrescir but had crossed the border. Which really ruined his ability to explain himself by introducing himself as the prince. What were the chances a foreign citizen would care who he was?</p><p>The alpha’s eyes were looking around the room, all while his dog barked and wagged its tail at Harry’s side. “Excuse me! I asked you a question. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”</p><p>Cliff barked again before he jumped up and put his dirty paws on the clean shirt Harry had borrowed. He gasped, unfreezing at that.</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry! I’d been swept up in the river.” He found his voice as he gently pushed Cliff away. “I woke up right down from your home and I was cold and wet. I didn’t know how far I was away from my own home and I didn’t think I’d survive the walk back in wet clothes.”</p><p>The alpha was frowning. “You’re not from Yorvik are you?”</p><p>Harry blinked. “Um. No. How…could you tell?”</p><p>“Never heard an accent like yours. Cliff, get off him.” The alpha stepped further into his home so he could wrangle the dog. Harry watched as he simultaneously put a cloth bag on the counter, ducks, and bodied Cliff out of the way, all while keeping an eye on Harry. “You must have gone pretty far down the river.”</p><p>“My cottage is only a few miles from the border I’ve been told.” The alpha nodded, and Harry saw as his nostrils flared. He’d been scented then. Harry swallowed. This close to the alpha he was beginning to remember why it was a bad idea to be alone with one. The things that could happen. Most stories he read that started like this never ended well for the omega - unless they were saved by another alpha - one who would become their mate. “My name’s Harry. I <i>am</i> sorry about breaking into your house. I was making the stew so you wouldn’t have to. Kind of like a gesture of peace.”</p><p>The alpha looked him up and down, and Harry could see the moment he decided Harry wasn’t a threat. It went along with the alpha removing his coat, hanging it on the back of a chair. “Louis. And it’s okay. I’m glad you were able to warm up here. Would have been pretty awful if you’d died.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “That has been my thought.”</p><p>Louis smiled at that, his eyes trailing up and down Harry once more. “I see you helped yourself to my clothes.”</p><p>Harry flushed. “Right. Well. I didn’t want to cook in just a blanket.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I wish I had something in your size.”</p><p>“These are fine. I was going to return them once my clothes were dry.”</p><p>Louis nodded and flicked his attention over to the fireplace where Harry’s clothes were drying. “Can you dress a duck?” He stepped away from Harry, checking on his clothes. Harry could see him frown as he probably noticed how damp they still were. “You can stay for food. I don’t think these will be dry until morning and you’re a good half a days walk from the border.”</p><p>Harry’s spirits fell. That’s what he’d been worried about. Hopefully Niall and Liam would be late coming to get him. “Oh. I’d hoped I wasn’t that far away.”</p><p>Louis looked back at him. “You’re lucky. Traveling that far and surviving?”</p><p>“I suppose,” Harry allowed. Cliff nudged against him and Harry reached down to pet him. The thump of Cliff’s tail resounded throughout the house. “I can clean the duck for you,” he said. </p><p>“Oh. Good. I think food will do you some good.”</p><p>Harry stomach grumbled at that and he nodded. “I haven’t eaten all day.”</p><p>Louis arched an eyebrow. “All day?”</p><p>“Got chased into the river at dawn while I was getting water from my well.”</p><p>“Chased?”</p><p>“Mama bear and her cubs.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes went wide. “So not only are you lucky to have survived the river, you outlived a bear and her cubs. Not sure I’ve met a luckier person in my life.”</p><p>Harry turned his attention to the duck. There were three wrapped up in the cloth. Before he’d moved into the cottage he wouldn’t have had the faintest idea what to do with them but now he was - maybe not skilled - but able to pluck them and begin to clean them.</p><p>“Do you want all of these in the stew?”</p><p>“One should be fine. The other two were going to be cured for later.”</p><p>Harry nodded as he let himself fall back into the mindset of preparing food. Cliff wandered off at some point, and he heard Louis go upstairs and then come back down. He kept his focus on cooking the food.</p><p>It wasn’t until he was serving the meal for him and Louis that he realized he no longer felt unsafe. Louis’ scent wasn’t unwelcome or triggering to him. It was almost comforting. He’d heard that alphas could intentionally make their scents warm to an omega but he’d never experienced it. So he wasn’t sure if it was intentional on Louis’ part or not.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, as they sat down at the small table.</p><p>Louis shrugged. “It’s nothing. What would come from throwing you out? You clearly meant no harm.”</p><p>“I didn’t. But still.”</p><p>“Besides, it’s what I would want someone to do for me. Or anyone.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Yes of course.”</p><p>They finished their meal in silence and Harry could see that outside the sun was going down. Louis stood up and stretched.</p><p>“I’ll bring you some blankets and you can set up a nest down here.”</p><p>Harry blushed at the word nest - the only verbal indication from Louis of his sex so far. He said nothing though because while that might be inappropriate conversation in the castle, and his country, here it might be perfectly normal for commoners. And Harry was not going to offend his host. </p><p>Louis returned with a stack of blankets and he handed them over to Harry. “I’d suggest not making it too close to the fire, just for safety.”</p><p>Harry smiled at his concern. “I know how to be safe, Louis. My own bed is close to the fire in my house.”</p><p>“Of course. Right.”</p><p>It was weird being watched as Harry folded the blankets into a comfortable pile close enough for the warmth of the fire but far enough away to be safe. He could tell Louis was watching, observing him as much as he’d been observed. Cliff too, had no sense of distance because as soon as Harry had set up the blankets how he liked them, Cliff was there, sniffing his way into the nest.</p><p>Both of their laughter filled the cottage. </p><p>“I’ll bring him upstairs. Let you get some rest,” Louis said. </p><p>Harry flushed again as he looked at Louis. He still couldn’t believe that someone could be so helpful. Especially to a foreign stranger. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m just doing what anyone would do.” Harry felt that warm scent wash over him again as Louis signaled for Cliff. “Have a good night Harry. Sleep well.”</p><p>“You too, Louis.”</p><p>Harry was out as soon as he wrapped himself up in his nest of blankets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up at dawn. At some point during the night Cliff the dog had joined him in his nest, making it even warmer with the fire. Cliff had actually been what woke him up, the dog stirring when Louis came downstairs to let him outside. He stepped on Harry’s ankle in his haste to run outside, and that was enough to get Harry up.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes as he got up from his nest and the first thing he did was check his clothes. He sighed. Stiff but dry and wearable. They would do for the walk home. He looked at the door to the outside and tried to judge if he had enough time to slip out of Louis’ clothes and back into his own. He took a deep breath and undressed as quickly as possible, tossing Louis’ clothes in his nest.</p><p>The door opened just as he was slipping his stiff trousers back on and Harry felt his entire body freeze, and then flush. </p><p>“Shit,” Louis swore, and Harry darted his eyes back at the door. Louis was gawking at him, standing there shirtless. It made Harry want to cover his chest but then his trousers would drop. Instead he just hurried up, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible.</p><p>Louis was stammering out apologies as Harry hastily pulled on his top, but the apologies were covered by Cliff barking up a storm as he pounced into the house.</p><p>“Sorry,” they both were saying as Cliff calmed down, just as Harry was finally dressed.</p><p>Harry shuffled in front of his nest. “I put your clothes here,” he gestured to the nest. “Thank you again for letting me stay the night.”</p><p>“It’s no problem. I can make breakfast if you want?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, getting a glimpse of the outside from behind Louis’ back. It was creeping passed dawn and Harry knew he was in for a walk. Liam and Niall would be coming around mid-day and if he wanted to be back he would need to start walking now. “I should be leaving.”</p><p>Louis nodded. “Of course, of course. Here, let me walk you. At least to the border.”</p><p>“Oh I couldn’t possibly-”</p><p>“Stop.” Louis smiled easily at him. “It’s not like I have anything else to do today. And I’d feel awful if you left only to get attacked by another bear.”</p><p>Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Only to the border though?”</p><p>“Only to the border. I’m sure the company will be appreciated too. It’s only about 5 miles from here but I don’t know how far from the border your home is.”</p><p>“Just a bit more.” Harry had never wandered the whole distance so he didn’t know.</p><p>“The walk will be good for Cliff too. Get out his energy.”</p><p>“It might make him more likely to steal your food,” Harry pointed out. “Since he’s worked up an appetite.”</p><p>Louis seemed to think on this for a moment but ultimately he sighed. “It’s a risk I’ll have to take. Come on, we’ll follow the river.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry thought it would have been awkward to walk alongside Louis the couple miles back to the border but the silence from last night didn’t seem to carry over. Instead Louis filled it with knowledge about the area. It seemed he’d - if not grown up here - spent at least most of his youth in this part of Yorvik. He was constantly pointing out landmarks and parts of the woods that had memories for him.<p>It made the entire walk back seem much quicker than it probably was. They followed the river all the way to a knee high brick wall, which is when Louis - and even Cliff - paused.</p><p>“Well, here we are.”</p><p>Harry had never seen the border before and it surprised him that all it was, was this. A tiny brick barrier between their two countries. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at how ridiculous it seemed. “How long do you think they spent building this?”</p><p>He looked to see if Louis found it as entertaining but he merely blinked in confusion. “Almost two years if I’m remembering correctly. But this was maybe a hundred years ago. I think it was my countrymen who started the wall. Not to keep anyone out, it obviously can’t do that, but merely to remember where the border territory was.” He looked across the river and frowned. “At the height of the war though archers would hide out in the trees and shoot down anyone who tried to cross the border, from either side.”</p><p>Harry’s smile slipped and he felt silly. He’d learned about the war, it was why he was engaged to Yorvik’s heir after all, but it had never felt real to him. Clearly it was much more real to Louis. And why shouldn’t it be? He was old enough that his parents had probably been impacted by it. Maybe he’d lost relatives in the fighting, and with it came lessons to be learned. The divide between commoner and royalty was stark, Niall always reminded him, to keep him as humble as possible.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Harry said. He scrambled to think of something to explain his behavior. He didn’t want Louis thinking he was that naive. “I just mean, a small wall like this. It seems so silly now with the peace between our countries. And the marriage.”</p><p>At that Louis nodded. “Yes, the marriage. It will definitely ease tensions.”</p><p>“Tensions?” Harry knew there were tensions - his father always mentioned it - but they were abstract. Maybe Louis knew something more concrete.</p><p>Louis shrugged. “There are always tensions aren’t there? You can’t trust your ally until you know you are completely on the same page, can you?”</p><p>“And the marriage will do that?”</p><p>“Well, no country would want to hurt their own child, would they?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Harry said hastily, realizing what Louis was saying now. With him living in Yorvik the likelihood of Cestrescir attacking lessened immensely. “But you don’t really think Cestrescir would attack. The king - he’s the one who made the initial olive branch. So I’ve heard,” Harry was quick to add. He didn’t want to expose himself after all.</p><p>“He was,” Louis allowed, and he seemed to be weighing his words carefully. “But there’s been a lot of fighting. The peace is fragile, and will be until the wedding.”</p><p>Harry’s stomach sunk and he was reminded of his duty. Even commoners in Yorvik were counting on him. He wanted to tell Louis not to worry. That he would marry Yorvik’s heir - Ludvic - and everything would stay peaceful. There would be no more fighting. “Maybe. Maybe once our countries are married the wall will come down. Wouldn’t that be a nice gesture?”</p><p>That got a smile out of Louis. “That would be a pointless gesture of course, but probably something ceremonial.” He held out his hand for Harry. “Let me help you over.”</p><p>Harry looked at his hand and then took it. It seemed pointless to reject it at this point, after that conversation. He used Louis’ grip for balance as he climbed up onto the wall and then over it. Cliff barked as he left Yorvik and Louis shushed him as he let go of Harry’s hand. They were now divided by the wall, and even though it was only a few feet it felt so much further.</p><p>“Have a safe journey home, Harry of Cestrescir,” Louis said, nodding his head.</p><p>“Thank you for everything, Louis of Yorvik.” Harry smiled and he couldn’t help but reach over and pet Cliff goodbye. “And of course Cliff of Yorvik.”</p><p>“Don’t give him a title. He’ll get a complex.”</p><p>Harry laughed and he met Louis’ eyes one last time. “Thank you again. Be safe getting home?”</p><p>“You too,” Louis said, his voice softening. “Stay away from any bears, yeah?”</p><p>“I’ll try.” Harry paused only a moment before he realized that he’d have to be the one to leave first. Louis wasn’t going to leave until he knew Harry was. He smiled and turned around, beginning the trek along the river back to his cottage.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>He beat Niall and Liam back to the cottage by enough time to make himself food. He was starving from his walk, which took almost four more hours after he’d gotten over the wall. It let Harry appreciate just how far he had travelled by river to get to Louis’ cottage, and how truly lucky he was that he had survived.<p>Niall and Liam didn’t leave him much time to dwell on it, before they were sweeping him back up to the castle. His feet ached from the walk and he wasn’t looking forward to the ride on horseback, but he put on a smile. If they knew what had happened to him they’d tell his parents, and then Harry would lose cottage privileges, of that he was sure. And that was the last thing he wanted.</p><p>Since nothing horrible had happened there was no reason for them to ever know about his adventure. But as Harry settled into his drafty room in the castle that night he knew there was someone he could tell.</p><p><i>My Only Alpha,</i> he began his letter, just like he did every one.</p><p>
  <i>I have been on an adventure! Through a series of events I ended up in Yorvik for a short period. I washed up on the banks of the river just over the border. I am pretty sure I only survived because of a citizen I met. He allowed me to stay the night in his home while I recovered, and then he walked me back to the border this morning. I am very pleased to know that Yorvik has such hospitality, especially when I essentially broke into this man’s home.</i>
</p><p>Harry frowned as he stared at what he had written. Spelled out that way the entire thing made him seem… loose? Was that the word? No. But he definitely seemed like an unreliable, even troublesome omega. Breaking and entering someone’s home? Staying the night with a random citizen? What would Ludvic think of him?</p><p>Harry remembered the tension Louis spoke about, and how you could only trust your ally once you knew they were on the same page. What if his letter - this letter - fractured the trust of Ludvic, and made him consider calling off the wedding?</p><p>No. </p><p>Harry couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>He crumbled up the letter and threw it into the fire. No one could know what had happened. It was for the good of peace, and their countries. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. This was a secret he could keep. Maybe once he and Ludvic were married he could tell him all about it. A funny little anecdote that Ludvic would tease him about.</p><p>For now though. It would be like it never happened.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Sit up straight, Henry.” The order from his teacher was followed by a quick thwap to the middle of his back, somehow the old beta was able to angle his cane to still connect through the opening in the chair.<p>Even though he’d been doing this for over eighteen years he still had weekly etiquette lessons where he was instructed on sitting up straight, eating properly, and being a perfect court omega. And just like the last three hundred thousand lessons Harry still hated it. According to his teacher - Mr. Adams - he could do nothing right. It was demoralizing, and one of the main factors for him running away to his cottage as much as possible.</p><p>He straightened his back, elongating his spine as much as possible while dropping his shoulders. He tried to breathe easier, focusing on being poised and beautiful. That’s what Mr. Adams always said he needed to be.</p><p>
  <i>”How can we expect him to properly represent Cestrescir if he is not poised and beautiful. Yorvik has plenty of omegas to choose from. Henry must be better than all of them,” Mr. Adams said to his parents the day he was hired by them.</i>
</p><p>Harry would not disappoint his kingdom. He would be the perfect omega. It was just frustrating that even after all this time he was still slipping up. Mr. Adams found fault in everything he did.</p><p>The cane tapped the back of his hand. “Good omegas don’t pick at their nails,” Mr. Adams said.</p><p>Harry stretched his fingers out, pulling his index finger away from where it had been picking at his thumb’s cuticle. It was a nervous habit. Mr. Adams seemed to always bring that out in him, that nervous energy Harry couldn’t stop.</p><p>“Much better. You look almost presentable.”</p><p>Anymore praise Mr. Adams was about to dole out was interrupted by the door opening and Niall sticking his head in. “Henry has been requested to dine with his parents for lunch.”</p><p>Harry watched with careful eyes as Mr. Adams judged the time by the sun. There was no clock in his room, something about not wanting to be rushed or pressured when teaching, and whatever he found seemed to satisfy him because he nodded. (Not like he would be able to deny the king’s request)</p><p>“You’re dismissed. I’ll see you again in two days time.”</p><p>As much as Harry wanted to scurry away from the room and never look back, he made sure to move with poise and beauty. Slow and assured motions as he pushed his chair back, accepting Mr. Adams’ hand as he stood up, and walked with his head up all the way into the hallway.</p><p>He only lost the posture once he and Niall had turned the corner. “I hate etiquette lessons.”</p><p>Niall smiled at him the way he always did, soft but with no understanding. “Of course. But they’re important. Isn’t that what you always tell me?”</p><p>Harry found himself frowning. It was something that was becoming more and more common since his adventure down in Yorvik. The agreeable way everyone treated him - barring of course Mr. Adams - was grating. Harry knew that Niall had opinions, he overheard how he spoke with Liam when they travelled to the cottage together. Niall was capable of rolling his eyes and decrying aspects of the court in ways that made Harry blush.</p><p>Of course Harry had noticed that he would always catch himself once he remembered Harry was there, but up until now it had never landed the same way. But that taste from Louis, of what it was like to have someone speak so freely to him… it colored every other interaction Harry was having now.</p><p>Harry realized he hadn’t answered Niall by the time they got to his parents’ meeting room, where they’d be having lunch. He sighed. “What if I don’t think they’re important?” He asked, wondering what Niall would say to that.</p><p>He watched as Niall startled. He probably didn’t expect Harry to answer him, but instead he got that as an answer. Niall looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t think you should be thinking that way, Harry.” At least he used Harry’s informal name. He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Mr. Adams is just trying to help in the way he knows. The negative talk is just meant to make you better, and I think everyone believes you’re doing perfectly fine.”</p><p>Harry licked his lips. That wasn’t… what he wanted. It wasn’t what he needed. He didn’t need the cautious way of talking Niall was doing. He needed someone to speak their mind to him. Someone who would talk to him and believe he could handle the conversation.</p><p>Niall opened the door to the meeting room before he could figure out how to express that and Harry had no choice but to enter. As much as he wanted to slink in he knew he couldn’t. So he straightened himself up and went for poise and beauty.</p><p>His mother looked up from where she was seated next to his father’s desk and she smiled at him. “Harry, come. Sit. Food will be here shortly.”</p><p>Harry greeted her first with a kiss before taking a seat at the table they used for these informal lunches. He’d noticed his parents wanted them more and more as he spent his time at the cottage. He could only guess as to why, and none of the guesses made him feel better.</p><p>“What have you been doing this morning?” His father asked. “Lessons keeping you busy?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “I was just finishing etiquette lessons.” He knew he wouldn’t be able to be open with them the way he tried with Niall so he kept it simple.</p><p>“And how are you enjoying the cottage? With summer coming I think you’ll be spending more time there. No commitments at the court and all.”</p><p>Harry tried not to perk up, though he wasn’t sure how well he did at staying neutral. “I’d like to.” If ever there was a time to mention his trip into Yorvik now would be it, but he knew he couldn’t.</p><p>“I did love that cottage,” his mother said. “It was very peaceful.”</p><p>“It is,” Harry agreed.</p><p>The conversation drifted off as the door opened and lunch was brought in. After everything was set up and the server had left Harry waited for his parents to pick the conversation back up. It wasn’t polite for an omega to start conversations, even with their own family members.</p><p>So he was left disappointed when instead of talking both his mother and father fell into what probably was meant to be comfortable silence while they ate, but all Harry felt was oppressed. He longed to ask questions about what his father was doing, or what his mother was doing, but he knew from experience that those questions were always quickly rebuffed.</p><p>Harry wondered - as he often did - if one day he’d find someone he could be comfortable with. His heart hoped that Ludvic could be that someone but his brain knew there was too much at stake. He wasn’t even comfortable enough to tell his alpha about falling into a river, how could he be comfortable with anything non-surface level.</p><p>Harry picked at his meal for the rest of lunch, playing the role of good, quiet omega, all while his mind whirled.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>If he was ever caught Harry would say it wasn’t his plan to ride into Yorvik. Nevermind that he had packed a basket full of native Cestrescir vegetation that he’d taken from the castle. The garden at his cottage was nowhere near as extensive, both because of his own skills and also his personal tastes. But he didn’t know what Louis would like, and as a thank you this was all Harry could really give without being too suspicious.<p>Once his horse got to his cottage he urged her onward, following the river south. It was a shorter trip on horseback, and he knew that he wouldn’t have to worry about being visited for at least another week, if not more. It gave him leeway with his journey.</p><p>By mid-afternoon Louis’ cottage came into view and Harry finally slowed the pace of his horse. He wondered if Louis was home, or if he was out, and Harry would need to wait until dusk like last time. Any pondering was cut off though when his dismount was met by the loud barking of Cliff.</p><p>The horse reared in surprise and Harry shrieked, trying to hold onto the reins as his basket went tumbling. The hooves came down and Harry had to let go of the reins to make sure he didn’t get kicked. His horse skittered away and he sighed, watching as it made its way to the river before stopping, presumably distracted by the running water.</p><p>He looked down just in time for Cliff to jump up on him, paws hitting his chest.</p><p>“Cliff! What’s that noi-” Louis’ voice trailed off and Harry looked over to where he was standing shirtless, holding an axe.</p><p>Harry felt heat creep up to his cheeks and he immediately looked at the ground, where the contents of his basket were scattered all over.</p><p>“Harry? What are you doing here? Is that your horse? Cliff, get off of him, you fucking monster.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “I wanted to bring you a present. To thank you for the other week.”</p><p>Louis stepped closer to him, corralling Cliff away. “Do you need help bringing the horse in? I think I can tie ‘em up to the side of the house. Don’t really have a barn or fenced in area for it. And what do you mean thank me?”</p><p>Harry was getting dizzy at the woodsy scent Louis was emitting. He was still trying to be polite and look away, especially when he ducked down to pick up everything that had dropped. Luckily the vegetables could be salvaged with a quick wash. “Of course I want to thank you, Louis. You basically saved my life. If you’d kicked me out I would definitely have frozen to death or been eaten by bears or who knows what.”</p><p>Louis brushed passed him and Harry froze at the sensation of his bare skin touching his hand. Louis didn’t linger, because of course he was only walking by to approach the horse now that he’d calmed Cliff down. Harry couldn’t help but watch the way Louis moved towards the horse. Seeing him shirtless only accentuated how lithe he was. His muscles weren’t obvious in the way some alphas at the court were, but they seemed more practical.</p><p>Not that he seemed to be using them as he coaxed Harry’s horse away from the river and into his hands. There he was just using a soft voice and gentle hands.</p><p>Harry looked away and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. It wasn’t proper to react this way to an alpha, especially one that wasn’t his.</p><p>Louis walked passed him again, this time with the horse. “Well, I guess you should come in. I’ll tie this one up and finish cleaning up. You can go inside. It would probably be best to take Cliff with you, before he scares the damn horse again.”</p><p>Harry frowned, looking back at Louis. Still shirtless. He looked away. “What were you doing?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh I’m cutting some wood. It’s fucking cold at night and I’m running low. Even during the summer it can get cold in here.”</p><p>That explained the axe then.</p><p>Harry cleared his throat. “I can always help you.” He built up courage and looked back at Louis. Shirtless. Sweating. He swallowed but held his gaze on Louis. “I’m pretty handy with an axe.”</p><p>“Are you?” Louis looked him up and down as he tied up the horse. “You know, falling into a river doesn’t exactly sell me on your coordination.”</p><p>“I cut my own wood!”</p><p>Louis seemed surprised by that. “Really? Do you live on your own? I guess I didn’t consider that.”</p><p>Harry chewed on his lip, and then he nodded. “It’s my mother’s cottage. When she mated my father they moved to where I grew up, but now that I’m older I’ve moved back.”</p><p>“So that’s why you know how to chop wood?” Harry nodded, eager now to show Louis he wasn’t lying. Louis seemed amused. “Go inside and wash the vegetables. You can show me your wood chopping skills another day. I have enough for tonight.” He paused. “Will you be going back tonight, or did you need to stay again?” Harry… hadn’t fully considered that, and he saw the moment Louis realized that. He laughed. “I didn’t clean up your nest so I guess you have a place to sleep. Though to warn you, I didn’t clean it up because Cliff took it over.”</p><p>Harry brightened. “Thanks, Louis. I’ll show you the vegetables I brought from up north. They’re common up there, and I don’t think they are down here?”</p><p>“Sure that would be lovely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. iv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Lou!” Harry called as he pulled the horse to a stop outside Louis’ house. “You better not have left without me!”<p>Cliff’s bark only startled the horse a little, enough that Harry could soothe her back down before tying her up on the post Louis and he had set up the last time he was here. Then Harry was kneeling down so he could ruffle Cliff’s fur in greeting, allowing his face to get covered in slobber.</p>
<p>Louis stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. He was dressed for the errands they were going to go on, though he had a habit of wearing sleeves that didn’t fully cover his arms. Harry could never risk that style of clothing in the summer, he was likely to come away red as a robin’s breast. Louis didn’t seem to have that problem, he always looked lovely and golden. </p>
<p>“Of course I didn’t leave without you, Curly. If I did then it’s likely you’d try and find me and that’s the last thing we need.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t get lost. I can track you know. Manage to find you every week,” Harry said with an easy smile, the exchange of nicknames making his stomach flutter in happiness. He’d never gotten a nickname from someone before, and every time Louis continued to allow them it made Harry happy.</p>
<p>“You follow the river. That’s hardly tracking.”</p>
<p>“It’s low level tracking.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t count.” Louis shook his head. “Come on, grab your basket. We have a bit of a hike before we get to where the mushrooms grow.”</p>
<p>Harry stood up despite Cliff’s bark demanding more pets. He’d never been foraging for mushrooms before, but for Louis it was apparently normal. Harry longed to ask Ludvic about it, to find out if it was a Yorvik tradition the way Louis explained it or if it was another of those stories Louis told with a sly smile just to see if he could get Harry to believe him.</p>
<p>He’d spent all of the visit two times ago telling Harry about how there were fish in the river down here with teeth sharp enough to cut through a man’s arm. It was only after Harry had started to wonder at his luck that Louis broke down and told him he was lying. He’d laughed at the way Harry had pouted the rest of the night.</p>
<p>Harry shook himself clear of those thoughts. He knew he couldn’t tell anyone about these visits with Louis. It would raise too many questions: why was he with an alpha unsupervised, why wouldn’t he have told anyone beforehand, why did he think this was a good idea, didn’t he know better, didn’t he know he had a duty to his country?</p>
<p>“Tell me again how you started looking for mushrooms,” Harry said instead, to start the conversation flowing.</p>
<p>“Tell me again how you <i>didn’t</i> start looking for mushrooms,” Louis answered easily as he led them down a path built from years of walking. “My grandmother taught me. His family is famous for their mushrooms. They turned it into a business, even domesticated some, but my grandmother always insisted the best mushrooms were found in the wild.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t help but shift a little closer to Louis, nudging his side with his elbow. “Famous huh? Does that make you famous?”</p>
<p>Louis shot him a grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know. Can’t even begin to comprehend the pedigree you are basking in.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t stop the laugh from bubbling out. “I could say the same for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? What is your grandmother famous for? Chickens? Sewing?”</p>
<p>That caused Harry to pause. His grandmother’s family had been old nobility, not famous for anything more than being married to the right people at the right time. He cast his mind around, trying to think of a good answer. “Fish. My grandmother’s family invented fishing.”</p>
<p>“<i>Invented fishing</i>,” Louis sounded incredulous and for a moment Harry felt like that had been the wrong thing to say, his humor landing flat. But in the next breath Louis was stopped in the middle of the path, his head thrown back as he laughed and laughed and laughed.</p>
<p>Harry beamed.</p>
<p>They were interrupted by Cliff barking up ahead and Louis sighed as he caught his breath. “That either means he found some mushrooms or he saw a rabbit.”</p>
<p>“You really need to train him better.”</p>
<p>“I do. He’s an absolute menace.” He shot Harry a grin. “Are you ready to get your hands dirty digging?”</p>
<p>Harry wanted nothing more. He eagerly followed Louis along the path, and then off of it where Cliff was barking happily a few meters deep, trotting in a circle.</p>
<p>Louis sighed and put his basket down. “Please don’t be a dead rabbit, please don’t be a dead rabbit…” Harry couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up as he watched Louis approach Cliff carefully, one hand up over his eyes. It delighted him how dramatic and open Louis was, and Harry loved how his entire body reacted in relief when he saw whatever it was Cliff was trying to show him.</p>
<p>“Not a dead rabbit?” Harry asked, daring to come closer. Though he was well aware of what a dead rabbit looked like he didn’t need to see it on the regular.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Louis called as he dropped to his knees. “And bring my basket.”</p>
<p>“Mushrooms?” Harry asked. He grabbed Louis’ basket as he passed it, Cliff bounding over him excitedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, come look. But watch your step. Cliff trampled a couple.”</p>
<p>Harry looked down to see where he was going. He followed the imprints of Louis’ footprints until he was right next to Louis, in between a ring of mushrooms. “Are we going to collect all of these?”</p>
<p>Louis nodded. His hands were already stained with dirt from where he was carefully unearthing some of the mushrooms and putting them aside. “Put those in the basket.”</p>
<p>Harry got down to his knees, mindful of what was around him, and Cliff hovering nearby ready to pounce on him the moment his guard was down. He put the plucked mushrooms into the bag, but didn’t try to follow Louis’ lead, afraid he was going to damage them somehow.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a lot of mushrooms?” Harry asked, watching as the basket filled up, all while Louis kept digging around.</p>
<p>“No this is about normal, why?”</p>
<p>“How are you going to be able to use this many before they go bad? Do you have a secret family stashed away in that house of yours?”</p>
<p>“Ha ha,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. He paused his digging to look at Harry. “There’s a town about five miles west of here, and another a few more miles south. I bring them there.”</p>
<p>Oh. That… made a lot of sense. Harry knew that commoners had to have some way to support themselves, but he hadn’t considered what it could be outside of sharecropping, or working for noble families. He shifted, eyes drifting to Louis’ dirty hands. The nails had dirt under them from his digging and it was so different from anything Harry had seen before. </p>
<p>He looked down at his own hands. He’d been living in the cottage off and on for a few months now and his hands were getting rougher but he was positive they’d never look like Louis’. Especially because in just under two years he’d be confined to a new castle, married off to his alpha.</p>
<p>“Curly,” Louis said, digging back into the ground. “Mushrooms. Baskets. Come on now. Work to be done. No time to get lost in your head.” He was smiling despite the scolding.</p>
<p>“Right, yes.” Harry scooped up the mushrooms Louis had piled up and put them in the basket.</p>
<p>Louis shot him a fond look and Harry’s heart started to flutter. No one had ever looked at him like that when he’d zoned out. “Careful. If you keep that up I’ll have to fire you and replace you with someone else.”</p>
<p>“Cliff?” Harry guessed.</p>
<p>The way Louis’ face lit up when he laughed only caused Harry’s heart to flutter faster. “For some reason whenever I ask him to scoop up the mushrooms I only end up with about half of them in my basket.”</p>
<p>“So strange,” Harry agreed. “Best to keep me around then.”</p>
<p>“I suppose. I’ll have to suspend your pay though.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t stop the laugh. “I’m supposed to be getting paid? First I’ve heard about it.”</p>
<p>When he looked up Louis was watching him. Silence stretched on for a moment before Louis shook his head. “You’re alright, Curly.”</p>
<p>For some reason hearing <i>that</i> made Harry’s heart flutter even more than it had before. He ducked his head to hide the blush that was creeping up. “You’re alright too, Lou.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Come on, Curly! Get in. You’ll die out there otherwise!”<p>Harry was standing on the edge of the river pointedly not looking at where Louis was stripped down to his drawers, submerged in the slow flow of the river. They’d spent all morning walking through the woods looking for mushrooms, which would have been easy enough if there wasn’t a heat wave currently. It was the seventh lunar month after all, and while Harry was used to the way it could get oppressively hot in Cestrescir he was somehow surprised that only a few miles over the border it was exactly the same.</p>
<p>Louis had immediately suggested cooling off in the river once they were done and back at the cottage, and then he had gone and done just that. Harry, however, was left standing on the edge of the river. There were a couple of reasons for that. First of all he was still smarting from getting swept up in the river a couple months ago - and had that much time past? It didn’t always feel like it. Second was the fact that Louis was stripped down and that made Harry feel uncomfortable. Third was the fact that <i>Harry</i> would have to strip down and that made Harry <i>extra</i> uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Harry!” Louis called. “Get in the fucking water. You’re covered in dirt and sweat and I’m not letting you stink up my house or my sheets so you better get in here!”</p>
<p>Harry huffed at Louis’ phrasing. Over the summer he’d spent with Louis he’d gotten more and more used to the way he talked, always some way of implying things. “They aren’t <i>your</i> sheets, Louis. That’s <i>my</i> nest and if you don’t want me to have it anymore you can always remove it.” The nest he’d built the first day there had remained untouched since Harry started coming to visit Louis with more frequency. On nights when Harry wouldn’t head back to his own cottage he would sleep there, curled up by the fireplace that wasn’t useful on hot summer nights, Cliff wrapped around his nest.</p>
<p>“Just get in the fucking river.” Louis’ words were accompanied with him splashing some of the water up at him. It didn’t reach Harry but he made sure to appropriately shriek anyway.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine!” Harry took a few steps forward, still dressed, when Louis interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Why are you bringing your clothes in? Come on!”</p>
<p>Harry glared at Louis. “Some of us <i>burn in the sun</i>.”</p>
<p>“One of us is a <i>wimp.</i>” Louis shot back.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t have a response to that and he huffed before he started to remove his top. He couldn’t look at Louis as he stripped down to his drawers. Even after all this time, the nights spent at Louis’ house, he’d been very careful about not undressing when Louis could catch him. It wasn’t proper. This entire thing wasn’t proper. But commoners probably did this all the time. They didn’t have the same restrictions that nobility did.</p>
<p>Louis probably thought he was so weird for not just getting in the water. Maybe Harry could put it off as a cultural difference?</p>
<p>He had to admit as he stepped into the water it did feel much better. It was cool, warmed only by the sun, and even the sand at the bottom of the river felt good on his feet. Louis moved further into the river, dipping down so he was almost swimming.</p>
<p>“Be careful,” Harry warned. “You’re liable to get swept up in the current.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Louis said, treading water. “That only happens to Cestrescir omegas who get chased by bears.”</p>
<p>Harry had to move closer to hear him. The water came up to his naked chest and the current pulled at him. He shivered. It wasn’t nearly as strong as it was up by his cottage, the river was slower down here, but it was enough to remind him of the fear. “It could happen to anyone, Lou.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. You’re here. If I start getting swept up you’ll save me right?” Louis winked at him before he dunked under the water, wetting his face and hair.</p>
<p>When he emerged Harry sighed. He sunk down so his shoulders were submerged, even as his feet stayed firmly on the river floor. “I’m about as useful as Cliff I think.”</p>
<p>It was always magical to watch Louis throw his head back in delight. He seemed to find Harry hilarious, and he always reacted like this when Harry said something he found funny. Harry had originally thought he was teasing him, but he realized quickly that Louis truly found him funny. It made his heart beat pick up, unhealthy when mixed with the way it was already racing when he thought about how naked they both were in the river.</p>
<p>“You’re definitely much more useful than that big oaf. You know he’s supposed to be a water dog? Trained to go after ducks just for me. Poor dog can’t even swim. He’s too much of a priss.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. He found himself drifting closer and closer to Louis, always drawn to him. He couldn’t explain it. Maybe it was the fact that he had a true friend for the first time ever. Maybe it was the fact that Louis seemed to be magnetic. Whatever it was, Harry was weak for it.</p>
<p>Louis smirked at him. “Your curls are looking a little limp there, Curly.”</p>
<p>Harry frowned. He reached up and touched his hair. They seemed fine, even though they were a little dirty from the morning hike through the woods. “What do-” Before he could finish Louis had pounced on him and Harry found himself underwater.</p>
<p>He gasped, his eyes stinging before he could shut them, and he lost his footing. Louis’ weight only lasted a few seconds and so Harry was able to come up for air, soaking wet all over. “What the fuck, Lou?” He shrieked.</p>
<p>Louis was laughing so loudly it had caused Cliff to bark from the shore.</p>
<p>Harry lunged for him. Louis dodged, swimming away. He was at a disadvantage though because he was swimming against the current and Harry caught up to him with a few quick steps, grabbing him by the bare shoulders before he could think about it.</p>
<p>They struggled together, Louis still laughing. It caused laughter to bubble up inside Harry and they laughed together as they play wrestled in the river. One of them would dunk the other under the water, and then immediately be dunked the moment they let their guard down.</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t even able to fully register the fact that they had both been touching each other’s bare skin until they pulled themselves out of the river and were lying out on a set of blankets, drying out in the sun side by side. He shivered as he realized their bare arms were touching, his pale skin against Louis’ golden. He wanted to rip his arm away, feeling like he was burnt, but Louis didn’t seem to even notice anything.</p>
<p>Maybe this was just how commoners acted? It was innocent after all. Nothing wrong here. Just an omega and alpha being friends.</p>
<p>He let his arm stay against Louis’ as they laid there together. He closed his eyes as he listened to Louis talk about how he loved days like this, when it was too hot to really do anything but he pushed himself anyway, just so he could cool off in the river.</p>
<p>“It’s one of the reasons I love this place so much. Can’t do this at home.”</p>
<p>For some reason that statement was immediately followed up by Louis tensing. Harry’s brows furrowed for a moment, trying to figure out why Louis would react to that. He realized he’d never truly be able to figure out Louis. He was an enigma, and that’s what Harry liked about him.</p>
<p>So Harry just hummed in agreement. “Me neither.”</p>
<p>That seemed to be the right thing to say because Louis relaxed. Their knuckles brushed and somehow that caused more electricity to spark through Harry than their bare skin touching. Louis knocked his knee against Harry’s.</p>
<p>Another flash of heat went through Harry. He frowned as his stomach twisted up. It was odd but he supposed it was just him reacting to the new experience. What was probably common felt intimate to Harry.</p>
<p>He didn’t realize what was happening until they were getting ready for bed that night. Cliff had been extra whiny all dinner and Harry flushed when he connected the fact that Cliff was whining because of <i>him</i>. He chewed on his thumb trying to judge how much longer he had before his heat started, and if he’d have enough time to get back to his cottage before it started.</p>
<p>“Harry?” Louis asked, standing at the bottom step. “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>He looked at him, debated keeping quiet, and then shrugged. He could speak freely with Louis. Right? What was improper at the castle was okay here. “My heat is starting soon. I’m trying to figure out if I can make it back to my cottage before it starts.” Louis sniffed the air and Harry wrapped his arms over his chest. “What the fuck, Louis?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “You don’t smell too close to it. I think you’ll be able to get home with no problem. Do you want me to come with you to the border to make sure everything is okay?”</p>
<p>“You can’t just <i>scent other people</i>.”</p>
<p>“You wanted to know if you’d be safe. That was the best way.” His face went soft. “Don’t worry, Curly. I wouldn’t take advantage of you. I have more control than that.”</p>
<p>Harry frowned. He’d heard of alphas who had control like that, but it was normally because they were already mated, and Louis wasn’t mated. At least Harry was pretty sure he wasn’t mated. He’d never smelled another omega around here.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep,” Louis said. “We’ll leave at dawn so you’ll be safe.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry came out of his heat alone in his cottage. He didn’t know how many days had passed, all he knew was he was out of water, and apparently Liam and Niall never stopped by. He was shaky and weak, but after he’d eaten he got on his horse and rode back down to Louis’. Louis had been true to his word, accompanying Harry to the border at dawn, never acting any different towards Harry even while Harry felt like he was coming out of his skin.<p>Harry supposed if nothing else Louis would be able to tell him how many days it had been. That was important to know for his own tracking.</p>
<p>Cliff greeted him with his traditional bark and Harry dismounted. “Hey boy,” he said, kneeling down to get his customary licks. “Where’s Lou?” He looked around to see if he was coming around the back of the house, or maybe even from inside the house itself.</p>
<p>There was a splash from the river and Harry turned, a tired smile on his face that dropped off when he saw Louis emerging, fully naked.</p>
<p>He was proud of himself for not shrieking as he covered his eyes.</p>
<p>“Curly! What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t sure if he was imagining the shake in Louis’ voice, like he was nervous. He couldn’t dare look until he was sure Louis was dressed, but he wouldn’t know when Louis was dressed unless he looked. He had a feeling Louis wouldn’t just announce it. “I finished my heat and I wanted to come back and see you.” Louis made a vague sound, and it made Harry stutter on. “Do you know how many days it’s been? I couldn’t keep track.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well it’s been about- why are your eyes still closed?”</p>
<p>“You were naked! Why were you naked?!” Harry demanded.</p>
<p>Louis laughed and Harry finally caved, taking his hand away from his eyes. He was still shirtless but he had at least put his drawers back on, covering the peak of… covering himself, yes. “Why wear clothes to go swimming if no one is there being a prude.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a prude!” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Sure you aren’t,” Louis’ voice went a little soft. “You’d think you’ve never been swimming with your friends or something.”</p>
<p>“That’s. That’s,” Harry fished around for the right words. </p>
<p>There had to be something in his voice because Louis’ face shifted. “I’m guessing you’ve never been swimming with your friends.”</p>
<p>And what was Harry supposed to say to that? Except the truth. “Never had friends before.”</p>
<p>Louis looked at him. “What?”</p>
<p>Harry could only shrug. “You’re my first friend. I mean, I have an older sister,” <i>and an alpha</i> his brain whispered, but Ludvic wasn’t a <i>friend</i>. Not like Louis was. “But she has responsibilities. Family heir and everything.”</p>
<p>“You’ve never had friends before? How is that? Even <i>I’ve</i> had friends and I’m a dick according to most of them.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed despite himself. “I don’t think so. You’re nice.”</p>
<p>“Well what do you know? You’ve never had friends before! Was there even anyone with you during your heat?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Harry wrapped his arms around himself at the accusation. He would never spend his heat with someone else. He was meant to save that for Ludvic.</p>
<p>“I don’t mean <i>like that</i>. I just mean. You asked me how long it had been. No one was there to make sure you ate or drank water?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Well. No. I live alone now.”</p>
<p>Louis kept his eyes on him and then shook his head. “Fuck, Curly. Anything could have happened to you.”</p>
<p>“Nothing would have happened to me. I’m very safe. I promise, Lou.” Louis didn’t look convinced and so Harry took a step closer to him, and even dared to reach out and touch Louis’ bare shoulder. “I’m here aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“You are.”</p>
<p>“Then how can you say I’m not safe?”</p>
<p>He saw the way Louis opened and closed his mouth, clearly wanting to argue, before he decided against it. “Come on, Curly.” He started to push off his trousers. “Join me in the water. I’m sure you’re dirty from the journey here.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“We won’t be able to do this for much longer,” Louis said as they climbed out of the water.<p>Harry shivered as a breeze went by and he reached for the extra blanket Louis had brought outside. It was getting colder at night and Harry was pretty sure he’d stolen almost every spare blanket and piece of fabric he could find in Louis’ cottage to keep his nest nice and warm. “The fall harvest is coming up soon,” he agreed.</p>
<p>“Have you started stocking up then?” Louis asked.</p>
<p>Harry paused. He didn’t know how to answer that. Especially since he <i>hadn’t</i> been stocking up. With fall, and then winter, coming up it meant more treacherous weather. He’d never travelled in the winter before but he had a feeling his parents would not be happy with him traveling during any winter storm. They also probably wouldn’t be happy with him staying at his cottage, so there wasn’t a point in stocking up.</p>
<p>But if he was stuck at the castle all winter….unable to get to Louis, his friend.</p>
<p>Harry chewed his bottom lip as he rubbed himself dry. “My parents like me closer to home during the winter.”</p>
<p>Louis nodded. “So if I don’t see you for awhile I shouldn’t assume you died on the journey here?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, laughing. He was always laughing with Louis. “They live further in Cestrescir. So making it here would be harder.”</p>
<p>“I understand. I see my family too. And they are <i>much</i> further. At least another day and a half. And during the winter it’s even harder.”</p>
<p>“So. We might not get to see each other that much over the winter.” Harry phrased it as a statement but he was also asking permission. </p>
<p>Louis smiled. “Sounds to me like you’ll be spending more time here before you no longer can.”</p>
<p>“It’s like you’ve read my mind.”</p>
<p>Louis tapped his temple. “It’s our connection, Curly.”</p>
<p>Harry repeated the gesture, stomach full of butterflies. “Our connection. Of course.”</p>
<p>“Let’s soak up the sun while we can,” Louis said, taking a seat on the ground and patting next to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. v</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were two horses tied up outside his cottage as Harry came back up the pathway. He recognized them as the chestnut mare that Niall favored and the sandy gelding Liam rode. His heart rate picked up as he slowed his own horse, hoping they had not been waiting for him long. He had been at Louis’ cottage for over four days, helping him catch and then salt and preserve meat for the winter. Louis had assured him that he didn’t need to catch enough to last him the winter, but Harry was more than happy to learn from him. </p><p>He dismounted his horse and carefully tied her up, following the voices he heard.</p><p>“See? He’s not <i>fucking here</i> and I don’t know where he’s gone off to and I’m way too young to die for losing the fucking prince.”</p><p>Harry covered his mouth in surprise. He’d never heard Niall speak like that before. Not only was his language coarse but his voice was high and panicked. Liam’s own panic followed.</p><p>“Maybe he just went for a walk?”</p><p>“Three days, Payne. <i>Three. Days.</i> He wasn’t here when I got here three days ago, he didn’t show up once while I waited, and he still isn’t here. There’s no sign that he’s even been back. He’s fucking dead, or kidnapped, and it’s our fucking head.”</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>“No maybe’s Payne. Just fucking execution.” Niall let out a low whine. “I didn’t even let Shawn knot me. I’ve been having too much fun playing hard to get. I’ll be executed before I know what a knot feels like.”</p><p>“<i>Niall</i>,” Liam gasped and it was the only thing that covered Harry’s own shocked gasp at Niall’s blunt words.</p><p>Both of their heads whipped towards him and Harry watched as their eyes widened. The three of them stared at each other for a long moment before Harry raised his hand in greeting.</p><p>“Where the <i>fuck</i> have you been?” Niall demanded.</p><p>Liam rushed to him, putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders and looking him up and down. “Where? Why? You <i>reek</i> of alpha. Oh my- Niall. <i>Niall</i> he’s been-” Liam whipped his head around to look back at Niall, eyes even wider than they had been. Harry always thought he’d looked like a puppy but now he looked like a kicked puppy, and it was all Harry’s fault.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Harry tried to assure them. “I was just visiting a friend.”</p><p>“A <i>friend</i>,” Niall demanded. “Did you roll around in his sheets? Shit has the sheltered virgin fucking prince been knotted when I haven’t? Are you even old enough to have a heat?”</p><p>Harry flushed but all the time spent with Louis meant he wasn’t embarrassed enough to look down. “You know I have my heats. And of course I don’t… I don’t <i>do that</i>. I have my own nest at his house.” He felt the red of the blush creeping up his neck as he said that. Nests were private things after all, and telling them that he had one at someone’s house spoke more about his relationship with Louis than anything else.</p><p>“<i>A nest</i>.” That was Liam. “Why do you have a nest? Who is this friend? Do we know him? Is it one of the earls?”</p><p>And this here was a moment of truth for Harry, wasn’t it? Did he finally confess about Louis to someone? Or did he continue to lie? This time by more than omission.</p><p>Niall and Liam were on either side of him now, both of their nostrils curling as they scented him. Harry swallowed. They truly thought he was up to something he wasn’t. That he would ever do something like that, when he knew his duty.</p><p>“I fell into the river,” he finally said. He watched as both of them reacted, Liam’s jaw dropping open in worry while Niall sucked in a breath. Harry quickly continued. “It was months ago now. At the beginning of the summer. There was a bear and her cubs and I ran away by going into the river. I washed up on the shore miles down the river, cold and shaking. There was a cottage right there and I went in. The alpha that lives there - Louis - he was kind enough to let me stay the night and warm up. He’s never- he <i>would never</i> do anything to hurt me. He’s my best friend.”</p><p>Both of them were staring at him now. Clearly taking in the story he had told. Niall was nodding, accepting. Liam seemed to have a hold up. Harry held his breath as he waited.</p><p>“Miles down the river? Were you? Is Louis from Yorvik?” His puppy eyes were suddenly piercing and Harry couldn’t look away.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Niall whispered.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Harry was quick to point out. “He’s absolutely lovely.”</p><p>“Of course he is he’s probably thinking about how he’ll - I don’t know - take advantage of your heat and make himself a good place in the world,” Niall said. Liam nodded.</p><p>“What? <i>No.</i> Louis would never. During my last heat he even brought me back to the border completely unharmed.”</p><p>“Biding his time,” Niall said.</p><p>“He’s <i>not</i>. He doesn’t even know who I am! He just thinks I’m some common Cestrescir omega.” Harry’s voice got high pitched towards the end of it.</p><p>That seemed to hold up Niall and Liam, and they both looked at each other. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Liam asked.</p><p>“You didn’t tell him?” Niall asked.</p><p>“Of course not,” Harry said. “We were talking politics and he mentioned the tension between our countries and I couldn’t dare let a commoner know their heir’s betrothed fell into a river and spent the night with an alpha. Think of the scandal. I didn’t even tell my alpha.” The shame he used to feel at not telling his alpha had faded to almost nothing.</p><p>“Your alpha,” Niall said.</p><p>“<i>Your alpha,</i>” Liam repeated, slightly more panicked as he traded looks with Niall. “You still. This commoner. He isn’t. You <i>promise</i> he’s not anything?”</p><p>Harry swallowed. “He’s my best friend. He’s been wonderful to me all summer. We go and collect mushrooms and play with his dog and talk all night long.”</p><p>“Sounds like courting to me,” Niall whispered.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No. <i>No</i>. I’ve been - I would <i>never</i> do anything to risk this marriage.”</p><p>Liam was looking him up and down. “You reek of the alpha.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Harry said, even though he knew it was a lie. It’s why he bathed so much before going back to the castle. “We’re friends.” He looked around frantically before his eyes fell on the desk he rarely used, tucked into the corner. “I still write letters to my alpha,” he said. “We talk too. About…” he trailed off, because he knew what he spoke about with Ludvic was not the same. “We send letters to each other. Here, I’ll even. I can write one right now. So you can see.”</p><p>He broke away from them and headed to the desk, pulling out a quill, ink, and paper. He dipped the quill and began to write, under the watchful gaze of Liam and Niall.</p><p>
  <i>My Only Alpha,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With the fall harvest coming to a close I hope you are keeping warm. It is going to snow here soon I think. Will it snow where you are as well? I feel like from our letters I should know the answer. Do you find me silly for not knowing? I promise when we are together I will learn everything quickly. I have been told I am a quick study. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>We only have another fifteen months before our wedding and I look forward to it every day. I look forward to your letters just like I always do.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Love,<br/>
Your Faithful Omega</i>
</p><p>Once he was done he turned and showed them the letter, allowing them to read.</p><p>Niall snorted. “This is crap. Absolute fucking crap.”</p><p>Harry dropped his hand. “It’s <i>not</i>. It’s. We talk like this to each other.”</p><p>“Well you sound like a bunch of five year olds who don’t know anything about each other. How long have you two been writing to each other.”</p><p>“We don’t. We. He’s <i>my alpha</i>,” Harry insisted. “We are going to be mated once I turn twenty.”</p><p>Niall looked him up and down, and it was almost nice that for once in his life he wasn’t being treated like glass. “If this Louis doesn’t mate you first.”</p><p>“Niall,” Liam said, and he sounded almost tired. “Remember our place. We are meant to trust our prince.”</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to try and tell Liam that it was okay. To question him. Niall spoke up first. “Fuck that. Our place is to make sure this dumbfuck doesn’t die, or get raped, or kidnapped. That’s what we were told when he was given permission to come out here. Check on him, make sure he doesn’t die, or <i>we die</i>. Or did you forget that fucking meeting? Cause I sure didn’t.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Harry said. “I won’t- I’m very careful. And Louis - it isn’t like that. I promise. Nothing will happen between us.”</p><p>Liam nodded slowly. “I believe you.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Niall said.</p><p>“And that’s okay,” Harry said, trying to assure him. “It won’t change the truth.” He took a deep breath. “Please don’t tell anyone about Louis though.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Liam said. “People have to know to keep you safe. What if it had been your parents or another guard who came here and saw you missing.”</p><p>“But now <i>you two</i> know. And I’ve told you. I’m safe. He’s only a few hours ride away. And I can tell you when I am going and when I plan to return, especially with the winter coming.”</p><p>“No. No, no, no,” Liam was shaking his head. “You can’t. I will not allow this. I trust that you are not mating him, but I cannot let this keep going on.”</p><p>“But <i>why not</i>? It’s been absolutely fine so far!” Harry started to shake with the idea that he wouldn’t see Louis ever again.</p><p>“We need to tell-”</p><p>“<i>No</i>,” Harry interrupted him. “You <i>can’t!</i> I. I <i>order you</i> not to tell anyone.”</p><p>They both looked at him like he was crazy. Harry had never once in his life ordered anyone to do anything for him. He’d built his reputation around being agreeable. But Louis was special. Louis was important. He could not lose him. Not yet. Harry still had time to be friends with him.</p><p>“Harry,” Niall said.</p><p>“He’s my best friend. He’s my <i>only friend</i>,” Harry said, his voice wavering. “I will not give him up. And I will stay safe. Keep my secret. If you need I will let you help me stay safe. But I will not give him up.”</p><p>Both of their mouths were opening and closing, like they could not believe him. But Harry would not back down. He could not back down. He waited, watching.</p><p>Niall was the first to nod his head, and then Liam.</p><p>“Yes, my prince,” both of them said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. vi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s hope to return to Louis’ cottage was ruined by a surprise storm. Niall and Liam had convinced him to return to the castle for posterity sake after they had found out, and the day after Harry had a storm hit. His letter to Ludvic had at least gotten out, but Harry had no idea how far the carrier had gotten. </p>
<p>Not that it mattered. His mind was not on Ludvic as he was cooped up in the castle, it was on Louis. Louis, who probably didn’t know why he wasn’t coming back. After consistently coming to see him weekly the silence was probably odd, if not terrifying. He had no way of getting a letter to Louis, or knowing if Louis was aware of the storm.</p>
<p>This of course caused Harry to worry about what if the storm had hit Louis’ cottage as well. Clifford would still need to go outside, and the dog wasn’t the smartest breed in the bunch. He had a tendency to wander off. What if he ran off during the storm? Louis would no doubt follow him, and possibly get lost. From his window, Harry could see that the conditions were almost a whiteout. It would be so easy to lose your way.</p>
<p>These thoughts swirled around his head every day, even after the storm passed, leaving the roads blocked. Any hope that he would be able to travel soon were dashed by another storm coming through a couple days later.</p>
<p>The only positive was that he was not alone in his thoughts. Something had shifted with his relationship with Niall, and to a lesser degree Liam, now that they were in on his secret. Niall was more open with him, talking freer when they were alone, and sharing his opinion - even when Harry didn’t want it.</p>
<p>“Be reasonable,” he was saying as Harry soaked in the warm tub, done with another lament about being separated from Louis for so long. Usually while he did this Niall would make busy work with cleaning around his room, but another side effect of their changed relationship was that Niall decided he didn’t need to pretend to be busy anymore. So instead he was curled up by the fire tinkering through Harry’s library of books. “Say you’d gotten stuck out there with him in this weather. Your parents would have sent a rescue party to the cottage, you wouldn’t have been there, and you would have been presumed missing. When they eventually found you shacked up with a Yorvik alpha a war would have broken out.”</p>
<p>Harry shivered at the thought, even though he knew Niall was being dramatic. Mostly. “There would have been no need to have a war. I’ve told you. Me and Louis are just friends.”</p>
<p>Niall snorted, just like he always did. “<i>Friends</i>. You keep saying that word but I really don’t think you mean it.”</p>
<p>“Not this again,” Harry said, sinking his body deeper into the water.</p>
<p>“Listen, Harry, my <i>prince</i>. I’m going to be honest with you.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t stopped since finding out about Louis,” Harry muttered.</p>
<p>“Do you know the difference between friendship and infatuation? I’m not entirely sold. You’ve never been in love. You’ve never had a close friend.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for rubbing that in.”</p>
<p>Niall didn’t seem to care about Harry’s interruptions. He was very good at ignoring them. “Do you know how many omegas I know who spread their legs for the first alpha who is nice to them because they don’t know any better?”</p>
<p>This was a lecture Harry had grown accustomed to. “Niall.”</p>
<p>“They get <i>hurt</i>. Not like, physically hurt, but emotionally hurt. And sure some do get physically hurt. They allow themselves to be mated or bred and then they’re stuck with alphas who aren’t as good as they thought.”</p>
<p>“Niall.”</p>
<p>“And you’re a <i>prince!</i> You can’t just go around and make that mistake. Not when it’s my job to stop you from doing it.”</p>
<p>Harry ducked under the warm water just to drown out Niall. He wasn’t some naive omega. He had an alpha he was going to mate. He knew it. He would never, <i>could never</i> be unfaithful. He emerged from the water. “Are you done?”</p>
<p>“I’m just getting started,” Niall said, but his tone was easy. He looked away from the book he’d been thumbing through. “You do understand I’m just worried. You’ve been so… sheltered your whole life. You don’t know how the world works. What alphas are like.”</p>
<p>“And you do. You and your refusal to let Shawn knot you even though you love him?” Harry didn’t know who Shawn was exactly, or the whole story with Niall and him, only the glimpses he got from Niall and Liam’s talks, but he felt emboldened by Niall’s openness.</p>
<p>“I’m not mated or knocked up am I? So I’d say I’m doing pretty well.” Niall shot back. </p>
<p>“You didn’t address the fact you love him.”</p>
<p>“Who said anything about love?”</p>
<p>Harry gestured for a moment and then his arm was too cold so he stuck it back in the water. “The way you speak about him! How your voice goes all soft and, and <i>different</i>.”</p>
<p>He caught Niall’s eye and was surprised to see that Niall just looked sad. “That’s how you sound too.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“When you talk about your Louis. I’ve never heard you sound like that.”</p>
<p>“It. No.” Harry shook his head. “We’re just friends.”</p>
<p>“Friends can be some of your greatest loves.” Niall sighed. “Think on it. You’ll see. And you’ll understand why <i>for your kingdom</i> you can’t meet with this Louis again.” He stood up and grabbed a towel. “Now get out of there before you get pruney.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“We’re getting you out of here,” Niall declared, re-entering the room after leaving because he was, quote, sick of Harry’s shit.<p>After three weeks of being trapped in the castle Harry knew he was getting to be a handful. He missed the freedom of being with Louis, and even though Niall and to some degree Liam were no longer treating him with kid gloves, everyone else did. It made Harry feel claustrophobic.</p>
<p>“Oh thank gods,” Liam breathed out.</p>
<p>Harry glared at him. Liam didn’t usually show any cracks in his professional veneer but it seemed like he was beginning to wear on even him. <i>Good</i>, a vindictive voice in Harry’s hindbrain said. He turned his attention to Niall and smiled. “Really? I can leave?”</p>
<p>“<i>The three of us</i> can leave to your cottage. Where you go from there is none of my concern. Fucking die for all I care.” Niall paused. “Don’t actually die. Not while you’re my responsibility, but once we get there I want you to run to your Louis and get his knot so you stop whining so much.”</p>
<p>Harry was used to Niall’s talk by now and it didn’t even phase him. Niall seemed to alternate between hating the concept of Louis and wanting him to come back to the castle if it made Harry happy. From saying that Harry had a crush on Louis and that he was a naive child, to being almost nurturing towards Harry’s longing for a friend. It was strange, the way Niall suddenly was multifaceted, no longer a timid feature in Harry’s life.</p>
<p>Liam took more work to get there, but he smiled more at Harry, and for some reason seemed to <i>like him</i> more now than he ever had.</p>
<p>“Does anyone have a guess as to when the next storm is?” Liam asked, standing so he could pack a bag for Harry.</p>
<p>“The horsemen in the stable think by the end of the week, and who knows how bad it’ll be. We need to plan to be away for at least a month.” Niall sighed at the thought. “We’re almost to the longest month aren’t we?”</p>
<p>“You will not be able to cuddle with Shawn for warmth,” Harry said, nodding his head.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” It was said without malice. “Well Payne, you’re gonna be my nesting buddy. Think if we push all the furniture out of the way we can just cover the floor in the nest?”</p>
<p>Liam looked almost fond. “Sure Niall. Your heat isn’t coming up any time soon is it? I don’t need to be trapped with you being extra clingy.”</p>
<p>“Fall harvest and spring planting. Like clockwork.”</p>
<p>“Small miracles.”</p>
<p>“What about you? Still only the summer equinox?”</p>
<p>Liam nodded. “The medicine I’m on keeps it that way.”</p>
<p>Harry perked up. “Medicine?”</p>
<p>Liam and Niall traded a look, the one that said they didn’t know if they should tell Harry something or not. He pouted, and Liam sighed. “There’s medicine you can take to control your heats, and make it so you can’t get pregnant from mating. It’s helpful in allowing omegas to live with more freedom. We can also mask our scents, but that’s trickier.”</p>
<p>“Why have I never heard of this?”</p>
<p>Niall shrugged. “Why would a virgin omega prince need to control such things? Besides, you already are betrothed to someone else. Your alpha needs to make that decision. That’s the logic I assume at least.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Harry had not thought of his alpha in days now. His head only swam with thoughts of Louis. “I suppose you’re right. But… isn’t this still something I should know? Just to be educated? And my books should have mentioned it.”</p>
<p>They traded another look, and Harry had to wonder if this was something they talked about regularly.</p>
<p>“I think so,” Liam allowed. “But it doesn’t really matter what we think, does it? At the end of the day we’re just a couple of omegas. Even you, for all you have a title. We don’t really get a lot of say in anything. As omegas we don’t get to control a lot of our lives, so when there is something to control shouldn’t we use it?”</p>
<p>Harry licked his lips. Liam was right. He had no control over anything in his life. The only thing he could control was his friendship with Louis. He looked at the bag Liam was packing and grabbed a couple more sheets. “To add to my nest. At Louis’.”</p>
<p>Liam looked at the sheets, and then the bag, before he accepted them and started to pack them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry couldn’t make the trek to Louis’ cottage on horseback. Against Niall and Liam’s wishes he set off on foot, bundled up against the cold and the wet of the snow. There was no cleared path along the river, just almost a foot of snow that Harry had to trudge through. It took him almost all of the daylight he had to make it to Louis’ and he was exhausted by the time the cottage came into sight. And what a sight it was, sitting there with pristine snow around it. Yorvik seemed to have gotten almost as much snow as Cestrescir - their countries not much different.<p>Harry’s smile slipped as the pristine condition registered. If it was so untouched that meant… he huffed as he cut through the snow to Louis’ front door. Like always the door was unlocked but when Harry stepped inside the cottage was dark and cold. There was no fire lit. No Cliff to greet him.</p>
<p>Harry’s heart began to pick up.</p>
<p>Where was Louis?</p>
<p>He dropped his bag in his nest which was still by the fireplace, and he took a deep breath before running upstairs to Louis’ room. He could only see shadows in the fading sunlight, but he looked anyway. Maybe Louis had burrowed under his covers and-</p>
<p>The upstairs was empty. Harry touched the bed, feeling Louis’ faded scent but finding no Louis.</p>
<p>He went back downstairs. He lit a fire, adding warmth to the cottage and some light. Nothing looked out of place. There was no sign of struggle, no sign of a hurried exit. It was exactly as Harry knew the cottage to be.</p>
<p>Where could Louis be? Harry’s mind immediately started swirling with the worries he had had. Had Cliff gotten out? And Louis followed like he had feared?</p>
<p>No that wasn’t possible. </p>
<p>The snow around the cottage had been untouched. Louis hadn’t been back to the cottage since before the second storm. So unless Louis had perished in the first storm…</p>
<p>Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest and he went to the chest where Louis kept his food. Harry would be able to judge how long it had been based off of the meat left. His stomach dropped as he saw there wasn’t much meat gone. Maybe only a day from when Harry last saw it. That meant Louis had been gone from the house almost as long as Harry.</p>
<p>He looked around the empty cottage again, wanting answers. But nothing was coming to him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry couldn’t sleep in his nest. Even with the new sheets that he’d brought he couldn’t stay downstairs waiting for Louis. Instead he went upstairs and snuggled into Louis’ bed, soaking up what scent was left. It had faded in the almost month it had been since Louis had been here, and that made Harry <i>ache</i> with worry. He didn’t know where the alpha could have gone off to, and it was all he could do to stop himself from presuming his friend dead.<p>When he woke the next day it was to a still empty cottage.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know what to do. Should he leave? Should he go searching for signs of Louis? What if he was injured? What if he needed help? Harry knew that there wasn’t much he’d be able to do to help. He’d never ventured much further than the cottage except when looking for mushrooms and even then it was always with Louis as a guide.</p>
<p>Harry knew he was more likely to get lost than find Louis and it hurt that all he could do was sit here and wait. But how long could he wait? If Niall and Liam were to be believed the next storm was only a few days away. Harry risked being trapped in the cottage alone, or worse, caught up in the storm on the way back to his own cottage.</p>
<p>He paced throughout the downstairs, worrying. And as he worried he thought.</p>
<p>He thought about what Niall and Liam would say if they knew what was happening. What they would inevitably say when he got back to them and they found out. They’d question why he was so worried. Why he ached the way he did at the thought of Louis missing, or being dead.</p>
<p>By the time the door to the cottage opened mid-afternoon the next day Harry had accepted that his feelings for Louis were more than friendship.</p>
<p>Cliff’s barking made him jump up, and his eyes were wide as Louis came through the door, bundled up in furs that Harry had never seen.</p>
<p>“You’re here,” Louis breathed out.</p>
<p>“<i>You’re</i> here.” Harry said, and then before Louis could do anything he threw himself onto him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders and burying his face in his neck. “I thought you were dead.”</p>
<p>He shivered as Louis patted his back, standing there nice and solid as Harry scented him. “Why would you- how long have you been here?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. He didn’t want to pull back and look at Louis yet. He wanted to soak up his presence. “I thought you were dead. It had been my worst fear the entire time I was home, that you died in the storm, and when I got here and you weren’t here… Lou I couldn’t bear it. I was so worried. The thought of losing you...”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey,” Louis shifted and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back so he could look into his eyes. “I’m here. I travelled south to where my family lives. The storms are still bad down there but not like up here.” There must have been something in Harry’s eyes that caused him to release his hold on his shoulders and instead cup his cheeks. “Why would you immediately think I died, Curly?”</p>
<p>“Cliff would need to go out, even in the storm. And he’s not exactly the smartest dog so what if he ran off?”</p>
<p>Louis laughed, eyes crinkling as he stroked his thumb over Harry’s skin. “Oh, you have an overactive imagination don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I had a lot of time to think, cooped up the way I was.”</p>
<p>“How long have you been here?”</p>
<p>“Only two days,” Harry said. He leaned into Louis’ touch. “I missed you every moment we were apart.”</p>
<p>Louis was silent.</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip as he realized that there was a good chance Louis would not return the feelings he had. He supposed that was for the best, since Harry could never give his entire being to him. He reached up and placed his hand on Louis’ wrist.</p>
<p>“Lou.”</p>
<p>“Harry, don’t,” Louis whispered.</p>
<p>“Don’t what?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re going to say…”</p>
<p>“Alpha,” Harry breathed out, and it felt <i>right</i> to say. He kept eye contact because he knew if he looked away he’d lose his courage. “Alpha, I sat here and worried for you for two days. And I sat at home and missed you for longer. I miss you whenever we are apart, and I tried to convince myself for so long that what I’m feeling is just friendship.”</p>
<p>Louis was quiet.</p>
<p>So Harry continued. “I’m not asking for anything. I don’t think we can have anything, and I understand that but please. Just. Just for right now. Please hold me. Because I think, I think if you don’t…”</p>
<p>“Alright. Alright.” Louis stepped into his space. “I’ll hold you. But we can’t. Curly, I.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Harry said. “I know and it’s okay. You don’t have to feel the same as me.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that,” Louis said, his voice low and fierce. “I. You have no idea. When we’re apart all I think about is you, and I know I shouldn’t. I know that what we have...”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, tilting his head closer to Louis. “Nothing can happen.”</p>
<p>“Nothing can happen,” Louis agreed.</p>
<p>Harry had never kissed someone before. He had always known he’d save that for his wedding day. His alpha would cup his cheek and press a kiss on his lips in front of their two countries, sealing the peace treaty. He had never truly fantasized about it, never written about it in his letters to Ludvic.</p>
<p>If he had fantasized though, he would have been wrong. Kissing was nothing like he imagined.</p>
<p>Louis was gentle, like he didn’t want to take too much. Just a soft press of their lips together. But they both stood there, wrapped up in each other’s arms, as slowly their lips began to move against each other. Louis’ were chapped from the cold, but so soft. Harry hoped that his lips were just as soft. That it felt just as good for Louis.</p>
<p>They broke apart, both of them breathing heavier.</p>
<p>“Alpha,” Harry whispered.</p>
<p>He watched the way the title hit Louis. His eyes closed, and when they opened the blue color was darker. “Can I come into your nest, omega?”</p>
<p>Time stood still, and then Harry nodded. He tugged on Louis’ wrist, pulling him towards the nest where Cliff had claimed half of it. Louis shooed him away as he settled into the nest beside Harry. Together they shoved the furs off of Louis’ shoulders and curled up together inside the blankets of Harry’s nest. They didn’t kiss more. They just held each other, staring into their eyes, and soaking up their scents.</p>
<p>When Louis pressed his nose against Harry’s neck Harry shivered, unable to believe this was happening. He’d gone from not knowing his own feelings to confessing them. His mind was spinning with Louis. And even if this was all he could ever have, this moment, he was going to take it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The next storm hit the following day, trapping the two of them inside the house. Harry didn’t mind, not when Louis was warm and they were curled up together in his nest. Even Clifford trying to invade his way into the nest couldn’t ruin Harry’s good mood.<p>“We should move your nest upstairs,” Louis whispered that night as he nuzzled against Harry’s ear.</p>
<p>He shivered and nodded. He wouldn’t mind his nest going up to Louis’ room. It would allow the blankets and sheets to soak up more of the alpha’s scent and he’d be able to sleep even deeper. Though he was finding that even with just Louis being in the nest with him Harry was able to sleep better.</p>
<p>It took a couple trips to get all the blankets upstairs. Harry tried to put them on the floor but he was surprised when Louis instead piled them up on his bed.</p>
<p>“Lou, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>He looked at Harry and then at the nest. “Do you mind? I figure it will be more comfortable for you to have like a mattress and our shared scents?”</p>
<p>Harry’s mouth went dry as he nodded. He went to Louis and cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you,” he breathed as they parted for a moment, whispering words he had worked up the courage to say over the last day.</p>
<p>Louis sighed, like he always did, before he leaned in for another kiss. “Omega.”</p>
<p>Harry shivered. That was his new nickname. Louis used it when he wanted Harry’s knees to go weak. “Can we?”</p>
<p>Louis tugged him, the two of them going into Harry’s nest - their bed. It was the same now. The blankets surrounded them, and the mix of their scents was overwhelming. Harry let himself be rolled over into his back, and Louis kissed him again.</p>
<p>He got Louis’ hands on his hips, just as they had been a few times before downstairs. He’d shied away before, pushing Louis’ hands up or away when the beating of his heart became too much.</p>
<p>Not now.</p>
<p>Harry put a hand on top of Louis’ and guided it to the hem of his shirt. Louis broke the kiss, looking down at him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Can you… will you touch me? My skin?” Harry knew his voice was shaking as he urged Louis’ hand under his shirt. </p>
<p>Louis started at him until his hand touched the bare skin of Harry’s waist. They both jolted at the feeling. It was different, more intimate than when they wrestled over the summer. </p>
<p>Harry’s heart was beating in his chest. </p>
<p>Louis’ thumb swiped across his rib and they both drew in shuddering breaths.</p>
<p>“You should return the favor,” Louis whispered. It broke the stillness that had settled over the room. “Touch me in return.”</p>
<p>Harry had never thought about touching his alpha before. He had never considered having an active role when it came to this - intimacy. But Louis was asking him and he didn’t want to deny Louis. Or himself. </p>
<p>His motions were jerky as he pulled his hand off of Louis’ and went to the waistband of Louis’ breeches. His top was still tucked into it and Harry had to pull it out so he could get his hand underneath it, touching Louis’ skin.</p>
<p>Louis looked at him tenderly before leaning down and kissing him again. His hand creeped up higher and Harry mimicked his motions. Soon they were both pulling their shirts off, allowing their bare chests to touch when they kissed. </p>
<p>Harry’s breath was quickening, and even though he was shy he felt himself arching up to keep the skin contact with Louis. Louis’ fingers traced his chest, exploring, and he returned the favor. When they broke the kiss again Harry watched his own hands tracing up and down Louis’ chest, circling his nipples, the brown skin raising into tiny bumps the more he played with them.</p>
<p>Louis huffed out a laugh as he let his own fingers follow suit. Harry wasn’t laughing though. A jolt of pleasure shot through his stomach when Louis rubbed over his nipple. </p>
<p>“Do you like that?” Louis asked, a grin coming to his face. </p>
<p>Harry nodded a little too quickly. “You can do that again if you want.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I will.”</p>
<p>That was the only warning he had before Louis ducked down, his lips wrapping around the nipple. Harry gasped and his arms wrapped around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him closer. He felt embarrassed as his hips arched up, seeking friction in a way he’d never let himself before. </p>
<p>Louis shifted, putting his knee between Harry’s legs and Harry was shameless in taking advantage of it. His hips pushed down and he rubbed himself against Louis’ thigh. A buzzing filled his head, a rush of blood, something. The friction against his cock was heavenly, and some shifts of his hips would have him rubbing lower, the sensitive part that marked him an omega. </p>
<p>Unlike his cock which he’d touch for relief, Harry had never explored more. His books mentioned it, mentioned how alphas would press themselves inside their omegas, how they’d knot them, fill them up with- The books even used filthy words for that part of him, but his lessons had taught him he needed to stay pure. Touching his cock was okay but his- his omega hole- his cunt - was meant for his alpha. </p>
<p>Harry was thinking about his cunt now as he rubbed against Louis’ thigh. He was thinking how it felt achingly empty, how when Louis let him ride his thigh it felt good to have pressure against it.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” Louis whispered against his skin. “You’re okay.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know why he was saying anything but then he realized that the buzzing in his head was the mix of his own whining.</p>
<p>Louis nuzzled his chest and Harry’s eyes went wide. Louis’ hand cupped around his cock as he pushed his thigh harder against Harry, dual sensations that had Harry gasping through the orgasm that hit him. </p>
<p>He could feel the mess he made inside his own breeches, sticky and damp as he continued to ride Louis’ thigh. The first crest of pleasure left him feeling good but craving more.</p>
<p>Louis kissed him, his hand stilling Harry’s hips as the one cupping his cock still stroked the outline of it, easing him through the aftershocks. “I’ve got you,” Louis said, his hand dropping away.</p>
<p>Harry whined. “More.” He reached, unsure what he was reaching for. Louis’ hands? The tie to Louis’ breeches?</p>
<p>“More?” Louis repeated. “Do you? Do you want us to get naked?”</p>
<p>Harry caught his eyes and saw the way his pupils were blown wide, taking up most of his iris. He nodded. “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Louis pulled away, much to Harry’s displeasure, but it was only for a moment. As he stood there undoing his breeches Harry looked at him. He could see the thick outline of his cock and he swallowed as Louis pulled his breeches down, exposing himself. It was hard against Louis’ hip, the tip flushed red and leaking. Harry covered his mouth in embarrassment when he felt himself start to drool.</p>
<p>Louis climbed back into his nest and his hands went to work on Harry’s own breeches. He pulled them off, exposing the mess Harry had made. Harry flushed behind his hands as Louis took him in. He hoped he looked good enough, that Louis liked what he saw.</p>
<p>“Alpha?”</p>
<p>“Shush,” Louis said, eyes darting around as he placed a hand on Harry’s knee, spreading him open. “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head in embarrassment as he moved his hands away from his mouth. He wanted to cover himself. Louis’ words were too earnest. </p>
<p>Louis grabbed his wrists, nestling himself further between his thighs so Harry couldn’t close them to hide away.</p>
<p>“Don’t-“ Louis seemed at a loss for words. He transferred both of Harry’s wrists to one hand so he could grip his own cock. Harry saw the way it was drooling, hard and red, it looked almost painful. He could see the beginning of what he assumed was Louis’ knot at the base of his cock and he swallowed. It was so thick. He couldn’t imagine it fitting inside him.</p>
<p>“Can I?” Louis asked.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know what he was asking for but he nodded anyway. He was not prepared for Louis to lean down and lick away some of the mess he had made.</p>
<p>Harry gasped and Louis squeezed his wrists as he moaned in pleasure. At what? The way Harry tasted?</p>
<p>Then Louis was licking him again, from the root of his cock to the top and Harry could only squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. The books never mentioned an alpha doing this. In one of the more raunchy novels he’d found, an omega had once serviced her alpha like this, but an alpha getting on their knees for their omega? Burying their face in between their thighs?</p>
<p>Unheard of. </p>
<p>But here Louis was, licking him clean, and from the sound of it, enjoying himself immensely.</p>
<p>Harry turned and buried his face in the sheets that smelled like them. He felt his cock twitch back to full hardness, and Louis seemed to take that as an invitation to put his mouth entirely around Harry’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.</p>
<p>He bucked his hips and Louis choked. Harry’s eyes flew open.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Louis was shaking his head even as he coughed. “It’s fine. Took more than I should have.” His eyes were watering but he winked anyway. “First time and all.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the reminder. “Couldn’t tell.”</p>
<p>Louis settled himself back down between Harry’s legs and he wrapped one hand around the base of Harry’s cock. “Here. Let’s try again.”</p>
<p>Harry watched as Louis sucked on just the tip. He could feel the way Louis’ tongue was working him. It felt like he was trying to coax another orgasm out of him, and Harry knew it wouldn’t be long before he succeeded.</p>
<p>His hips started to move again, arching up into Louis’ mouth despite Harry’s best efforts. Louis seemed better prepared, and he took more, and more of Harry’s cock into his mouth until his hand came off it completely.</p>
<p>Harry had a single moment to wonder what Louis would do with his hand now that it was free before he felt fingers rubbing over the folds of his cunt. Louis moaned around his cock, clearly pleased with what he felt. Harry could only shut his eyes and spread his legs a little wider. He wanted Louis to touch him however he pleased.</p>
<p>He whined when Louis removed his mouth. “Why?” He asked as he looked down.</p>
<p>Louis wasn’t looking at him though. He’d shifted up on his forearm to get a better look at what his fingers were doing.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet,” he muttered. Harry felt his fingers push his folds aside, teasing over his slit. One finger pressed inside him, blunt pressure that made him clench down with muscles that he didn’t know he had.</p>
<p>Louis groaned and pressed a kiss to Harry’s inner thigh. His finger kept pressing in, and Harry’s body was accepting it. His eyes rolled back as he saw Louis lean forward. He wasn’t sure he could handle-</p>
<p>Louis licked alongside his finger, groaning again. “You taste so good.”</p>
<p>Harry could barely hear him from how he was buried down there, his mouth on his cunt. The finger slid out of him and was replaced by a wet sucking. Louis’ tongue pushed inside him and he sobbed in pleasure. </p>
<p>He shoved his forearm into his mouth to stop himself from reaching down and grabbing hold of Louis’ hair. He wanted to ride his face the same way he’d ridden his thigh, but he wasn’t sure that was possible.</p>
<p>He might suffocate him.</p>
<p>So he had no option but to lie back and let Louis lick into him for as long as he pleased. His orgasm was building again, tight in the curl of his belly. It was strange. It was like heaven. The pressure building in his stomach, his cock straining as his cunt tried to clench down around Louis’ tongue. He’d never experienced that the times he’d pleasured himself.</p>
<p>His second orgasm caused him to spurt come up his chest. He sobbed around his forearm, body shaking.</p>
<p>When he looked down Louis was watching him, grinning mouth wet with his slick.</p>
<p>“Do you want more?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. He felt boneless, which made it easier for Louis to position himself on his knees between Harry’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Here. Give me your hand.”</p>
<p>Harry let it be taken from his mouth and he stared as Louis wrapped his hand around his cock. His cock was so hard and warm. Louis moaned as Harry gave it a stroke, spreading the precome down over his tip.</p>
<p>“You’re so big,” Harry whispered.</p>
<p>Louis’ hips bucked into his hand. “I’ll go slow. Just. Angle your hips up. And you can help put it-“ his voice cut off as Harry followed his instructions, rubbing the tip of Louis’ cock against him.</p>
<p>He felt his folds part, and he pushed in towards the pressure. The tip entered him and he gasped, letting go of Louis’ cock so he could angle himself better. Louis was moaning as Harry slid his body up, accepting Louis cock inside him.</p>
<p>It felt even bigger than he’d thought it would. It stretched him, claimed him in a way he didn’t know was possible. He hooked his leg behind Louis’ back to keep him close as Louis began to move his hips.</p>
<p>“So good,” Louis moaned, and Harry echoed it.</p>
<p>“Alpha- Lou- fuck.”</p>
<p>Louis chuckled. “Never hear you swear.” He pushed his hips forward, twisting them as he did so Harry could feel the weight of his knot. </p>
<p>“You deserve it,” Harry managed to string together. He was slowly losing it. His cock couldn’t get hard but he knew he was close to coming a third time.</p>
<p>The feeling of Louis rubbing against such sensitive places was bringing him to the edge. </p>
<p>“Shit, fuck,” Louis swore as he tossed his head back.</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes widened as he felt Louis’ knot expand. Louis pressed all the way forward, burying himself deep inside Harry as he came. Harry pressed his hand against his pelvis and he swore he could feel Louis’ knot. They were well and truly tied together. </p>
<p>Louis leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled. “I love you too.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Usually back home Harry would have to appear at the gathering his parents would throw for the new year. This year because of the snow, he was trapped with Louis, and they celebrated wrapped up in his nest, Louis knotting him as they looked into each other’s eyes. It had been an extended celebration that had started with Louis’ birthday a week prior to the new year, and they had spent the week laughing while they made love.<p>But Harry knew it could not last. He eventually had to return to Niall and Liam or risk them coming to find him. Pulling himself out of the nest was more difficult than he ever imagined.</p>
<p>“The snow is going down,” he observed from their bedroom window, that looked out over the frozen river.</p>
<p>Louis hummed from the nest. Harry looked back at him and swallowed at the sight of him lying there, naked. He was pretty sure the sight would always make his heart pick up. “The wind feels like there will be another storm soon.”</p>
<p>“Do you think?” Harry asked. “I never learned how to read the weather like that.” It wasn’t a skill an omega prince should know, and he relied on others to tell him.</p>
<p>Louis nodded as he shifted to his side, grinning at Harry. “It gets dry and a bit nice before a big storm. And besides, we haven’t had one in a few weeks. It’s time.”</p>
<p>Harry chewed on his lower lip. “I should head home. Check on my family.”</p>
<p>He watched as Louis’ smile slipped just a bit, and then he patted the mattress. Harry practically floated back to Louis and let himself be cocooned in their shared warmth and scents. It felt like coming home and he knew the moment he left he would miss it desperately. “If you leave before the storm who knows when you’ll be able to come back.”</p>
<p>Harry swallowed but nodded. “I know but. I’ve been gone for a long time.” It was hard to say this looking into Louis’ eyes. “I can’t stay forever.”</p>
<p>Louis brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. “I know.” He ducked down and pressed his nose to Harry’s neck. “I think I’ll go to my family as well. Stay there until the next storm has passed.”</p>
<p>Harry let out a breath, guilt leaving him. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders and squeezed. “Then we’ll meet after the next storm has cleared.”</p>
<p>“You make it sound so formal.” Louis laughed, kissing at his neck, leaving his scent there.</p>
<p>Harry shivered. “How should I phrase it then?”</p>
<p>He felt Louis hum, the feeling going through his entire body. There was silence then, long enough to make Harry wonder if he had said something wrong.</p>
<p>“My rut is usually the beginning of the second month. Because of that I’ll be back here before then and spend my rut here.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry breathed. <i>Rut</i>. He didn’t know much about an alpha’s rut except that they had them and what he managed to read in his books. “Will… I shouldn’t be having my heat until the third month of the year.”</p>
<p>“You can-“ Louis paused as he pulled his face out of Harry’s neck to look at him. He smiled, stroking Harry’s face. “I was telling you so you knew. If you’d come during that time I wouldn’t want to surprise you.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “But. Alpha. We’ve… we’ve already…” even now he could barely say it, his voice going quiet. “We already made love. How much would it surprise me?”</p>
<p>Louis’ laugh wasn’t mocking, and that was the only thing that stopped him from feeling shamed for his naivety. “Oh, my omega. An alpha in rut is not the same. Are you the same in your heat?” Harry shook his head. He wasn’t the same at all. He was… he couldn’t even describe it. He was out of control, begging and pleading. He couldn’t imagine Louis being like that. Louis seemed to see it in his eyes cause he leaned down and kissed Harry. “Think about it while you’re with your family. If you wish to avoid my rut don’t be here during the beginning of the second month.”</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip, wanting to ask so many questions. And because it was Louis he could. “How are you different? Do you beg and plead?”</p>
<p>Louis’ eyes went wide with surprise. “Beg and plead? No. I’m. I’m aggressive and I want to take and take. I’m worried about what I would do to you, that I might hurt you with how I take you.”</p>
<p>Harry flushed but he didn’t look away. He could have this conversation. “You would never hurt me.”</p>
<p>“Not intentionally but do you mean to get everything covered in your slick during heat?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“It’s the same. It’s a byproduct of my rut. I’m demanding and I would- it wouldn’t be gentle the way it has been.”</p>
<p>“That’s-“</p>
<p>Louis shushed him, kissing him again. “Think on it while you’re with your family. I won’t be upset either way.”</p>
<p>“I’m still your omega?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>The look Louis gave him caused him butterflies. “You’re my only omega.”</p>
<p>“Just like you’re my only alpha,” he whispered back.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry arrived back at his cottage the following afternoon, crunching through the snow. The chimney was going but there was no sign Niall or Liam had left the cottage since the snow. He was flushed with happiness as he stepped inside, though he tried to mask it. He had decided on his walk back that he wouldn’t tell them what had happened with Louis. He didn’t need their lectures.<p>He had not anticipated the way Niall and Liam’s faces would scrunch up upon seeing him come inside the house.</p>
<p>He unwound his scarf and removed his gloves, smiling at them. “How has your month been?”</p>
<p>“Not as good as yours. Holy fuck you reek.” Niall said.</p>
<p>Liam smacked him. “This is bad.”</p>
<p>“What’s bad?” Harry asked. He’d bathed before leaving Louis’, both of them sharing the warm water by the fire. He had been shy but Louis had even coaxed him into riding him inside the tub, the water washing away the mess they made. </p>
<p>“He mated you, didn’t he?” Liam said.</p>
<p>“What? No!” Harry pressed his hand to his neck, his empty neck. He knew it was empty. Louis had kissed and licked but never, ever got close to biting his mating spot. “Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>Liam gestured at him. “Because you <i>reek</i>!”</p>
<p>“I do not! I took a bath before coming here!”</p>
<p>“In what? His fucking come?” Niall asked.</p>
<p>Liam looked frantically at Niall. “We need to fix this.”</p>
<p>“How?” Niall asked. “Do I look like a magician to you?”</p>
<p>Harry could only watch as Liam’s gestures got more frantic. “The Prince got mated to a commoner Niall! We let this happen!”</p>
<p>Niall looked up at the ceiling. “Fine. I’ll get some of the herb.”</p>
<p><i>The herb</i>? Harry thought.</p>
<p>“The herb?” He asked out loud, before he remembered he was supposed to be denying this. “I’m <i>not mated</i>. We’ve just been in close quarters this whole time because of the storms.”</p>
<p>Neither of them seemed to be paying him any attention.</p>
<p>“You actually brought some?” Liam was asking Niall as he ruffled through his bag.</p>
<p>“Go draw a bath for the prince,” Niall said. “I’ll just need to sprinkle this in and it should right everything.” He pulled out a pouch. “I expect to be reimbursed for this, my prince.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at the pouch, and then at Liam pulling out the tub. “What’s going on? I don’t. We <i>aren’t mated</i>.”</p>
<p>“This is a scent masking herb. It will cover up the alpha scent, make it so people can’t smell you,” Niall explained.</p>
<p>“Omegas use it when they have multiple partners and don’t want others to know.”</p>
<p>“I don’t!” Harry said. “There’s just my alpha!” He felt himself getting frantic, but he was frozen, unable to move even as Niall grabbed hold of him and dragged him to the tub. He couldn’t fight as he was stripped down and forced into the tub.</p>
<p>“You sure this will work?” Liam asked as Niall got down to his knees and started scrubbing Harry’s skin.</p>
<p>“I don’t have multiple alphas,” Harry whispered. “I’m faithful. I’m a faithful omega.” He wasn’t. He hadn’t been and Niall and Liam had noticed immediately.</p>
<p>Niall shushed him. “It’s okay. We believe you.” He had a feeling they didn’t believe him. “This is just to make sure no one else questions it though.”</p>
<p>Harry let himself get dunked under the water without a fight, even as it washed away the good feeling he’d grown used to with Louis.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>There was a stack of letters waiting for him when he returned to the castle, and it only made the guilt churn more.<p><i>My Dearest Omega</i>, the first one began.</p>
<p>
  <i>With winter setting in I am beginning to miss you. Knowing I won’t have your letters to keep me company depresses me almost as much as the days getting shorter. The only thing that makes me smile is knowing that with the new year comes one year closer to seeing you,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your Alpha Always</i>
</p>
<p><i>My Loving Omega,</i> the next one started, dated only a day after the first one.</p>
<p>
  <i>I need to write to you. The idea of being separated like this when we have spoken so much over the summer fills me with fear. I am so fond of you, my love, and to be without your kind words for so long. I don’t know what I will do.</i>
</p>
<p>Harry’s hands shook as he thumbed through the other letters. They were all written within a short span of time, and each read more and more desperate. Harry felt overwhelmed as he read them. They were filled with longing and he was hit with the reminder that while his alpha had been pining for him, writing these letters, Harry had been wrapped up in the arms of another alpha, not even thinking about him.</p>
<p><i>My Faithful Omega,</i> the final one started. Harry almost couldn’t continue.</p>
<p>
  <i>I love you. I feel like we need to say this more as we are to be mated soon. In almost eighteen months. We will be together forever. And everything will be okay.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Love,<br/>Your Faithful Alpha</i>
</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip and tried not to cry. How could his alpha write such things? How could he speak of loving Harry when they had never met? How could the letters they’d sent, the letters where Harry wasn’t even truly himself, make Ludvic fall in love with him?</p>
<p>Harry knew love now. He knew what it felt like to love and to be loved. These letters were not it. And knowing that, knowing it could never be love now that he had Louis, meant nothing would ever be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. vii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry couldn’t bring himself to respond to Ludvic. When Liam cautiously asked about it a week after they got back to the castle Harry used the excuse of the weather for why he wasn’t responding.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be kind to send someone out in this weather. My alpha can wait.”</p>
<p>Harry could see that Liam wasn’t exactly convinced, but he had bigger things to think about. Things like if he wanted to share Louis’ rut with him. And if he did, how would he convince his parents to let him go back to the cottage? Niall had insisted he continue to bathe in the herb, so no one knew he smelled like Louis. Which was good, because no one would suspect him of going off to an alpha. It was bad, because what excuse did he have?</p>
<p>It didn’t help that his birthday was at the beginning of the second month. He hadn’t told that to Louis because he had a feeling Louis would use that to say he shouldn’t come.</p>
<p>Harry chewed on his thumbnail, thinking over his choices. It would probably help if he had some sort of idea what a rut would encompass. Louis had said some things but for once he had been vague. Harry only knew one person who would not be vague with him but he didn’t know if he should ask him.</p>
<p>He toyed with the idea for days but the end of the month crept closer and Harry needed an answer.</p>
<p>He decided to be casual about it. “Niall,” he asked as he soaked in the herbal bath water. “You’ve been mated before right?”</p>
<p>Niall shot him a mock-scandalized look from where he was flipping through a book at Harry’s desk. “Little old me? Never! I’m very unmated thank you.”</p>
<p>Harry huffed. “I don’t mean- I meant you’ve,” he fumbled with the words, playing up his discomfort for Niall so he wouldn’t suspect a thing.</p>
<p>It seemed to work because Niall rolled his eyes. “Had sex? Yes. Been knotted? No.”</p>
<p>Harry frowned, not realizing there was a difference. “You haven’t been knotted?”</p>
<p>“Course not. That’s mating stuff isn’t it? No. I’m saving my knot virginity for my mate.”</p>
<p>“But Shawn?”</p>
<p>“Hasn’t promised me the bite. So no knot for him.” Harry frowned. Was he now more experienced than Niall? That wouldn’t be helpful. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Harry sunk lower into the water, thinking what he would say. He was quiet for a moment, and Niall let him be. “I just. I guess I was wondering what it was like. Being knotted.”</p>
<p>“Well I’ve heard it’s fantastic. You get to enjoy the whole thing instead of waiting and panicking to make sure the damn alpha pulls back enough.” In Harry’s experience that was true. He had never considered not being knotted though.</p>
<p>“What about...ruts? Do you know anything about ruts?”</p>
<p>Niall’s face flickered, suddenly serious. “Why are you asking about those?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. The water was getting cool and he’d need to get out soon, but he liked the barrier.</p>
<p>Niall didn’t buy his silence. “What are you planning? Is that alpha...is he asking to rut with you?” Harry shook his head. There had to be something about how he did it though that made Niall not believe him. “You can’t. Especially not for your first time.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Harry asked. He only realized after he said it that it seemed to confirm Niall’s initial question.</p>
<p>He supposed he shouldn’t have been shocked when Niall dragged him out of the water, one hand on his shoulder the other in his hair. He shivered as the cool air hit his skin and he tried to fight back but Niall was surprisingly strong. He man handled Harry, checking him over.</p>
<p>“Still no mating mark,” he said, mostly to himself. “Shame the fucking virgin test is a crapshoot. Probably popped your cherry riding a horse.”</p>
<p>Harry flushed. “I don’t know-“</p>
<p>“Stop <i>fucking</i> lying,” Niall hissed. He looked around, and lowered his voice. “Me and Liam know you’ve fucked that alpha.”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“<i>Stop it</i>. Omegas don’t smell that strongly of alphas unless they’ve fucked them. You’d know that if you weren’t so fucking sheltered.” Harry’s mouth opened and closed, but Niall didn’t seem to care. “We let you get away with your lie because clearly you’re struggling with it but ruts...ruts are serious business.”</p>
<p>Harry dropped his gaze to the floor. He took a deep breath. “His rut is at the beginning of next month.”</p>
<p>“No.” Niall said. “No you are not, in any way shape or form, going. It’s too dangerous. You’ve managed not to be marked up now but ruts are unpredictable. This alpha will mate you.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “He won’t. He’s promised. And he has such good control. He doesn’t even go near my neck.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. He will mate you and then there goes your mating with the Yorvik prince. There goes <i>peace</i>, Henry.”</p>
<p>Harry shuddered at the use of his full name. “I just wanted to know what rut would entail,” he finally said in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>“You’ll find out when your real alpha gets here.”</p>
<p>“Louis is my real alpha,” he whispered. “He loves me.”</p>
<p>“He loves your cunt. He can’t- he doesn’t know you.”</p>
<p>“He does,” Harry said, his voice getting stronger. “He knows me and he loves me. He laughs at my jokes and he’s honest with me even when no one else is. He calls me his omega.”</p>
<p>“So does that prince!” Niall said. “I’ve seen the letters. You have a prince who is writing you calling you his only, and his precious, and you want to throw it all away for some knot?”</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath and leveled Niall with a look. “Louis isn’t some knot. This isn’t a flight of fancy Niall. Louis is my friend. He is my alpha.”</p>
<p>“And how is that going to work out when you get married next year? Or are you calling it off? Ending the peace before it starts?”</p>
<p>The wind left his sails and his shoulders slumped. “I haven’t thought that far ahead. But you wouldn’t understand what it’s like. You get to choose Niall. I don’t have that pleasure. It’s always been decided for me.”</p>
<p>Niall’s face softened and he cupped Harry’s chin. His eyes were filled with pity. “That’s the life of a prince so I hear.”</p>
<p>“Can’t I just be happy for a little while longer?” Harry asked, voice quiet.</p>
<p>“Does it have to be with some common knot?” Niall asked. He looked up and took a deep breath. “Ruts are so different, Harry. He’ll be as out of control as we are during heat. He might even be mean and hurt you in his need to fuck you. He’ll want to claim you. Knot you and fill you with pups.”</p>
<p>“He’s already knotted me,” Harry said.</p>
<p>Niall didn’t even seem surprised. “Of course he did.” He closed his eyes and squeezed Harry’s chin. “Get dried off and dressed. I need to think about this.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be safe,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“You can’t be safe. Not during a rut.”</p>
<p>“Everything will be fine,” Harry said.</p>
<p>It didn’t seem to set Niall at ease but he didn’t say anything.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Louis was pacing downstairs when Harry arrived. His head snapped up the moment Harry came through the door.<p>“Hi-“</p>
<p>Harry’s greeting was interrupted by Louis pouncing on him. He immediately began pulling at Harry’s clothing, taking the cloak off of him and then pulling his trousers down. Harry gasped, the cool of the downstairs shocking him. </p>
<p>“Alpha?” He asked. He tried to sound as non-threatening as possible. It didn’t seem to matter to Louis, who continued to ignore him in favor of helping him step out of his trousers.</p>
<p>“Need you,” Louis said. </p>
<p>“Let’s go upstairs to-“</p>
<p>Harry’s next words were cut off by Louis bending him over the table they ate their meals at. Harry looked back over his shoulder to watch as Louis pushed his own trousers down just enough to get his cock out, and then he was stepping up, hips flush against Harry’s. </p>
<p>He’d never taken Louis’ cock without prep before. All the other times they’d made love it had been slow, what felt sometimes like hours before Louis would finally search for his own relief. That was not the case right now.</p>
<p>Luckily his body had produced enough slick to make the push of Louis’ cock inside him easy. Harry grunted from the pressure and his hands curled into fists. He looked up at Louis’ face and took in the almost vacant expression. He didn’t look like himself. He looked- gone.</p>
<p>The pace Louis set was brutal and selfish. It was obvious he was just chasing his own orgasm, from the way his hips were thrusting with no regard for Harry underneath him, to the fact he didn’t reach around to stroke Harry’s cock. It was up to Harry to reach down and do it, trying to match the rhythm of Louis’ cock inside him.</p>
<p>He only got a few strokes in when he felt Louis’ knot expand and Louis fucked his hips forward with a growl. Harry picked up his pace, trying to get his own orgasm out. Louis leaned over his back, his mouth against his neck, and Harry’s eyes went wide.</p>
<p>He felt teeth against his mating spot. He panicked.</p>
<p>“Alpha!” Harry cried reaching back to smack him. “You can’t!” He turned away, trying to get his neck as far away from Louis as possible. </p>
<p>Louis growled again. They were knotted together and so it hurt trying to twist as he did. Harry caught Louis’ eyes and the dark lust in them made him want to submit.</p>
<p>“You can’t, Lou. Remember?”</p>
<p>He cupped Louis’ face with one hand, waiting and hoping his eyes would clear. They didn’t. But he slowly nodded. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>Harry returned the nod, and then he concentrated just enough to clench his cunt down around Louis’ cock. He watched the way Louis’ eyes rolled back and he felt his cock pulse.</p>
<p>He didn’t anticipate the way Louis would start fucking into him again, despite already being knotted together. It didn’t seem to matter to him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t get his knot out of Harry but he must have been getting some sort of relief because he was moaning and panting.</p>
<p>“Such a good omega. All mine.”</p>
<p>The possessive words made Harry sob as the pressure of his knot pulling against him made his cock fatten back up. He wrapped his hand back around it and stroked until he was coming.</p>
<p>Louis fucked him through his orgasm, knot never flagging. Harry could feel the mess of slick and come that made up where they were tied and he couldn’t resist reaching back and feeling it. He moaned as he touched the base of Louis’ knot. Come was leaking out of him despite the knot and he wondered how full he was from just one round.</p>
<p>He could only imagine how the rest of Louis’ rut would go, and while he knew he should be scared, there was a large part of him that was excited.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>During rut Louis enjoyed Harry being covered in his come. None of the stories in the world could have prepared him for that. It seemed to be a scent thing, if the way Louis kept muttering against his neck was any indication.<p>The muttering was what Harry woke up to at some point. They’d managed to make it upstairs to their bedroom, though Louis hadn’t let them get into the bed proper. He seemed to prefer having access to Harry on the floor. Light was coming in through the window but Harry didn’t know what time it could be.</p>
<p>“Smell so good,” Louis panted against his neck. “All mine.”</p>
<p>Harry groaned. Louis’ fingers were inside him, and he was a little dry from having been asleep. He tried to bat Louis’ hand away and only received an annoyed growl in response. “Sore, alpha.”</p>
<p>Louis mouthed at his neck. His cock was thick and hard against Harry’s thigh and he was rubbing against him, clearly searching for relief. “You smell like mine.”</p>
<p>“I am yours,” Harry said. He tilted his head so Louis’ mouth had more access. His fingers got more insistent and Harry shifted his hips, having them slip out of his cunt. “But I’m sore.”</p>
<p>Louis growled again and his fingers tried to get back to where they were. “Need you. Need to be buried in you.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, but he wasn’t surprised when he was ignored by Louis. He was a little surprised when Louis shifted down his body, putting his mouth on his cunt to make him slick that way. Harry moaned and tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair. His cock twitched but Louis ignored that.</p>
<p>Louis had been ignoring his cock all rut - which made some sense. It wasn’t a hole to bury himself in for relief.</p>
<p>Harry was finding he enjoyed Louis’ mouth on him, and his head rolled back against the blanket. He could be eaten out for days. Louis had a wonderfully talented mouth and he always knew how to keep Harry soaking. In no time he was slick again, though he still felt sore from all the knotting he’d gone through over the past couple days.</p>
<p>He was enjoying himself so much he almost didn’t notice when Louis moved his mouth down. He gasped when he felt Louis’ tongue against the rim of his arsehole and his fingers clenched in his hair as a warning. “Alpha?”</p>
<p>Louis didn’t stop. He licked his arsehole again, and then there was a tentative finger, smearing a mix of slick, come, and spit over his hole. Harry gasped again at the strange sensation, but his cock twitched in interest.</p>
<p>“Alpha, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Need to fuck you,” Louis said, casual as could be.</p>
<p>Harry nodded, even though Louis couldn’t see him. He shifted his hips, trying to bring his exploring fingers back to his cunt despite the soreness. “You’re supposed to fuck here.” Louis ignored him, and pushed one of his fingers inside Harry’s arse. “Oh- fuck.”</p>
<p>“Said you were sore. And this feels tight.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes squeezed shut. The pressure of a finger inside his bum was completely different than he’d expected. It wasn’t unpleasant, and it seemed the more Louis rubbed, the more relaxed he felt, the more he could take.</p>
<p>“Need to fuck you,” Louis repeated. “Need to knot you.”</p>
<p>Harry whined as a second finger joined the first. He was still so slick, it was running down to his bum, and that was helping the slide of Louis’ fingers. “You can’t - Lou, don’t you want me to get pregnant?” That had been another thing Louis had been focused on. He’d wanted to knot to fill Harry with his pups. “You can’t get me pregnant if you fuck me there.”</p>
<p>Louis didn’t seem to mind if the way he kept fingering him was any indication. “Gonna feel so tight around me. Fuck - I can’t wait.”</p>
<p>He pulled his fingers back and before Harry could do anything he was in position, spreading Harry’s legs as wide as they could go. He tried to push against Louis, scared of the pain, but when he caught Louis’ lust blown eyes he remembered the rut. An alpha in rut would want to fuck, and he was going to. But he knew Louis had some sort of control. He hadn’t mated Harry yet after all. “Go slow, alpha.”</p>
<p>Something crossed Louis’ face and he nodded, sweat beading at his temple. It still hurt more than when they had traditional sex. There was pressure he wasn’t used to and Louis’ cock felt even bigger than normal.</p>
<p>Harry was glad there was still slick to help ease the way as Louis began to thrust into him. Other than that all he could do was lie there and take what Louis wanted to give him.</p>
<p>“So fucking tight,” Louis kept muttering, mixed with. “Gonna claim <i>all of you</i>. All mine.”</p>
<p>Well when he put it like that. Harry threw his head back in pleasure as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking it. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take Louis’ knot inside his arse but it seemed he was going to find out. He tipped over the edge right as Louis’ knot expanded and he gasped in shock at how large it felt. His eyes watered as he stroked himself through his own orgasm and the feeling of Louis’ knot pressing against new places.</p>
<p>“All mine,” Louis whispered. “Every piece of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. viii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis finally came back while Harry was bathing him. Harry hadn’t even noticed at first, gently pushing away Louis’ hand when he reached for his neck.</p><p>“Let me finish, and then you can have me again,” he said, dipping the washcloth into the water and rubbing it over Louis’ shoulders. He was tired and sore but still more than willing to help his alpha. He did wonder how much longer he’d be in rut.</p><p>Louis’ hand was persistent though, trying to tilt his chin to the side. “Wanna see,” he slurred, and that made Harry look up. Louis had been essentially non-verbal for the last day.</p><p>He caught Louis’ eye and smiled when he saw an achy tiredness in them instead of the lust that had been seeping out since his rut started. “Good morning, alpha,” he said, and then corrected himself. “Actually I think it’s evening. Might even be midnight or so.”</p><p>Louis didn’t laugh at his joke, his hand still trying to move Harry’s face so he could see whatever he was looking for. “Let me see.”</p><p>“See what?” Harry asked, giving up and letting himself be moved however Louis wanted.</p><p>Louis didn’t answer him as he looked for whatever it was. Harry stayed still until Louis sighed, let go of his chin, and sunk deeper into the water. “Didn’t mark you,” he said. “That’s good.”</p><p>Harry touched his bare mating spot as he watched Louis. “No. You were good about listening to me.”</p><p>Louis nodded before he slid down under the water, wetting his hair. Harry felt his stomach sink. Sure he had been the one who wanted to make sure he wasn’t mated, but for some reason the idea that Louis didn’t want to mate him made him feel like garbage, unloved and worthless.</p><p>He tried to paste a smile on his face by the time Louis emerged from the water. He didn’t want to have Louis concerned about him. Of course, Louis noticed. He came up and after rubbing his face he looked at Harry and frowned.</p><p>“What’s the matter, my omega?” He asked, reaching and cupping his cheek.</p><p>Harry nuzzled against his wet palm. He didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t want to make Louis feel bad. Like all things with Louis, though, he couldn’t stay quiet. “I wish you had mated me.”</p><p>“Oh, love,” Louis said. He pulled on his chin and gave him a quick kiss. Harry squirmed as his front got wet. “You know why we can’t. It wouldn’t be safe.”</p><p>Harry licked his lips and nodded. “But. No one would have to know.” <i>Everyone would know.</i> But. If he had been just a common omega… no one <i>would</i> have to know.</p><p>Louis chuckled. “What about your family? What would they say?”</p><p>“They’d be happy for me.” <i>They’d be livid</i>. He’d cause a war.</p><p>Louis’ smile went soft and he pulled Harry in for another kiss. “My wonderful omega. So perfect.”</p><p>Harry found himself climbing into the tub with Louis, sharing the lukewarm water. They giggled as Louis took the cloth and began to wash Harry, spreading the water all over him.</p><p>“I don’t need your mating mark, do I?” Harry asked as the water started to cool. He was leaning against Louis’ chest, listening to his heartbeat. “To be your omega.”</p><p>Louis stroked his fingers through his hair. “No. Being my omega. Being your alpha. There’s more than mating marks.”</p><p>“But one day?” Harry’s voice dipped to a whisper. “Maybe after the wedding.”</p><p>Louis’ fingers stilled for a moment. “Of course. After the wedding.”</p><p>“There will be peace then,” Harry continued. “So no one will mind if us two were together.”</p><p>“It might even be commonplace,” Louis said. “Once the borders open up.”</p><p>“You think the borders will open up?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Well they’ll knock down that wall won’t they? Our countries will be joined by the wedding.” Louis’ voice sounded far off, like he was dreaming. Maybe he was, just like Harry.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes. “Tell me what it will be like, once we’re mated.”</p><p>Louis hummed. “I imagine it won’t be much different than now. We’ll live here, or maybe… maybe I’ll move up north with you. Probably plenty of mushrooms to be harvested over the border.”</p><p>“I don’t think anyone has thought to start a business. You’ll be introducing us to a whole new world.”</p><p>“Become a sensation in my own right.”</p><p>“As long as Cliff doesn’t eat all of them.”</p><p>“Rotten animal,” Louis muttered. They sat in silence for another moment. “We’ll have a house full of pups, once we’re mated. And every morning I’ll come downstairs before you and make you and the pups breakfast.”</p><p>“Will you?”</p><p>“Gotta treat my mate right, don’t I?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>“One day.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry made it back to his cottage, and then the castle, before the next storm hit, in the middle of the second month. It was a large one that trapped them all inside for days, and left Harry staring morosely out the window.<p>Liam and Niall took turns forcing him to bathe to cover Louis’ scent. His rut had made his scent cling even deeper to Harry’s body and while Harry wanted nothing more than to let himself continue to smell like it, both of them were insistent that he cover it up.</p><p>The lack of Louis’ scent made Harry long for him more. He spent the days thinking about how he was, if he was safe, and how he was coping. Louis at least could go up to his bed and bury himself in the bedding that smelled like them. Harry had nothing. Liam hadn’t even allowed him to bring back the tunic top he had stolen, forcing him to keep it in the cottage. Harry knew, in some part of his mind, that it was the wise thing to do, but the part of him that was pure instinct whined at the lack of his alpha’s scent.</p><p>“I can’t wait for spring,” Harry said to the room at large. “I hate the winter.”</p><p>“Only because it keeps you away from your knot,” Niall said.</p><p>He heard Liam hit Niall with a book before he even turned to look, and he smiled faintly. “I miss my alpha dearly.”</p><p>“Go channel those feelings into a letter to your prince,” Liam said. He, at least, had learned not to call Ludvic Harry’s alpha anymore.</p><p>Harry sighed and looked at the paper in front of him. That was always Liam’s suggestion. Using his feelings for Louis and putting them towards Ludvic. But Harry couldn’t bring himself to do that. It wasn’t fair to anyone: Ludvic, Louis, or himself.</p><p>The whole situation made it even harder to write to the prince. Harry didn’t know what to say, and it felt like it burned to have to write his customary greeting and parting. </p><p>
  <i>My Only Alpha,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I have fallen in love with someone else. A commoner. A man of your people. I’m sorry. I will never be yours.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your Faithful Omega</i>
</p><p>For some reason Harry suspected that would not go over very well. He rested his chin on his palm and he turned his gaze back towards the winter. “Louis has promised to take me swimming more often this summer,” Harry said. “We used to only swim to cool off after collecting mushrooms. But now he wants to go further down the river. He says it breaks off into a lake, and we can swim there.”</p><p>Harry heard Niall groan but he didn’t let it interrupt his daydream of the future. It wasn’t a permanent future and Harry was going to enjoy what he could have for now.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry woke up with a pounding headache. He whined as he curled up in his bed, feeling a wave of sick hit him. He allowed himself to lie there in bed, instead of getting up as he normally would. That was how Niall found him an hour or so later, and he tutted as he ran his hand over Harry’s forehead.<p>“Stupid winter bugs,” Niall muttered. “It’s sweeping through the stables right now.”</p><p>Harry whined low in his throat. “I feel sick.”</p><p>“Of course you do. One of those couple day things I’d reckon.”</p><p>“But the weather is supposed to be clearing.”</p><p>Harry managed to crack an eye open enough to see Niall nod. “For a few days, yes. And then there’ll be another storm. Maybe the last of the season.”</p><p>Harry shut his eyes against the bubbling of his stomach. “I’d wanted to go to the cottage.”</p><p>Niall sighed. “Of course you did. But you’re not going anywhere. Not until this bug passes. Wouldn’t want to get Louis sick, would you?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by him dry heaving. Niall’s fingers didn’t leave his hair, calming him through wave after wave of his stomach turning.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>His cold luckily faded out over the next couple days, just in time for the next storm, which meant he was still stuck in the castle.<p>“It’s not so bad, getting time to clear your head, is it?” Liam asked. </p><p>“I don’t need time to clear my head,” Harry said. He was wrapped up in blankets, curled up in his bed. While he’d felt fine that morning, as the day had worn on he’d gotten more and more tired. Niall blamed the short days. “I need more time to spend with my alpha.” Liam sighed, and Harry knew there was a lecture coming soon. He didn’t want to hear it. “You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” Liam said. “I will never be in your position. I’m not betrothed to someone else, and I don’t feel like my marriage to them holds the balance of an entire country in its hands.”</p><p>“You’re mocking me, aren’t you?” Harry asked, pouting, even as his stomach started to rumble.</p><p>“Never, my prince. I want you to know that Niall and I, we… over the weeks we’ve had time to talk. And please remember, we’ve kept your secret so far. Even though it’s our job to keep you safe.”</p><p>“I’ve told you-”</p><p>“Louis would never hurt you, I know. But what if something had happened during his rut? Like you’d been mated, or injured, or-” Liam cut himself off by biting his lip.</p><p>Harry watched as his eyes darted over to him, and then towards the tub. He continued to watch as Liam rushed out of the room, only to return with two buckets so he could begin filling the bath. “Liam? I took a bath last night.”</p><p>“You’ve had the sweats though, haven’t you?” Liam asked, voice almost frantic. “From your fever?”</p><p>Harry frowned and touched his forehead. “I didn’t have a fever, I didn’t think? Should I call for a nurse? Niall didn’t seem to think I needed one.”</p><p>“Niall, yes Niall. That fucker,” Liam muttered as he left the room again.</p><p>It took him four more trips to fill up the tub enough for Harry to get in, though he hesitated. Liam was acting strange, exemplified by the way he ushered Harry out of bed and into the tub, grabbing a cloth and scrubbing at his skin,</p><p>“You didn’t add the herb,” Harry pointed out, but Liam didn’t pay him any attention. He was focused on his task of bathing Harry apparently.</p><p>Harry sunk into the warm water and let Liam do whatever he wanted. The water was calming for him and if it made Liam feel better to scrub him clean of Louis’ scent then so be it. He only opened his eyes when Niall walked in, and closed the door, though he shut it when the two of them started talking like he wasn’t there.</p><p>“Did you know?” Liam demanded.</p><p>“Did I know what?”</p><p>“You can’t <i>keep secrets like this from me</i>.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Payne. I just got here.”</p><p>Liam stood up, sloshing the water. “Were you just waiting until you got your hands on The Drink?”</p><p>Harry cracked an eye open when he heard Niall gasp and he looked back and forth between the two of them. Niall with his jaw hanging open, and Liam looking furious. </p><p>He frowned and rubbed his chest. “What’s The Drink?” He asked, just to break the tension.</p><p>It didn’t seem to work.</p><p>“I. I didn’t know,” Niall whispered. Harry could see his nostrils flaring like he was scenting something. “I thought he’d caught the cold that was going through the stables. Honest. I wouldn’t have. I would <i>never</i> have kept this from you, Liam. We promised we’d be in this together. And I sure wouldn’t get The Drink without telling you.”</p><p>“But can you get it?”</p><p>“Of course I can get it.”</p><p>Harry pulled himself out of the tub. “Excuse me. What’s The Drink?” Both of their eyes snapped to him, and he felt exposed as they looked him up and down. He covered himself with his hands, and then realized that was ridiculous. He dropped them and tried to stand tall, gathering all his training to remember his place as a Prince. “Explain.”</p><p>Niall snorted, and he looked back at Liam. “You know, Harry. A mating mark isn’t the only thing an alpha can leave an omega after a rut.”</p><p>Harry blinked. What did that mean? “What do you mean?”</p><p>Liam turned to look at him, and he seemed almost sad. “Didn’t Mr. Adams teach you about heats and ruts?”</p><p>“What? <i>No</i>. That wasn’t his job.”</p><p>“So. No one ever taught you about them… did they?” Niall asked.</p><p>“Niall, you know I didn’t know anything that weren’t in my books. That’s why I’d asked you.”</p><p>Niall and Liam shared a look. “And Louis. He didn’t… wear anything?”</p><p>“What would he wear?” Harry’s voice got more and more frantic the less helpful they were.</p><p>Liam seemed to be the one who was brave enough to speak freely first. “You’re pregnant, Harry.” Harry felt himself freeze up. “I can smell it in your scent.” He shook his head. “It’s why you’re sick too.”</p><p>“No,” he whispered. “No, no, no. I’m. I can’t be. <i>I can’t</i>. Omegas only get pregnant during their heats, after being mated.”</p><p>Niall snorted. “That’s a load of shit.”</p><p>Harry stared at them, waiting to be told it was all a joke. “But that’s what heats are for. That’s. That’s what I read. And besides, you can only get pregnant from your mate!</p><p>“Harry, I’m going to be completely honest with you. That is the biggest lie anyone has ever told you, and whoever said that is a moron.”</p><p>“But it’s in all the books,” Harry whispered.</p><p>“And the books lied,” Niall said.</p><p>Harry jumped as he felt Liam touch his bare arm. “Here. Let’s get you back in the water with some of the herb. Your scent is very obvious.”</p><p>“What am I going to do?” Harry asked, even as he let Liam put him back in the tub.</p><p>“I don’t know, my prince,” Liam said, edging back to formality as he sprinkled a good helping of the herb into the water. “You never spoke with Louis about the possibility of this?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “We’ve talked about,” his voice dipped so quiet he knew Liam could barely hear him, “mating, and pups. But it was never. It was in the future. After the wedding.”</p><p>Liam nodded as he ran the wash cloth over Harry’s shoulders. “He never mentioned to you that this could happen?”</p><p>“No. Should he have?”</p><p>“Yes,” Niall said, just as Liam said, “no. Alphas sometimes don’t know these things because we omegas take care of ourselves.”</p><p>“What’s going to happen?” Harry asked.</p><p>They both were silent as they continued to bathe him. It wasn’t until after they’d pulled him from the tub and wrapped him up in his blankets again that they finally spoke.</p><p>“There’s a drink. It’s a mix of herbs that will make it so you are no longer pregnant,” Liam said. “Niall can get you it.”</p><p>Harry looked up, wide eyed. “What?” His hands found his stomach underneath the mess of blankets and rubbed over his belly button. He couldn’t feel anything different yet, and with his scent covered up he couldn’t even smell a difference. “But. Louis doesn’t even know.”</p><p>“And he won’t have to if you don’t want,” Liam promised.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No. No. Louis. He needs to know. He’ll know what to do.”</p><p>He heard Niall sigh and he braced himself for a fight. He ducked his head into his chest and curled up on himself. He couldn’t handle a fight right now. The energy had left him with the shock of the news.</p><p>“You can’t wait much longer,” Niall said. “It’s been almost a month since his rut. Soon it will be too late to take The Drink.”</p><p>“I need to talk to Louis,” Harry repeated. He would stand firm on this.</p><p>There was silence for a long while, and Harry could only imagine the conversation Niall and Liam were having with their eyes. Finally Liam spoke up. “We’ll leave for the cottage the moment the roads are clear.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Harry was relieved when he saw smoke coming from the chimney of Louis’ cottage. The snow around the house was practically pristine and he had worried that Louis had stayed wherever his family was. He trekked through the snow the rest of the way to the door and made his way inside without knocking.<p>The smell of cooking stew mixed with Louis’ scent filled his nostrils and Harry sighed. He hadn’t smelled his alpha in over a month. Clifford barked and came barrelling down the stairs and Harry smiled, kneeling down to ruffle his fur.</p><p>“Hello there, boy,” Harry said, letting himself get licked.</p><p>Louis’ footsteps weren’t far behind and he got the sight of his alpha for the first time since early last month. “Harry,” Louis said his name with reverence. “I’d wondered when I’d get to see you again.”</p><p>Harry stood up and opened his arms. Louis rushed for him, helping him push off his heavy outer coat before he buried his face in Harry’s neck, scenting him. Harry returned the favor, breathing in a sigh of relief as his alpha wrapped around him.</p><p>“You smell divine.”</p><p>Harry giggled. “I smell like sweat. It was very warm in that coat walking here.”</p><p>Louis shook his head. “Your scent had faded upstairs. I missed it so much.” He pulled himself out of Harry’s neck long enough to give him a kiss. Harry moaned in appreciation, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. “How long do I have you for?” Louis asked once he pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>“As long as you want,” Harry answered, opening his eyes. That wasn’t true. Niall and Liam said he’d only have a week and then they wanted him to come back to at least the cottage to figure out what to do next. It all depended on Louis though.</p><p>“Forever then,” Louis said, looking satisfied.</p><p>Harry giggled, ducking forward so he could nuzzle Louis’ neck again. “Of course, alpha.”</p><p>Louis groaned and rubbed his hands up and down his back. “There’s just something about your scent.”</p><p>Harry nodded. Niall and Liam had said Louis would be able to tell, though it seemed like he wasn’t sure what he was smelling just yet. He supposed it would be better to get it out of the way first, instead of waiting. “I have- I need to tell you something, Louis.”</p><p>Louis seemed to pause and look him up and down. He reached down to his wrist and gave it a tug. “Come to bed with me. Tell me there.”</p><p>Harry followed him upstairs and allowed Louis to undress him before pushing him into the bed. The components of his nest were still there, though they smelled much like Louis than they did of Harry. “Wrapping yourself up in my nest?”</p><p>“Every night,” Louis said, joining him after he too got undressed. He pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck and Harry could feel him smile as he got goosebumps.</p><p>“Alpha,” Harry breathed.</p><p>“Tell me,” Louis whispered. “Tell me what you need to. It can’t be something awful.”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and leaned back, putting his hand on Louis’ chest. He looked into his eyes to find the courage to say the words. “When we shared your rut. I didn’t know this, but there was a chance for me to get pregnant.”</p><p>He braced himself for Louis to tell him he knew that but Louis’ eyes just went wide as he breathed out a, “What?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “I’d...never been told that. So I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Louis whispered. It took him another second to collect himself. “Does that mean?”</p><p>“The difference in my scent is the pregnancy,” Harry whispered back.</p><p>Louis let out a breath. They stared at each other for a moment until Louis pressed his forehead to Harry’s. “Oh, omega. <i>Pregnant</i>.”</p><p>“Pregnant,” Harry agreed.</p><p>“Pups.”</p><p>“Pups.”</p><p>“Just like we dreamed.”</p><p>Harry nodded as he closed his eyes in relief. He wouldn’t need Niall’s drink based on Louis’ reaction. He didn’t know what would happen with this decision. He couldn’t know how it would end, but he knew that he was going to hold onto this for as long as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean <i>you’re keeping it</i>?” Niall asked once Harry returned to the cottage. “You can’t <i>keep it</i>.” He spun towards Liam and gestured wildly. “Liam! Tell him! He can’t keep it!”</p>
<p>“Niall,” Harry said, beginning to feel tired. The walk had taken more out of him than he expected. He had a feeling he’d need to start riding a horse consistently to see Louis in the coming months.</p>
<p>Niall didn’t seem to care for whatever he had to say because he just repeated, “<i>Liam</i>.”</p>
<p>“If the prince wants to keep his baby we can’t force him.”</p>
<p>“Of course we can, he’s a prince, pregnant with a commoner’s baby. We are his babysitters.” Harry was mildly offended while Liam looked pained at that, and Niall sighed. “Trusted advisers. We are meant to advise him and then force him to take our advice!”</p>
<p>When neither of them said anything Niall threw his hands up in the air.</p>
<p>“Tell me! Oh wise and knowing Prince. How are you going to keep this baby a secret? How are you going to keep this pregnancy a secret?”</p>
<p>He turned his full attention to Harry, who swallowed and straightened his shoulders. He had been thinking about this the entire walk back from Louis’. “I’ll spend the spring and summer here in the cottage, or with Louis, like I did last year. No one noticed anything amiss last year so they won’t this year. If I have to go back to the castle I can bathe in the scent covering herb.”</p>
<p>Niall hummed. “And what about your stomach? Do you expect it to just hide away? Maybe you know of a magical stomach hiding herb?”</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip. “Clothes can help conceal it, yes? We say I have a cold, in the winter.”</p>
<p>“And if that works, how will you give birth? Should we call up one of the nursemaids? Let someone else in on your secret?” Niall’s voice was getting frantic. “You know they do checks! Things to make sure the baby is okay! How will you have those?”</p>
<p>At that Harry stumbled. He had just thought, “Don’t you two know about that?”</p>
<p>Niall laughed, eyes wide and panicked. “<i>No</i> that requires training. We don’t have-“</p>
<p>“I have some,” Liam interrupted Niall. Both of them turned to him, and he shrugged. “When you started seeing Louis I began to prepare for all the outcomes. I spent the winter studying under one of the omega nurses in the castle. Informally of course, just a few questions here and there but, I have some knowledge and I’ll gain more as the time goes on.”</p>
<p>“You thought this would happen?” Niall asked.</p>
<p>“Of course not. But it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” Liam gave a tentative smile towards Harry. “Niall is right though. What will happen after all that? Who will care for the baby?”</p>
<p>“Me and Louis of course.”</p>
<p>“But what about when you get married? What then?”</p>
<p>Harry fidgeted and he placed his hand over his stomach, rubbing his baby. “I’ll explain everything to Louis before I leave. So he knows the truth.”</p>
<p>That didn’t seem to satisfy either of them. Maybe because they could hear how indecisive he was about following through with that.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“I don’t know if I like you riding all the way out here,” Louis said as Harry pulled his horse to a stop. He hadn’t been going very fast, his growing tummy bouncing uncomfortably when the horse went too fast.<p>“Would you rather I walk, my alpha?” Harry asked, dismounting right into Louis’ arms.</p>
<p>Louis brought him in for a kiss, his hand rubbing over his belly as he greeted him. “Of course not, my omega.” He smiled as he said it. “But what would your midwife say about you riding here?”</p>
<p>Harry’s face fell a little as he tried to figure out how best to answer that. He didn’t want to lie to Louis, and tell him his midwife said it was fine when he didn’t even have a midwife. That would possibly hurt the baby and he didn’t want that to happen. Louis seemed to notice his hesitancy and he frowned. “Curly, does your midwife know you ride here?”</p>
<p>“It’s more… I don’t have a midwife?” At the way Louis’ face shifted he quickly tried to come up with a better explanation. “My cousin is a midwife in training, and I’m his first patient, and I trust him, so he’s not <i>technically</i> one yet, but he’s helping me and…” Louis’ face softened in understanding and he nodded.</p>
<p>“Does your cousin know about us?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded carefully. “He knows that my alpha is from Yorvik and that we’re waiting to mate until after the royal wedding.”</p>
<p>Louis cupped his chin and let his thumb travel down and stroke over his neck. Harry shivered at the possessive gesture and he stepped closer into Louis’ space, tilting his head so more of his neck was exposed. “I like knowing you tell people you have an alpha.”</p>
<p>“I’d tell everyone if I could,” Harry breathed out. “Let everyone know you’re my mate and that I’m carrying your child.”</p>
<p>“Soon,” Louis promised.</p>
<p>“Next year,” Harry agreed and Louis’ smile grew wider.</p>
<p>“Yes, next year. Now come on inside, and see what I got for you.”</p>
<p>Clifford greeted them both with a bark as Louis brought him inside to the warm smell of cooked meat. Harry’s eyes settled on the frankly obscenely large roast that rested on the counter and they went wide with surprise.</p>
<p>“Lou, that’s so big.” Louis laughed. He whipped his head around to look at Louis. “How are the two of us supposed to eat that much?”</p>
<p>“I figure it can keep for a couple days,” Louis said as he guided Harry to the small table he’d pulled together. They rarely ate at such a formal setting but it seemed Louis wanted to do something special for them tonight. “Besides, you are eating for two, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Harry blushed and he rubbed his tummy. “I suppose I am.”</p>
<p>Louis plated up a couple cuts of meat and added a side of roasted vegetables, before putting it in front of Harry.</p>
<p>“Louis, this is too much. Where did you even find this?” It took Louis a moment to answer and when Harry looked away from his plate he saw his back was turned. “Alpha?”</p>
<p>Louis cleared his throat. “I told you. I got it at the market in the village. A farmer from further south had just slaughtered some cows. And that’s not all I got.” He was smiling as he turned around to show a mini chocolate cake on a tray.</p>
<p>Harry’s stomach grumbled at the sight of it. “You got a chocolate cake.”</p>
<p>“I did get a chocolate cake,” Louis agreed.</p>
<p>“Where- why?”</p>
<p>“Can’t I spoil my dear, pregnant omega?”</p>
<p>Harry looked from the cake to Louis and back again, his stomach still making noises. “Of course you can.”</p>
<p>“Then that’s all you needed to know,” Louis said as he put the cake back down on the counter and picked up his own plate. Before he sat down he came to Harry and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you. I will do anything for you, my love.”</p>
<p>Harry blushed as he leaned into Louis. “I love you too. I’m glad you’re my alpha.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad too,” Louis said. “Enjoy your food. I can always get more if you like it that much.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>After a summer spent with Louis, being spoiled and taken care of by his alpha, Niall had finally convinced him he needed to make an appearance at the castle as fall began to roll in. That had been easier said than done with the heavy belly he was sporting at almost seven months.<p>Instead of the tight fitting waist coats that were fashionable, Liam and Niall covered him in a cloak, passing it off as an up and coming style that Harry was trying out. No one commented on it, and Harry was pretty sure Niall worked himself into a panic over nothing. He’d known that he would be able to get away with hiding his pregnancy.</p>
<p>The thing that surprised him was that instead of a stack of letters from Ludvic all he had was three, one for each month of the summer, and each one shorter than the previous one.</p>
<p>They all began the same way:</p>
<p>
  <i>My dear Omega.</i>
</p>
<p>The contents of the first letter was the longest, where Ludvic talked about his plans for the summer - horseback riding, lessons, court ordeals. He asked what Harry was planning on doing for the summer, and ended the letter with <i>Your Alpha Always.</i></p>
<p>The second letter didn’t even address Harry’s lack of reply, instead barrelling forward with short details on Ludvic’s lazy summer afternoons and how hot the weather was. He commented on the idea that Harry might be uncomfortable in the heat and asked how Harry liked to handle hot weather. He signed off the letter with <i>Your loving Alpha</i>.</p>
<p>The final letter was only a few sentences, and Harry found himself going back to it at least once a day because it was such an odd letter.</p>
<p>
  <i>With the harvest drawing near I am looking forward to the cooler weather. I find myself missing summer when it is gone, and missing cooler weather when it is finally summer. I believe that pattern will begin again, but I will enjoy the cold while I can.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your Alpha.</i>
</p>
<p>There was so much wrong with the letter that Harry didn’t even know where to begin. He rubbed his hand over the baby, feeling them move around as he stared at the letter.</p>
<p>“You’ll set the letter on fire if you aren’t careful, my prince,” Liam said. His voice was kind as he came up behind Harry and took the letter from him. “And if you keep reading it your heart rate will go up, which means the baby will be under stress. Which is the last thing you want, right?”</p>
<p>Harry sighed. “It is.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now let me check on your pup.” Liam tugged off his robe and led Harry back to his bed so he could begin his exam.</p>
<p>Over the course of the pregnancy Liam had gotten more comfortable with his job and skills. At this point he was able to tell where the baby was by touch alone, measuring out the head and length by hand. He still needed to consult his book to see what it all meant but Harry felt confident he would be able to safely assist Harry in delivering his pup.</p>
<p>“We should start talking about that,” Liam muttered as his hands pressed along Harry’s belly. “The head should shift down soon.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes I think it is. I can feel them kicking me in the ribs,” Harry said. “And talk about what? My delivery?”</p>
<p>“Well you can’t exactly do it here.”</p>
<p>Harry frowned. “Of course not. I thought the plan was for me to leave for the cottage at the end of the month and not return until the new year?”</p>
<p>Liam nodded. “It is, but how am I supposed to deliver your pup if you’re with your alpha?”</p>
<p>“Oh. You. You want to come to our home.”</p>
<p>The look he gave Harry was indulgent. “Yes my prince. I need to come to your home.”</p>
<p>Harry shifted under his hands. “I told him you were my cousin.” Liam arched a brow. “I’m just telling you the story you will need to follow!”</p>
<p>“Is there anything else?”</p>
<p>Before Harry could open his mouth there was a quick knock on his door- the only warning before it was flung open. Harry froze, and time stood still for him as his father appeared in the doorway. He could hear Niall’s voice right behind him.</p>
<p>“Henry isn’t feeling well!” Niall insisted.</p>
<p>A moment ago Harry had been naked, laid out, with a prominent belly on his bed. Only Liam’s quick movement saved him from having his father seeing that, as he was now covered by a thick blanket and Liam’s scowl.</p>
<p>“Your highness, please be careful. We can’t have you catching the prince’s illness,” he said.</p>
<p>Harry’s father looked patiently amused. “I’m sure it is not as dire as you two make it out to be or else you would have called for a nurse by now.” He came fully into Harry’s room and approached his bedside.</p>
<p>Harry’s heart hammered in his chest. So far his parents had left him well enough alone, allowing his pregnancy to go undetected. But now his father was just a blanket away from seeing him, belly swollen and heavy. </p>
<p>He was positive he stopped breathing as his father reached over and carded his fingers through Harry’s hair. “My poor son,” he said. “You do feel warm. Maybe it’s all that travel to the cottage.”</p>
<p>Harry coughed to try and sell their story. “Liam thinks the fresher air of the cottage is better for me.”</p>
<p>“The air in the castle can get recycled,” Liam stepped in. “My books tell me that being outside is the best. Houses that are more open allow the germs to leave, instead of being trapped inside.”</p>
<p>Harry saw the way the amusement only sunk deeper into his father’s face. “I see. Is that why you have taken to living at the cottage?”</p>
<p>“I like the freedom,” Harry whispered.</p>
<p>That seemed to resonate with his father because the amusement faded and he dropped his hand. “Your mother tells me you plan to stay at the cottage until the new year.” Harry nodded. “You know we have plans here for you. Plans for the wedding. There needs to be a fitting for your wedding attire and final contracts to be signed. Yorvik will be sending delegates to go over everything before the wedding and you need to be here for those.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t help but shrink away at the reminder. “Can’t it wait until the new year?”</p>
<p>His father was quiet. Contemplative. “I suppose it can.”</p>
<p>“After the winter,” Harry bargained. “I will be all yours then.”</p>
<p>“You know you won’t be away forever,” his father said. “This wedding will allow free travel between our borders. You’ll be able to come home and see us. But that doesn’t mean me and your mother don’t want to spend more time with you now.”</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip. He could hear it in his father’s voice that he didn’t fully believe what he was saying. And it made sense. This was all new territory. No one knew if there would truly be free travel, or if Yorvik would hold up their end of the deal. That’s why Harry had to be perfect, to try and ensure peace as much as possible. </p>
<p>And if Prince Ludvic turned out to be cruel - well that was why his father had gifted him the cottage, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>Liam cleared his throat. “The prince should have some rest, your highness.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Harry’s father said. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, smiling at him. “You will be okay.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Harry said.</p>
<p>The room seemed to wait until a few moments after his father left to take a breath, and then it all seemed to drain out of them. Niall collapsed dramatically against the wall before falling into a chair and covering his eyes with his forearm. Liam sagged so much he stumbled before finding a chair of his own to sit in. Harry’s head hit the pillow and he wrapped his arms around his belly protectively.</p>
<p>“That was too close,” Niall whined. “We can’t stay here any longer. I don’t care if it raises suspicions. Better they spread rumors than catch proof of Harry’s pregnancy.”</p>
<p>“We’ll leave tomorrow,” Liam agreed. “We can bring him to his alpha and then return to the cottage ourselves.”</p>
<p>Niall snapped to attention. “Wait what? Bring him to his alpha?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Niall. We’ll need to meet him eventually if we’re going to help deliver the pup.”</p>
<p>“But what if he <i>takes advantage of us</i>? He has a track record you know?”</p>
<p>Harry growled, low and deep. The moment he realized what he had done he slapped his hands over his mouth in shock. Liam and Niall were looking at him. “I didn’t mean that.”</p>
<p>Niall looked towards Liam and then back to Harry. “It’s okay. I was only kidding. I know he’s your alpha.”</p>
<p>“And he’d <i>never</i> take advantage of someone,” Harry insisted. “You’ll see.”</p>
<p>Niall’s shoulders slumped in relief. “I guess we will.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>If Louis was surprised that he showed up with two other omegas he didn’t show it. He was smiling as he tried to usher Cliff away from scaring the horses. He only let him go once they were dismounted and the horses were led to the small barn he had spent the summer constructing (with the help of Harry). Cliff was more than happy to greet his new friends, distracting them as Louis wrapped Harry up in a hug and a gentle kiss.<p>“Alpha,” Harry sighed as Louis rubbed his neck, something he had been doing more and more frequently, clearly anticipating the day he could claim Harry for himself. It made Harry feel warm and fuzzy inside even though he knew nothing could come from it.</p>
<p>“Missed you,” Louis said.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.” Harry glanced over to Niall and Liam and he cleared his throat. “These are my cousins, Liam and Niall. Liam’s my midwife.”</p>
<p>Louis looked over to the two of them and smiled in greeting. “Hello. Welcome to our little home.” There was a layer of charm that Harry had never seen before radiating off of Louis. Sure he thought his alpha was charming and Harry knew in a room full of people he would always find Louis’ eyes first, but this was something else.</p>
<p>Niall and Liam both seemed taken in right away, for all Niall had complained the entire ride here.</p>
<p>“Isn’t he perfect?” Harry whispered after dinner, while Louis was outside watching Cliff.</p>
<p>“He’s wonderful, Harry,” Liam said.</p>
<p>They’d made a makeshift spot for Liam and Niall by the fireplace, not unlike when Harry had first started coming here.</p>
<p>“There’s something about him,” Niall mused as he padded out his sleeping space with the blanket he had brought.</p>
<p>Harry tilted his head, eyes already drifting to the stairs. He was getting tired, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep that well, though being wrapped up in Louis’ scent would help. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Niall shrugged. “He’s just. Off. Nothing like I expected.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think he’s perfect.”</p>
<p>At that Niall smiled. “Of course you would.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>It began the same way every time. He was in a room. It wasn’t any room he recognized but it was a room. A generic room. He was in bed, or on a chair. He was shirtless. A blanket was around his hips. He couldn’t smell anything but that was okay. He wasn’t trying to scent anyway. His child was on his stomach. They were smiling, looking up at him. Sometimes he knew they were a girl, sometimes he knew they were a boy. Sometimes an alpha, other times an omega. Once they were a beta.<p>Every time they were beautiful and perfect and then-</p>
<p>“Harry. What child are you holding?”</p>
<p>His father stood before him. Darkness was surrounding him, casting him in shadow. Harry’s mouth went dry and he was unable to speak.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this?”</p>
<p>“How could you do this?”</p>
<p>“We have to get rid of it.”</p>
<p>“No one can ever know.”</p>
<p>“He’s ruined everything.”</p>
<p>Voices surrounded him. Pounding in his head.</p>
<p>He woke up screaming and kicking against the sheets, a hand on his stomach in fear as he jolted awake. </p>
<p>“Harry,” Louis whispered against his ear. “Harry, shush. You had another nightmare.”</p>
<p>Harry took a breath as he tried to calm himself. He could feel the baby moving inside him, still safe. No one trying to take them from him. He tucked his head into Louis’ neck and took a deep breath. Louis’ scent calmed him. Louis’ scent even seemed to calm their baby.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for waking you.”</p>
<p>Louis shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m just worried about you. These are becoming more and more common. And Liam told me you were having some back home too.”</p>
<p>“Liam should shut his mouth,” Harry muttered.</p>
<p>“He’s just looking out for you because he cares.” Louis rubbed over his stomach and the slight pressure felt good, like it was sucking away his pain. “What was the nightmare this time? Do you remember?”</p>
<p>Harry swallowed and shook his head. How could he possibly tell Louis what he was afraid of? “I can’t remember. I just know that’s involved our baby.”</p>
<p>Louis’ hand didn’t stop rubbing. “Nothing is going to happen to them. Or to you. They’ll be healthy and happy and we will get to spend the rest of our life loving them.”</p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes and sunk against Louis. He hoped Louis was right. “I’m so tired.”</p>
<p>Louis kissed his forehead. “Let’s get back to sleep. I’ll give you some good cuddles.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“As much as I enjoy your cousins, I’ve missed having you all to myself,” Louis whispered as he kissed his way down Harry’s body.<p>His stomach made it so he couldn’t lay properly on his back, so he was propped up on his side, eyes closed as he felt Louis go lower, and lower. Harry had been hesitant about enjoying any kind of sex while he was pregnant but Liam had blushed his way through an explanation that it was perfectly okay. The next concern had of course been whether or not Louis would even still be attracted to him, but that had been pushed away with the way Louis had pounced on him after Harry had shared the news from Liam.</p>
<p>“Missed it too,” Harry giggled. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Louis’ lips moving over his stomach, and down to his hips.</p>
<p>This far along in the pregnancy his cock didn’t get too hard anymore, though he still got slick. Louis never cared though. He still wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s cock, sucking gently, just enough to make his insides tighten.</p>
<p>Louis’ fingers travelled down, stroking against the inside of his thighs before pressing into his wet cunt. Harry moaned and tried to shift so Louis would have a better angle. It was hard, this pregnant, since body parts twinged when he moved wrong now.</p>
<p>Even though the baby couldn’t move as much anymore, Harry still felt them once in a while, and he cupped his hand over his belly as Louis fingered him open. The pressure was building inside him, his body winding tighter and tighter as Louis worked him over.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” Louis whispered, his words almost lost down near Harry’s cock. “My perfect Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry whined as he came around Louis’ fingers and he made grabby hands for him, wanting more and more of the alpha. “Please,” he begged. “Need your knot.”</p>
<p>It was slow to get them into a good position, where Harry straddled Louis’ lap. He groaned as he sunk down inch by inch on his hard cock, leaning back enough to have space for his tummy.</p>
<p>“That’s a good omega,” Louis said. His voice sounded reverent as he helped Harry move, hands secure on his hips. “You feel so good.”</p>
<p>It was overwhelming, being so close to getting his alpha’s knot. Even now, months after he had first gotten a taste of it, Harry still found himself craving the knot. He ducked his head into Louis’ neck despite how it made his back curve, as he rode out another orgasm.</p>
<p>Louis moaned underneath him. He bucked his hips up, and Harry could feel his cock fatten up right before he came as well, knotting inside him. </p>
<p>“So good,” Harry groaned as he clenched around Louis’ knot. It relieved some of the pressure that built up inside him to have Louis knotting him.</p>
<p>Louis rubbed his back as they both came down, before he gently pushed Harry off of him and back to his side. Harry smiled, content and comfortable. </p>
<p>He was not comfortable when he woke up a couple hours later to a tight cramp in his stomach. He was sweating from being wrapped up in all of the blankets and it took effort to get out of bed.</p>
<p>Standing felt marginally better, though he had to catch his breath when another cramp hit him. He’d had a few of what Liam called “false labor pains” before but he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to them. He rubbed his hand over his stomach and felt as his stomach contracted.</p>
<p>He frowned.</p>
<p>That felt different than he was used to. Their room was dark, so he had to feel his way over to Louis’ side of the bed, and when he made it there he accidentally hit him in the face trying to wake him up.</p>
<p>“Lou,” he whispered, and then realized he shouldn’t be quiet if he was trying to wake Louis up. He gave him another shake. “Lou wake up.”</p>
<p>Louis finally stirred and Harry could imagine him frowning based on how he grunted out, “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>Another painful contraction hit and Harry had a hard time breathing through it. That seemed to stir Louis awake and he fumbled around for the lamp to light. When he got the low orange light on he swore. “Love, you’re pale.”</p>
<p>Harry tried to smile. “I think the baby is coming.”</p>
<p>“But. Liam said he didn’t think you were due for another week or so. He did that whole-” Louis made a scissoring motion with his hand. “Measuring thing and said you weren’t ready?”</p>
<p>“Well something is happening,” Harry said, trying not to snap as there was another wracking pain.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck.”</p>
<p>“Liam won’t be back for another week though.”</p>
<p>“We’ll need to go get him.”</p>
<p>Louis’ head snapped up from where he had been looking at Harry’s belly. “<i>We</i> aren’t going anywhere. You’re staying right here. Give me instructions to get to Liam’s house.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “He’s at my cottage with Niall. You just need to follow the river. There’s nothing between here and there so the first place you find will be mine.”</p>
<p>Louis scrambled out of bed and began getting dressed. “I’ll take your horse.”</p>
<p>“Do you even know how to ride?” Harry asked, having to stop a moment to catch his breath and moan in pain.</p>
<p>“<i>Of course I do</i>,” Louis snapped. “Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. With the wave of the contraction passing he was feeling better. In the back of his mind he just kept remembering Liam say he would need to walk around to feel better, or something. “It’s okay. Just. Please come back.”</p>
<p>Louis froze for a moment before coming to Harry’s side. “Of course my love. I will always return to you.” He took Harry’s hands into his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I’ll be back before you know it.”</p>
<p>And with that Harry was alone. He let out a sigh and continued walking up and down the length of their bedroom until the contractions got to be too much. Cliff came up to join him at some point, just as the sun was coming up. </p>
<p>Cliff was good company. He was also a reminder that Harry was not alone. Cliff had also never been in his nightmares, which meant this had to be real life. He was having a baby. A painful contraction hit and Harry wanted nothing more than to curl up on himself.</p>
<p>Harry tried to remember everything Liam had told him about childbirth. He knew there had been talk of taking a bath to help relieve the pain, but he didn’t think he could make it down the stairs, much less draw a bath for himself. So he stayed upstairs as the contractions came closer and closer together.</p>
<p>He’d just stripped out of his clothes when he heard the downstairs door open. Clifford perked up, barking as he got up to barrel downstairs.</p>
<p>“Move, boy,” Louis’ voice cut through the house and Harry whined.</p>
<p>He tried to walk towards the door but he only made it a couple steps before another contraction hit. That’s how Louis, Liam, and Niall found him, bent over holding his belly as he tried to breathe through it. </p>
<p>They all rushed to him and helped him to the bed. Liam went about setting him up so he could examine him, while Niall started to fluff up the remainder of his nest that had been kicked aside. Louis positioned himself by Harry’s head, cradling him as much as he could. </p>
<p>“You feel almost ready,” Liam said. His fingers felt weird inside Harry and he tried to squirm away while another contraction hit. “How close together are they?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, unable to speak.</p>
<p>He could sense Louis’ panic from beside him and he wanted to comfort his alpha but there was nothing he could do at this moment. He just needed to ride out the pain.</p>
<p>“Do something,” Louis demanded.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing I <i>can</i> do. He’s at the point where nature needs to take over.”</p>
<p>Harry zoned their bickering out, trying to take in more of Louis’ scent. It had been missing the entire time he’d been away and now that he was back Harry could tell how important it was to him staying calm. </p>
<p>He could see through the window that the sun was high in the sky by the time Liam instructed him to start pushing. Harry lost track of time but eventually high pitched screaming joined his own cries of pain, and then a squirming, sticky baby was placed onto his chest. </p>
<p>“Congratulations it’s a boy. An omega,” Liam said. </p>
<p>Harry looked down at his wrinkly, red son and a rush of emotion went over him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the baby, tears coming to his eyes. </p>
<p>“A son,” Louis whispered against his ear. “You’ve given us a son. And he’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, still hugging the crying baby. His presence and scent seemed to be soothing his son and soon the crying subsided. “We need a name.”</p>
<p>“We’ll find one.”</p>
<p>This wasn’t how Harry had imagined giving birth to his first child, but it was better than anything he could ever dream of. Louis - his alpha who he loved - curled around him as he looked at his newborn… everything was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raising a newborn was both more difficult and easier than Harry was expecting. The first storm of the season hit right after Michael - the name he and Louis agreed on - was born. Liam and Niall hadn’t left yet so they were trapped inside with them while Louis and Harry got used to their new son. </p>
<p>Harry spent his time up in his nest, cuddling with Michael, and sometimes Louis. Louis would be the one to go downstairs to get food and check on Liam, Niall, and Cliff. He also had the task of making sure Cliff played easy when he came into the room, his days of mindlessly jumping on the bed over now that there was a baby in it. </p>
<p>The nights kept getting shorter as they turned to the shortest month of the year - the last month. It made it harder to stay awake with Michael when he demanded food in the middle of the night, and Harry clung to the few hours of daylight he had.</p>
<p>“It will get easier,” Louis reminded him as he carded his fingers through Harry’s hair.</p>
<p>Michael was asleep on his chest, tired after eating and crying for an hour. Harry was tired too. He didn’t know what time it was. All he knew was that Louis was there, wrapping his scent around them. </p>
<p>“When?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Louis hummed in thought. “Well. It’s sorta easier now isn’t it? With him fed and resting? You can look at him and see how perfect he is.”</p>
<p>Harry looked down at their son and he couldn’t help but smile. Louis was right. When he was quiet he was perfect. When he was screaming it was hard to see that. “I would like it if he slept more.” He turned and buried his head in Louis’ chest. “I want to sleep more.”</p>
<p>“I know my poor omega. I believe my mother said the first three months are the most trying. And she’s had seven pups. She should know.”</p>
<p>“<i>Seven?</i>” Harry hadn’t known that. “How?”</p>
<p>“Well. Twins do run in the family. But she wanted so many kids and so my father provided.”</p>
<p>“I can’t even imagine. I’m only one of two.” Harry had never thought he’d have more than one pup. Maybe two if the first was an omega - like Michael had been. But Ludvic would never know of Michael. Michael would have nothing to inherit except for this cottage and Louis’ mushroom business.</p>
<p>That is. If Louis still wanted him after Harry left. </p>
<p>That thought led to the nightmares that returned with a vengeance. The nights got longer and longer and his nightmares began to get worse. His fears of what would happen to his son <i>after</i> took hold of him and he didn’t know how to tell anyone.</p>
<p>He stopped sleeping after a particularly vivid one, that involved his father and absolutely horrid things happening not only to Michael, but Louis as well. Because of course Louis would be punished too for ruining Harry. How could he not? Harry was positive that his parents would see it as him being taken advantage of. They didn’t believe he was capable of making a real choice like this.</p>
<p>Louis, of course, noticed he was no longer sleeping, and he brought it up when Liam checked Harry and Michael over at the end of the year.</p>
<p>“They’re...common,” Liam said as he looked through his notebooks.</p>
<p>“You don’t sound sure,” Louis said, his voice sharp. “He’s not sleeping much anymore because of the nightmares and he never remembers what they are about except that he’s terrified of losing Michael.”</p>
<p>“Well. I don’t mean common. But they happen. Sometimes mothers get these thoughts, these fears. They become sad or frightened. It’s more likely to happen when they aren’t mated.”</p>
<p>Harry zoned out Liam’s words because being mated to Louis would only make it worse. He looked down at his son, who was growing each day, and he couldn’t see a future for him. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if Louis would ever forgive him for what was happening. He didn’t know if he could forgive himself. And he definitely didn’t know if he could go through this all over again once he was mated to Ludvic, except then he would do it alone.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“You need to tell Louis,” Niall said as they walked around the house.<p>Liam had prescribed Harry exercise and sunlight to help with the sleep and the nightmares. The exercise to get him sleepy, and the sun to lift his spirits. Harry wasn’t sure how it was working, but he <i>was</i> beginning to sleep better. Maybe it was because Michael was sleeping in longer strides, maybe it was because Harry was recovered from the childbirth, maybe it was because it hadn’t snowed in over two weeks. Either way he was doing better. </p>
<p>The reminder from Niall didn’t help.</p>
<p>“I will,” Harry said slowly, looking around to make sure Louis wasn’t eavesdropping.</p>
<p>“When? Because you’re running out of time. Your father wants you back at the castle soon. Your wedding attire needs fitted. There is an envoy coming in the middle of the third month to have contracts signed. And you’ll be getting married two months after that.”</p>
<p>“I know that,” Harry said. “But it’s not time yet.”</p>
<p>“You need to make it time,” Niall said. </p>
<p>“What am I supposed to tell him? That I’m the omega prince who is meant to bring peace to our two countries? That the wedding he’s been waiting for is my own? That.” He swallowed. “That I will need to abandon him and our son?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Niall sounded frustrated. “You knew this going into the pregnancy. You knew this couldn’t last. You knew Louis wasn’t your alpha.”</p>
<p>Harry’s lip trembled as Niall’s words hit him. “But I wanted it to last.”</p>
<p>“I know you did. But eventually it had to come to an end. You have a life back at the castle. And very soon you’ll have a life here in Yorvik, just. Not with Louis.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “I need to go inside. It’s getting cold.”</p>
<p>He heard Niall sigh again, clearly frustrated, but he followed Harry back towards his home. When Harry pushed through the door he was greeted by the sweet smell of baking and Louis grinning widely, Michael strapped to his chest with some cloth, babbling away.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday!” </p>
<p>Harry froze. He caught Liam’s eye from where he was standing behind Louis, but Liam was smiling. He turned around to look at Niall who’s frustration had melted off into something softer.</p>
<p>“What?” He asked. </p>
<p>Louis approached him, still smiling. “It’s your birthday, love. Did you forget?”</p>
<p>“I? I’ve lost track of the days.” It wasn’t strange to kiss Louis in front of Niall and Liam anymore, though it was still odd to do it over their son, who let out a high pitched shriek of delight at both his parents being nearby. </p>
<p>Harry looked down at him, where he was smiling, wide-eyed, taking it all in. He couldn’t help but return the smile as he tried to lift him out of the contraption on Louis’ chest. “Did my darling boy help his father make me something sweet?” </p>
<p>Louis laughed. “More like Liam did, to be honest. But hopefully it’s edible.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it will be,” Harry said. “And if it’s not I will just blame Liam.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Liam said. </p>
<p>“You heard my omega,” Louis teased. He guided Harry over to the table that was much messier than it used to be. Having an infant was a process in chaos he’d learned. “If it’s not good it’s all Liam’s fault.”</p>
<p>Harry caught Niall’s eye as he settled down in his seat, his son trying to crawl up his shoulder. He could see that Niall was begging him to tell Louis but how could he? How could he possibly ruin this perfect moment?</p>
<p>No. He wouldn’t do it. He would hold onto this as long as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. xi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tomorrow’s the big day.”</p>
<p>Harry was changing back into his clothes as Niall announced that to the room - which was just him and Harry. He sighed as he slipped on his boots. He had to ride back home to Louis and Michael tonight. He’d only come to his cottage for one final fitting of his wedding attire. </p>
<p>“I know Niall.”</p>
<p>“You still haven’t told Louis.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t.”</p>
<p>“So you’re going to have to tell him tonight.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his entire body sag. “Niall.”</p>
<p>“He deserves to know! What, you’re just going to have him wake up tomorrow to you being gone? Your son isn’t even fully weaned yet! What do you expect is going to happen?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Niall,” Harry whispered. “I don’t. But what can I do? Think of our countries. The peace that my marriage will bring. Didn’t you say that was more important than anything?”</p>
<p>“And you still went and fucked it all up by shacking up with this commoner.” Harry could tell that even with his harsh words Niall wasn’t mad at him. Not anymore. He just sounded tired.</p>
<p>“Will you. Can you visit Louis after the wedding? Break off from the procession to the Yorvik capital and come by here to tell him everything?”</p>
<p>He saw the anger flare up in Niall and then just as quickly die. “Why can’t you tell him?”</p>
<p>“I just. I keep wanting one more night with him. One more night of normalcy.”</p>
<p>“You’re incredibly selfish,” Niall said. “I suppose you’ll be wanting someone brought to feed the baby too.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “Liam. Liam said he should be good to transition to solids entirely. That it might be hard for a week or two but he’ll be okay. And that he’d come by in a month or so to check on his health. If. If Louis let’s him.” He checked the window where the sun was getting higher and higher into the sky. He’d need to make good time to get back home as quickly as possible. One more night with his family.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The cottage came into view as Harry slowed his horse down. The small barn was just the first addition Louis said he planned for their little plot of land. With the final frosts leaving in the coming month Louis said he wanted to expand their garden, making it so they didn’t need to leave to go into villages as much.<p>Harry still felt a nub of guilt whenever Louis talked about future plans. He knew he was being honest with Niall when he said he didn’t know how to tell Louis the truth. Maybe if he had done it months ago - before they’d confessed their feelings - it would have been easier. But too much time had passed. And Harry didn’t want his last night to be anything but calming and relaxing.</p>
<p>Michael was babbling up a storm as Harry entered his home and he smiled to see Louis on the ground, clapping his hands in delight as Michael held his torso upright with his arms.</p>
<p>Louis looked up and then looked down at Michael, pulling a face. “Look who’s home. Can we say mummy?”</p>
<p>Michael babbled some words that were definitely <i>not</i> mummy but Louis clapped anyway, cheering on his effort.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Harry said, dropping the bag on the ground. It had the meat for the dinner he was going to cook for him and Louis. He had used the excuse of getting it to mask his time away.</p>
<p>“Hello there Curly,” Louis said, lifting Michael up. “Get anything good from the market?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and nodded back towards the bag as he came over to them. He placed a kiss on Michael’s forehead, smiling when he was smiled at. “How’s mummy’s favorite little boy?” He rubbed noses with his son, causing him to squeal in delight. </p>
<p>“Here. You can take him. I’ll start cooking.” Louis scrambled to his feet after he handed Michael over so he could look through Harry’s bag.</p>
<p>“Lou, lemme cook for you tonight.”</p>
<p>Louis clucked his tongue, pulling out the meat with a flourish. He then oh’d and ah’d appreciatively. “No, no. Let me cook for you. Want to make something special.”</p>
<p>Harry pouted as he held Michael, watching Louis head over to the counter to begin prepping their dinner. “But I bought dinner.”</p>
<p>“So I should cook it,” Louis said easily.</p>
<p>“But,” he nuzzled up next to Louis and gave him a kiss on the neck, even while their son wiggled in his arms. “I wanted to treat you to a nice dinner.”</p>
<p>“How about you treat me to a nice dinner tomorrow,” Louis said easily. </p>
<p>“You’re cooking the food I bought right now though.”</p>
<p>“Oh well. We’ll just get more tomorrow. I’m sure there will be plenty at the market.” Louis turned his head and kissed Harry quickly on the lips. </p>
<p>Harry didn’t have an argument for that. He couldn’t let Louis know he wouldn’t be there for dinner tomorrow. He’d be mated and married to the prince. The two of them spoke while Louis cooked, Michael interjecting with his own babbled commentary as he saw fit.</p>
<p>Dinner was a nice and easy affair, delicious with the meat Harry had gotten from the castle. They got Michael settled into his bedding before they snuck back downstairs. The fire only needed to be run at night now, but they curled up together in front of it, pushing Clifford towards the upstairs so they’d have some alone time.</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t surprised when Louis’ kisses turned needy. He could feel his heat was approaching in his bones and no doubt Louis was attuned to that as well. With their son nearing seven months of age both their heat and rut would be starting up again, preparing them for a second child if they chose.</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t let that happen. If he were a stronger omega he’d play hard to get, not letting Louis inside him, but he was weak for his alpha's touch. He craved it, and as such he soon found himself straddling him, the two of them naked and knotted together.</p>
<p>Louis was humming, clearly proud of himself as he reached between them and rubbed Harry’s come into his stomach. “I wonder if you’re pregnant again yet,” he said, his eyes hooded.</p>
<p>Harry smacked his shoulder gently. “Alpha. Don’t tease me like that. You haven’t even made me an honest omega yet.”</p>
<p>Louis grinned and he moved his hand from between them to cup Harry’s neck instead. Harry jerked away with a laugh as Louis’ dirty hand touched him, but at the second attempt he couldn’t escape and so he got his own scent smeared against his mating spot.</p>
<p>“Your next heat, I’ll mate you then.” Louis leaned forward and kissed his mating spot. “And then we can talk about a second pup.”</p>
<p>Harry squirmed on his knot. He felt the way Louis pulsed inside him. “A second pup.”</p>
<p>Louis nodded. “Want a big family with you.”</p>
<p>“We’ll need more space.” Harry closed his eyes and let himself sink into the fantasy of this future. A future with Louis, where he could have another of Louis’ pups. That they could live here, away from everything.</p>
<p>“I’ll get you anything you want,” Louis said. “More space. More pups. A castle.”</p>
<p><i>How funny</i>. “I just need you, Lou.”</p>
<p>He kissed Louis then. His knot was going down and soon enough Louis would be able to slip out of him. Louis would fall asleep just as they made it upstairs and into their bed. Harry, however, couldn’t sleep.</p>
<p>He was too busy leaving a note by Louis’ bedside table, before kissing his son goodbye. And then Louis. He hoped it would be enough.</p>
<p>
  <i>My Louis,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Niall will explain.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I love you,<br/>Your Harry</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. xii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry arrived at the cottage right before sun up. Niall was waiting for him, bouncing from foot to foot.</p>
<p>“We don’t have much time,” he said as he patted his own horse. He had a pack on the back of the saddle, carrying with him all the pieces of Harry’s wedding suit.</p>
<p>Harry knew he didn’t have time to get emotional, much less cry. He’d done that already, on the ride back here in the dark. He wondered if Louis had woken up yet. If maybe - despite his consistency - tonight was a night where Michael woke up before dawn, begging for food. There was a pit in Harry’s stomach, the guilt he felt over leaving. He couldn’t turn back though. He couldn’t think about his family.</p>
<p>He just had to take a deep breath and remind himself that he was doing this <i>for them</i>. For the peace that Louis had always talked so passionately about.</p>
<p>The castle was bustling as he and Niall arrived, and he was quickly swept up in the preparation of everything. A maid he didn’t recognize grabbed him by his wrist and brought him and Niall upstairs where Liam, and a tub full of warm water, were waiting. He noticed the scent masking herb sprinkled into the water, along with other flowers to help give him a pleasant, omega floral scent.</p>
<p>He was stripped and dunked into the bath, and he allowed the three of them to scrub him clean. The maid made sure to wash his hair twice, using oils he didn’t normally use but he assured him would make his hair silky smooth.</p>
<p>“And easier to style,” he said. “You want to make a good impression on your alpha after all.” Harry sunk deeper into the water, and the maid tugged on his hair in retaliation, having him sit back up straight. “Careful, my prince. You don’t want the oil to wash out.”</p>
<p>Harry huffed but let the maid do his job. He was soon pulled from the tub and they began the job of dressing him. At some point the other maid seemed to take his silence as permanent and decided to fill it himself.</p>
<p>“I hear that Prince Ludvic’s envoy has crossed our borders and they’ll be here by noon. He’s brought a party of fifty people. Maybe even sixty.”</p>
<p>Harry continued not to say anything. Occasionally he would catch Niall or Liam’s eye before quickly looking away. He could tell they were judging him for his decisions, his cowardice with regards to Louis. But what could he have done?</p>
<p>There was a knock on his door just as they finished buttoning up the last of the buttons of his waist coat and suit. Another maid stuck her head in, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Yorvik’s convoy has arrived,” she whispered.</p>
<p>All of them in the room froze, but only for a moment. Then the other maid tittered in happiness, running his hands down Harry’s side to smooth out the fabric of his jacket.</p>
<p>“You look lovely, my prince.”</p>
<p>“We need to get him ready for introductions. The party is close to fifty people, though some have been left at the border. And I spied Prince Ludvic. He’s so-“</p>
<p>Niall stepped in when he saw Harry’s face pale at the mention of the prince, shooing both of them away. “Liam and I will bring the prince down. The great hall is where the king wanted him, right?”</p>
<p>Both maids nodded and then shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>Harry sagged for just a moment, alone enough to feel like himself. “Everyone seems so happy,” he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, where he was beginning to feel tense.</p>
<p>“They are,” Liam allowed, reaching over to rub Harry’s shoulder. “People have been waiting a long time for the peace this will bring.”</p>
<p>Niall snorted. “And those two are just happy because they got picked to accompany us to Yorvik.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. He knew he’d be bringing his own group of people back to Yorvik. Niall and Liam were just a small fraction of the party. The contracts he’d signed last month mentioned something like a party of twenty. Even still, Harry had a feeling he would be alone. </p>
<p>Niall grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Come on, Harry. Your alpha awaits.”</p>
<p>Harry shuddered at the words, but he had to get used to them. The three of them left the safety of his room, heading for the great hall.</p>
<p>“The plan is as follows,” Liam whispered in his ear. “There will be introductions with the prince. And then immediately go into the wedding and mating ceremony. The official declaration of peace will be signed and then we will have a feast. After the feast you will be brought to the visitor chambers where you’ll consummate the marriage. Luckily there will not need to be a witness to that, because the mating ceremony will have been public, and as you know mating marks make it so you… crave your alpha.” Liam looked apologetic as he said it. Harry had a feeling he would need the biological response to be able to consummate his marriage. “The prince is expected to stay here a week with you and then you will return with him to Yorvik.”</p>
<p>Harry had known all of this. He hadn’t wanted to think about it, but he had known it would happen. He took a deep breath to steel himself as they came to the great hall.</p>
<p>Niall nodded to one of the men who stood there. Harry did not recognize him, and he knew he would. The man was an alpha more beautiful than he’d ever seen, with dark hair and eyes. He looked aloof at them, nodding back at Niall as he pushed open the doors.</p>
<p>There were more people in the great hall than he’d ever seen and Harry didn’t know where to look. He remembered the words of Mr. Adams. Poised and beautiful. He kept his head high and his posture strong. He was doing this for the good of his country. He’d already done the hardest thing in his life when he’d left his alpha and his son. Meeting the prince he was to marry would be easy.</p>
<p>He was announced by a loud and clear voice and all eyes turned towards him as the room seemed to freeze.</p>
<p>“Introducing, Prince Henry Edwards of Cestrescir!”</p>
<p>Someone took his hand, leading him forward. Harry kept his head raised. He knew he was being led towards Ludvic. Their first face to face meeting. He schooled his face. Poised and beautiful. </p>
<p>The sea of people parted and Harry could see the way everyone smiled at him. They were all so happy for this marriage, even when his stomach was sinking.</p>
<p>The man he was being led to had his back turned. He was wearing a coat in a beautiful shade of blue, and his hair was caramel. It made Harry need to suck in a breath. It was the same shade as Louis’.</p>
<p>He wanted to turn away.</p>
<p>He couldn’t bear there to be any similarities between Ludvic and Louis. It would make his life so much harder.</p>
<p>The person escorting him pushed him forward and cleared their throat, announcing his arrival.</p>
<p>Harry kept standing tall.</p>
<p>“May I introduce,” Ludvic turned around at the person’s voice. “Prince Henry.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes met the glass blue of his alpha’s and it took all his strength not to reach up and clasp his hands over his mouth in shock.</p>
<p>Louis stood before him. </p>
<p>Tears came to Harry’s eyes and he tried to blink them away. He was beginning to shake. He couldn’t look away. The man before him was Louis.</p>
<p>He saw the way Louis’ eyes widened in recognition, his entire body tensing. It was like time itself froze as they stared at each other.</p>
<p>Louis was here.</p>
<p>“Prince Ludvic William of Yorvik,” the voice introduced.</p>
<p>Louis was Ludvic. Louis. Was his alpha.</p>
<p>Louis’ eyes narrowed and for a moment he scowled. It disappeared so quickly, as he seemed to catch himself and the importance of the moment. He grabbed Harry’s hand and hid his facial response behind a kiss on the back of his hand.</p>
<p>Harry swallowed. Louis was here and for some reason he was mad at him? Harry didn’t understand. His heart was beating. Adrenaline was running through his veins. Why would Louis be mad?</p>
<p>Louis was his alpha. </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“My prince,” Louis said. His voice was harsher than Harry had ever heard it before.</p>
<p>“My alpha,” he breathed out. The tender title he had used for months, finally being said out loud in front of the entire court. He could hear the way people reacted. The way it sent waves of joy through the crowd. </p>
<p>Louis did not seem as overjoyed. He tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. “Omega.” It was a warning. Harder than the tone he used when he was mock scolding Harry for teasing him. This was true anger.</p>
<p>The crowd of people couldn’t pick up on it though. They tittered at the exchange, delighted by what they saw and did not understand.</p>
<p>Harry stepped closer to Louis, hoping for some privacy, but there was none here in the center of the court. Besides, he was stopped from being too close, a firm hand on his shoulder from his escort.</p>
<p>Harry finally looked away from him to see Mr. Adams there, as contrite as ever. “Remember your behavior, Henry.” His voice was low in his ear as he made sure Harry was a respectable distance from Louis, even with their hands still connected. “You’ll have your alone time with your new husband after the wedding.”</p>
<p>Mr. Adams pulled him further away from Louis, and their hands finally separated. Harry looked back, not wanting to lose sight of Louis, least it all be a dream.</p>
<p>The wedding ceremony took place outside in the garden, and was presided over by Harry’s father. Harry could see the anger still radiating off of Louis as he was delivered down the aisle. His eyes bore into Harry as the vows of peace were read.</p>
<p>Harry only looked away when Louis cupped his chin, tilting his head to the side as he untied the neck scarf Harry had been wearing. His neck was exposed in front of everyone and Harry saw the way the seated crowd watched and waited. </p>
<p>Louis nosed at his neck, his lips running down the line to his collarbone before he settled his teeth right over Harry’s mating spot. It took so much force to break through the skin of his neck, and Harry cried out, eyes squeezing shut as he grasped hold of Louis’ shoulder. Pain seared through him as Louis bonded them together, sealing their marriage.</p>
<p>When Louis finally let go Harry sagged against him, refusing to abandon the touch he’d never thought he would get. He could see the way his blood had stained Louis’ mouth and it was very likely to get on his white suit if he stayed so close, but he needed the touch. His body was overwhelmed with emotions and sensations. </p>
<p>“Louis,” he whispered as he nuzzled his face into Louis’ chest, curling up as close as he could while standing.</p>
<p>He shivered as he felt Louis rub up and down his back, giving him positive affection, even as he whispered, “we need to talk.”</p>
<p>The rest of the ceremony and the subsequent party passed in a blur. Harry remembered signing the peace contract, but he had the throb of Louis’ mating mark to distract him. The party was harder to remember. People came and congratulated them as they sat at a table alone, always under supervision. It made it impossible to talk, despite how evident it was Louis wanted to speak to him, alone.</p>
<p>The mating mark was doing its job of making Harry’s mind start to crave Louis, but maybe it was just that he wanted Louis. Louis was his alpha now. Officially. No one could take him away. No one could separate them. The peace of their countries had been assured. </p>
<p>Every time Louis tried to lean over to speak to him, or tried to stand up, someone else would come by and wish them well. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezed it.</p>
<p>When the sun finally went down, and the dancing and partying were in full swing, they were allowed to make their escape. Harry caught Niall and Liam’s eye as they passed them and he saw the moment Louis noticed them. And the moment he seemed to register what their position was in the court. Harry saw the way his nostrils flared as he turned away from them, escaping through the halls. </p>
<p>Someone must have shown him where his chambers would be because Louis guided them directly to the rooms, too fast for even Niall and Liam. Harry was pulled into the guest chambers and Louis shut the door behind them, giving them privacy for the first time. </p>
<p>Louis spun on his heel, dropping Harry’s hand. His eyes were blazing blue. “You.”</p>
<p>Harry was panting, and he knew he looked disheveled. He didn’t even get to put his neck scarf back on after their mating ceremony, and his collar was no doubt stained with blood. “Alpha.”</p>
<p>Louis held up his hand and he looked pained. “No. Don’t you-“</p>
<p>Harry cut him off as he threw himself forward, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips. They were alone and Louis was his alpha. They could be together. He was married and he had Louis and he could have Michael.</p>
<p>Louis shoved him off of him, holding Harry at arms length. “This is <i>not</i> the time. We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Harry whined. His bond mark was throbbing from the lack of attention. “But-“</p>
<p>“No buts. How could you- you <i>left</i> this morning. You left me with nothing but a note that said Niall would explain? You left our <i>son</i>.” Louis sounded hurt.</p>
<p>Harry’s mouth went dry. “What? And what about you? I had to leave. <i>You</i> were clearly going to leave!”</p>
<p>Louis made a frustrated noise. “I was going to take you with me.”</p>
<p>The craving was leaving his body as the fight started to build up and Harry looked around the chambers. They were bare. Nothing unpacked from what Louis would have brought. And it was empty of someone. </p>
<p>“Where’s Michael? You didn’t leave him-“</p>
<p>“He’s in the servant’s quarters with my adviser.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes snapped to Louis and he frowned. “The servant's quarters? Was that your plan? Were you going to raise him as some- some secret?” His imagination started to run wild, thinking of all the books he had read growing up.</p>
<p>“No of course not!” Louis’ voice was cold. “And even if I had it would have been better than abandoning him like you.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have a <i>choice</i>.”</p>
<p>“Of course you did. You could have told me sooner that you were who you were.”</p>
<p>“The same could be said for you!”</p>
<p>“I was going to tell you! I was going to bring you here with me!”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “And what? Have me watch as you mated someone else?”</p>
<p>Louis let out a frustrated growl. “I was going to call off the wedding.”</p>
<p>Harry’s blood went cold. “What?”</p>
<p>“I was coming to call off the wedding.”</p>
<p>“But. Peace.”</p>
<p>“I had a contract worked out. It would have assured peace. It- I spent all fall working on it. Once I knew you were pregnant I knew I couldn’t marry-“ he made a gesture, “well I knew I wouldn’t be able to marry <i>Prince Henry</i>. So I had to come up with a solution. It took so much work but I got something my court agreed with and we were going to present it.”</p>
<p>“But- but you didn’t go through with it?” Harry’s mind was racing, trying to catch up. </p>
<p>“Of course not. It’s you isn’t it? Why should I have called off the marriage when it was you?”</p>
<p>“But then? Why are you mad at me?” Harry’s voice went soft, confused. “If you still wanted me?”</p>
<p>“You left me. You left our son. What was your plan? To leave and never come back. Leave me guessing over whatever Niall decided to tell me?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have a choice.”</p>
<p>“Of course you did. I did.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “You don’t. How could you think that I had a choice? Louis, <i>I’m an omega</i>.”</p>
<p>“I’m well aware you’re an omega.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have the ability to - to draft up a new peace contract. If you hadn’t been <i>you</i> and it had been discovered I’d had another alpha everything would have fallen apart. There would have been no marriage. Michael- Michael probably would have been killed if he had been discovered. <i>I</i> could have been killed. Our countries would have dissolved into war and it would have been my fault and-“ He was heaving, his heart pounding.</p>
<p>Louis grabbed him by the shoulders. “Harry, Harry, my omega, shush. None of that happened. None of that will happen. I’m sorry I didn’t consider how different things would have been for you.”</p>
<p>Harry hadn’t realized he’d started to cry. “I didn’t want to leave you. Niall and Liam kept telling me I needed to tell you, that I needed to end it, but I always wanted just one more night. One more chance to be happy.”</p>
<p>“And we have that now. We have every day to be happy.” Louis stroked his cheek, wiping away his tears.</p>
<p>“I was so happy when I saw it was you,” Harry whispered.</p>
<p>“So was I,” Louis said, leaning in to kiss him. Clearly the panic in Harry’s voice had been enough to dampen his anger.</p>
<p>“Will we still be able to go home?” Harry asked when they broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“Home? You mean my cottage?” Harry nodded. “Yes, always. Though, we will need to stay in the capital more and more once I ascend the throne.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be able to give you an heir,” Harry realized. His dread at having to produce an alpha for Ludvic was no more.</p>
<p>Louis’ eyes crinkled. “You already have.”</p>
<p>Harry’s smile faded and he shifted from one foot to the other. “Can you bring Michael up here? I need to hold him.”</p>
<p>Louis nodded and he headed for the door, opening it to reveal Niall and Liam arguing with the beautiful alpha guard from before.</p>
<p>“I will cut you, they need to talk,” Niall was saying just before he realized Louis had opened the door.</p>
<p>The alpha’s eyes darted over to them and he narrowed his gaze on Harry. “Your highness?”</p>
<p>Louis smiled. “It’s fine, Zayn.”</p>
<p>Zayn looked from Harry to Louis and Harry could see him take a discreet scent. “You haven’t consummated the relationship yet. I believe there is still time that we can-“</p>
<p>“They sure fucking have consummated the relationship,” Niall snapped. “No take backs!”</p>
<p>Louis held up his hand. “Zayn. Please bring us Michael.”</p>
<p>Zayn’s eyes went wide but he couldn’t stop staring at Harry. “But-“</p>
<p>“I’ll explain when you return. Liam. Can you show him the way? I’m sure he’s liable to get lost.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Louis,” Liam said.</p>
<p>Zayn narrowed his eyes at Liam and it seemed like he was ready to correct him on protocol when Liam put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, pushing him down the hallway.</p>
<p>Niall faced them and then rolled his eyes, pushing his way inside the room. They were lucky he waited until the door was shut to start talking. </p>
<p>“So you were a secret prince this whole time. Would have been very helpful if you’d told us this from the start.”</p>
<p>“Niall,” Harry said, but he was spoken over by Louis.</p>
<p>“The same could be said for you.”</p>
<p>“Lou-“</p>
<p>“I <i>tried</i>. Every day it was like ‘tell Louis’ but he didn’t want to listen.” Niall waved his hand dismissively. “So what’s the plan? We head out to your capital and explain how you two managed to create a child in the week you’ve been mated?”</p>
<p>“My court already knows I have a child,” Louis said calmly. “They just think it’s with a Cestrescir commoner and not the prince I was betrothed to marry.”</p>
<p>“Small miracles,” Niall said. “Who would have thought you were a prince though. You built that barn with your bare hands and everything.”</p>
<p>Louis laughed, his face flushing and Harry looked at him. “I definitely didn’t. I hired some workers from the village nearby to do most of the work. I mean, I get my hands dirty picking mushrooms but that’s just so I can give them to the local farmers to sell themselves.”</p>
<p>“Huh. I liked you more when I thought you were a ragtag alpha.”</p>
<p>Louis laughed again but he didn’t sound offended. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”</p>
<p>Whatever Niall was going to say was cut off by Liam and Zayn returning. Zayn was holding Michael close to his chest, protective. Harry rushed to him, and the moment Michael noticed him, he began clambering to get out of Zayn’s arms. </p>
<p>Zayn didn’t seem to know what to do. He clutched Michael to his chest, wary of Harry, until what Harry was whispering seemed to register.</p>
<p>“My little boy. Mummy missed you so much. Yes I did.” Harry got his son out of Zayn’s arms and clutched him to his chest, rocking with him.</p>
<p>“What the hell, Louis?” Zayn asked.</p>
<p>Louis smiled. “Zayn, this is my omega, Harry.”</p>
<p>“<i>Your</i> Harry?”</p>
<p>“My Harry,” Louis confirmed.</p>
<p>“Well fuck me.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled, a little shy. “Hello.”</p>
<p>“So then. We don’t need the new contract?”</p>
<p>“We don’t need the new contract,” Louis agreed.</p>
<p>Zayn collapsed into a chair and buried his face into his hands. “Months of stress. I couldn’t <i>sleep</i> some nights. And all this time. <i>The entire time</i>! You were fucking the omega prince of Cestrescir.”</p>
<p>“Cheers to that one,” Niall said. “You wanna join me and Liam in a cottage just shy of the border for the rest of your life? Well me, Liam and the alpha I’ll be mating now that I know I won’t be executed for letting the prince get knocked up.”</p>
<p>Zayn rubbed his face. “Sure. Sounds lovely.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed, cuddling his squirming son closer. “Niall. You’re so dramatic.”</p>
<p>“If you two had just talked to each other none of this would have happened.”</p>
<p>“But it did. And it all worked out, so let’s be thankful, and leave the reunited family alone for the night. Niall. Shawn was looking for you. Zayn, was it? I can take you back to the hall and we can have some drinks and commiserate the last year together.”</p>
<p>Zayn stood up. “Sounds like a plan. Louis, if you need anything, you’re on your own.”</p>
<p>“A man after my own heart,” Niall said.</p>
<p>Harry watched as the three of them left, leaving him alone with his family. Michael let out a giggly squawk and Harry cuddled him closer. A moment later Louis was wrapped around him, breathing him in. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it worked out. I can’t believe you’re here,” Louis said. </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Michael babbled, and both of them looked at him, smiling. “We should. Do something about him,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well. He’s our son. Our heir.”</p>
<p>“My court already knows, I told you that.”</p>
<p>“But <i>my country</i> doesn’t know yet. And I don’t know what they’ll do when they find out about-”</p>
<p>“They will do nothing.” Louis sounded so sure.</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Harry. Everything will be okay. I promise. All your worries. All your nightmares. They won’t come true. How could they when I’m here, and you’re here, and our son is here?”</p>
<p>Harry was nodding, looking at Michael, when the door flew open. Both of their heads snapped up to see a small crowd of people, including, but not limited to: his parents, Niall, Liam, Zayn, and most baffling Mr. Adams.</p>
<p>“Dreadfully sorry, your highness,” Zayn said as he bodied his way in front of everyone, back to Harry and Louis as if he would somehow stop them. “I tried to stop them by reminding them of protocol.”</p>
<p>“There’s a <i>child</i>! I saw the child with my own eyes! That bastard Yorvikshire prince has a common child!” Mr. Adams was ranting, and it was clear he had been ranting for a while. His face was red. “We <i>cannot</i> allow the prince to be humiliated in this manner! Our country will not be taken for a fool!”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes widened as he looked down at Michael, who was burying himself into Harry’s chest, rooting around for food no doubt.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a <i>common child</i>,” Louis snapped. Harry looked at him and saw that his attention was solely on Harry’s father. “I have an heir. <i>Harry</i> and I have an heir.”</p>
<p>Harry’s father’s eyes narrowed as he stepped around Zayn. Harry could tell the exact moment his eyes landed on Michael because his eyebrows raised in surprise. “What is the meaning of this? Does Yorvik plan to make a mockery of us? Of this truce?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, clutching his son closer. His mouth was dry but he knew he needed to speak. “Louis and I are in love.”</p>
<p>It was said with nothing but a whisper but Harry could feel it bring the room to a standstill. </p>
<p>“Harry,” his father said, voice cautious. “Harry, what child are you holding?”</p>
<p>Harry wondered if he was remembering all the times Harry had been away. He wondered if his father remembered the day he walked in on him - sick. He wondered how everything was connecting for him.</p>
<p>It took all of his courage to reveal Michael to the crowd. “This is Michael Emile of Yorvik. Mine and Louis’ son. Born last year, the eighteenth day of the eleventh month. A symbol of our love.”</p>
<p>Harry’s father looked from Michael to Harry to Louis. Behind him Harry could see the rest of the crowd looking equally perplexed. “How?”</p>
<p>Harry looked at Louis and smiled. “I fell into the river and Louis rescued me.”</p>
<p>Louis returned the smile. “You did break into my home.”</p>
<p>Harry blushed. “Alpha,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you did. We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t.” Louis looked back at the crowd, and Harry watched his eyes settle on Mr. Adams. “Is the honor of the prince restored?”</p>
<p>True to what Harry knew of Mr. Adams he merely straightened up and nodded, no longer emotional. “Quite. You must understand the scar this would have left on our countries relations if it had been any other way.”</p>
<p>“Quite,” Louis repeated. “Is there anything else? Or may our family rest? We’ve had a long day.”</p>
<p>Slowly the crowd dispersed until it was just his parents left. </p>
<p>His father edged closer and he carefully reached out. “May I?” Harry checked with Louis before nodding and allowing his father to take Michael. Michael squirmed and fussed at being held by a stranger but his father didn’t seem offended. “He’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>“He is,” Harry agreed.</p>
<p>“You both are very lucky,” his father said.</p>
<p>“We are,” Louis agreed.</p>
<p>Satisfied his father handed Michael back. “You may unpack your bags now, Prince Ludvic. Since you will be staying the week.”</p>
<p>Louis nodded. “You’d heard about the contract deal then?”</p>
<p>“I am glad the rumors did not have to come to pass.” And with that his father nodded and left.</p>
<p>Harry looked at Louis. “You didn’t happen to bring any of my nest did you?”</p>
<p>Louis shook his head. “Let’s make a new one as best we can and turn in for the night. We can face the world tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Harry was more than happy to do just that. And he knew they would be successful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry watched as Michael ran from the barn up to what had become their summer home. The ride from Yorvik’s capital of Danum was substantially longer than his trek from his old cottage and Harry had to cast a thought to how Louis managed to pull it off during their year in secret. Cliff barked as Michael threw open the door and before Harry could stop it his son was pounced on by the overeager dog.</p>
<p>Michael didn’t seem to mind as he screeched in delight, falling to the ground and getting himself absolutely covered in dirt. Harry covered his face with his hand. At least he’d already planned to bathe Michael tonight after their ride up here.</p>
<p>“Is that my sweet one?” Louis asked, appearing at the door, eyes on Cliff and Michael.</p>
<p>Michael looked up and he shrieked again, wriggling away from Cliff. “Daddy!”</p>
<p>Louis didn’t seem to mind that he was messy as he swept him up in his arms, cradling him close. “Oh I’ve missed you.” He planted a kiss on Michael’s cheek until he was squirming away, begging to be put down so he could play with Cliff some more.</p>
<p>It had been two weeks since they’d seen each other, the longest time they could stand to be apart. But with Harry’s pregnancy he’d been tasked with staying at the castle and delegating from there while Louis met with farmers in the south of Yorvik to pad out a land agreement between them and some forestry workers.</p>
<p>“Hello, my omega,” Louis said, opening his arms for Harry. “I hope you didn’t push yourself too much to get here?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head as he cuddled into his mate, soaking up his scent. “I didn’t walk six miles in the snow while seven months pregnant if that’s what you’re asking.”</p>
<p>Louis growled in his ear. “A menace.”</p>
<p>“You know travel is slower with Michael. We were very leisurely.” He kissed Louis then. He wanted to absorb him after being apart for so long. “We stopped in Bradeford and stayed the night with Zayn as he requested. Michael was very well behaved.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t bother the babies did he?”</p>
<p>“Liam didn’t have any patients by the time we got there, luckily. So there were no babies to be bothered. But Michael asked about them quite a lot. I think he was hoping to use them for practice like he tries with Eoghan.”</p>
<p>Eoghan was Niall’s son - just turned eight months. Harry’s pregnancy had brought out a curiosity in Michael and he’d taken it upon himself to learn to be the best older brother he could by practicing on all the babies he had access to. This had resulted in him wandering down to the servants quarters in search of children to look after - and a few raised eyebrows from the servants when they were requested by their three year old prince to hand over their child for him to watch.</p>
<p>“Did Liam check you over?”</p>
<p>“Healthy as I was with Michael,” Harry said with a smile. “He thinks we have about a month. Prescribed lots of walking, physical activity,” he made sure to waggle his eyebrows at that one.</p>
<p>Louis laughed. “Save me from my omega and his needs. I told you, I am not helping this pregnancy along. It was embarrassing enough last time explaining to Liam why you went into labor so early.”</p>
<p>“But it’s summer time, alpha,” Harry teased. “You won’t have to ride through a storm.”</p>
<p>He squeaked when Louis pinched his bum. “But Liam is much further away now, and he has other patients. So there will be no sex for you.”</p>
<p>“By royal decree?”</p>
<p>Louis growled again. “You know I think I liked you more when you were the shy little omega who washed up outside my home.”</p>
<p>“<i>Our</i> home. It’s our home now.”</p>
<p>That made Louis smile. His face lit up and it seemed to glow even brighter with the sound of their son shrieking as he splashed in the water. “You’re bathing him tonight.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “As long as you wash Cliff.”</p>
<p>Louis kissed him fiercely. “Come inside, Curly. I’m sure you’re tired from your journey. I’ll watch our son.”</p>
<p>He patted Harry’s bum in dismissal as he stepped outside. The sun was shining, and everything was good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this please leave a comment, kudos, or <a href="https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/620990297685606401/just-for-tonight-i-can-be-yours-by-sadaveniren">reblog the tumblr post :D</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>